


Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by NotSoSilentSuicide



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dark Past, F/F, Heavy Angst, Mystery, Nicole/Chrissy brotp, Past Character Death, Past Psychological Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Thriller, Waverly/Champ in the beginning, Wayhaught endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSilentSuicide/pseuds/NotSoSilentSuicide
Summary: Everyone in Purgatory knew that the Earp name was cursed. What no one knew was that the Haught name wasn't faring much better.orNicole hides out in Purgatory to escape her past, but it seems that the past refuses to stay buried. And it didn't really seem like the time to be crushing on the beautiful, but taken barmaid.





	1. Welcome To Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liv_68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_68/gifts).



"Ya know, darlin', when ya kept orderin' a cup of coffee, I assumed you'd drink 'em." drawled the waitress, eyeing the three untouched mugs in front of Nicole irately.

"You would've kicked me out if I didn't order anything, and all I can afford is the coffee." grumbled Nicole, riding low enough in the booth that she easily rested her leg in the padded seat across from her.

That particular day was the epitome of dreariness. The sky was a dull gray that muffled the sunlight. The clouds opened up to rain down on anything and everything that was unfortunate enough to be out in the open instead of in the safety of shelter. The frigid breeze cut right down to the bone, and Nicole had to wrap her windbreaker tighter around her body to fight off the chill.

"Look," sighed the waitress before she moved to scoop up the lukewarm cups of coffee. "Stop wastin' your money. Under normal circumstances, yeah, I would've given ya the boot, but I can't have ya runnin' around in this weather! Wait for the rain to clear up, and then I'll kick ya out."

"Gee, thanks," muttered Nicole halfheartedly.

The waitress rolled her eyes before she stalked away to the kitchen with a mug in each hand, and the third cup nestled carefully between her fingertips. Nicole's eyes were glued to her back before the door swung closed, blocking her vision of the kitchen. With a sigh, she allowed her head to fall back against the back of the booth.

The lights weren't very bright, and they flickered occasionally when a particularly hard clap of thunder echoed across the sky. The lightning flashing along the skyline lit up the diner in brilliant blue hues from time to time. As Nicole lazily glanced around, she could see that there was only a couple other patrons huddled at a table in the corner.

From the lack of smoke and heat coming from the kitchen, Nicole was led to believe that the older gentleman and the younger woman was in the same predicament as she was. Their ceramic mugs had steam billowing from the top, and Nicole watched with tired eyes as the younger woman flicked a couple of sugar packets before she tore away an edge to spill the contents into her cup.

They were mumbling quietly to themselves, aware of how loud and far their voices carried in the vacant diner. Nicole shrugged them off as she craned her neck to look out the large window. Water droplets crashed against the glass before they trailed down to the sill. It didn't look like the rain was going to let up any time soon.

She shoved her cold hands deep into the pockets of her jacket. Her fingers brushed against the thin newspaper clipping tucked away in her right pocket. Nicole's jaw twitched before she retracted her hand as if she were burned. From time to time, she would swallow down the pulse of guilt and sorrow she felt long enough to skim over the small bold words. The guilt doubled every time she reread the print, and when her shaky fingers folded the clipping closed, she often wondered why she kept it.

The answer seemed so clear when she hovered next to the trash bin with her fingers ready to tear it to shreds. The newspaper clipping was a horrid reminder, a cruel memory that hurt when Nicole so much as _thought_ about it, and yet... It was her most treasured possession. How could she get rid of it when it was all she had left? How could such a small slip of paper bring about so much hurt when she read it, but hurt just as much when she almost brings herself to get rid of it?

Nicole blinked rapidly, forcing herself back into reality. Her movements were quick and jerky when she pushed herself up into the booth, her foot dropping unceremoniously to the floor with a _thud_. The older man in the corner spared her a quizzical glance, his eyes narrowing curiously, and Nicole briefly cursed the waitress for taking away the mugs; She had nothing to do with her hands.

Nicole felt like her muscles were tensing and snapping underneath the weight of the man's gaze. She began tapping her fingers against the tabletop -a nervous tick of hers- as she turned her sights back out the window. It was still drizzling, but Nicole decided that that would be the most it would let up. Without looking in the other patrons' direction, she fanned her hands out over the surface of the table, and used it to push herself up out of the booth.

Nicole could feel the eyes focused on her, but she refused to acknowledge the stares. She had long since grown accustomed to people watching her and tracking her every move whether it be out of pity, suspicion, fear, or wariness. The heaviness of the stares eventually overwhelmed Nicole, and she cracked. Her life all packed up in her dingy, beaten up car was proof enough of that.

After swiping away the small water droplets that still clung to her windbreaker, Nicole popped her collar, and huddled deeper into her jacket. Without hesitating, she pushed the diner door open, and paused underneath the faded green awning as the door slowly swung closed behind her, cutting off the warmth against her back.

The cool air that blew through her hair was a sharp contrast from the semi-warmth that the diner provided. Nicole peered over the parking lot through squinted eyes as raindrops clung to her eyelashes. There were thick trees on the other side of the road across from the diner, and through the heavy downpour, Nicole's eyes began playing tricks on her.

The trees were known to conceal many things; The living, the dead... even secrets. For Nicole, as she watched the swaying trees like a hawk, she could've sworn that there was a shadow hidden along the treeline. In an instant, the hard pitter-patter of the storm wasn't what was echoing in her ears. No, it was her steadily rising heartbeat that was pounding against her ribcage.

Nicole felt lightheaded and her knees felt weak, and the combination had her leaning back against the door. She pressed her palms firmly against her eyelids, and rubbed them harshly until there were spots floating around in the darkness behind her closed eyes. When she opened them, there was no shadow looming on the treeline.

There was a faint tapping sound, and Nicole started a little before she craned her neck to look behind her. The older man was looking at her expectantly as he tapped a single finger against the door. The younger woman was peering over his shoulder, perplexed as to what the hold up was. Nicole glanced once more to the treeline across the street to assure herself that nothing was there. With a sigh, she pushed herself off the door to allow the two to leave.

"You alright there?" questioned the older man, eyeing her up and down.

"I, uh... yeah," stammered Nicole before she swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Do you need any help?" pressed the older man, not entirely convinced.

"No, no... I'm just gonna be on my way." mumbled Nicole awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"I haven't seen you around these parts." remarked the older man, reaching up to scratch at his stubble. "I know everyone around here."

"Is that so?" drawled Nicole uncomfortably. "I don't really know where "here" is to be honest."

"We're at a cozy little diner just outside of the town that I'm sheriff of." offered the older man, and then he stuck his hand out. "The name's Randy Nedley."

"Nicole," replied Nicole hesitantly, unwilling to give her full name, and reached out to shake the man's hand before a thought struck her. "Wait, you said you were the sheriff?"

"Sure did," answered Nedley proudly, his hands clutching his belt. "I see to the town just a few miles down the road. It's a quirky little town called Purgatory. When I say little, I mean it too... Pretty much everyone knows each other and grew up around one another."

"What a strange name." muttered Nicole, but shrugged when Nedley arched an eyebrow. "Well, I'm familiar with strange."

"Are we about to leave?" the younger woman suddenly piped up.

"This is my daughter Chrissy, and she's usually not so rude." said Nedley, shooting his daughter a reprimanding glare.

"It's too cold and wet to just be standing around!" argued Chrissy, blushing under her dad's stare.

Nicole glanced away from the little spat between the father and daughter. She shoved her hands into her pant pockets, her thumbs hooking in her belt loops. Chrissy eventually huffed before she stomped away into the rain. Nedley sighed heavily beside Nicole as he watched his daughter storm over to the car. Perhaps he should've warned her that the doors were locked, but maybe that would teach her a lesson.

"Sorry about her attitude." apologized Nedley sheepishly.

"I get it... Nobody can be in a good mood in this kind of weather." assured Nicole, her eyes zeroing in on Chrissy to assure herself that the younger woman was alright out in the pouring rain. The training from the academy had drilled certain habits and lessons into her brain.

Chrissy grasped the door handle and pulled. Her eyes widened comically as her mouth fell open. Anger surged through her when she attempted to open the passenger door a few more times even though it was firmly locked. Chrissy scowled and crossed her arms over her chest as she stomped her way back to where her dad was under the awning.

Nicole took notice of the veering headlights before Chrissy did. Nicole's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she mechanically took a step forward, raindrops landing onto her scalp and trailing down onto her forehead. Nedley cut himself off when he finally noticed that Nicole wasn't paying any attention to him.

He opened his mouth, ready to ask her if she was alright, but then his eyes followed her line of sight. Any words he thought to say instantly died on the tip of his tongue. Chrissy was marching back to the diner with a frown etched deeply into her face. A car was losing control on the slippery road right behind her, and by the time she turned around to inspect the swerving lights dancing rapidly across the blacktop before her, it was too late to move. Nedley yelled out in shock and fear as he took off into the rain after his daughter.

Just as the car was about to ram into Chrissy, she felt a hand grabbing her arm roughly, and she didn't have time to look to see who it was. She was yanked to the side in time to narrowly avoid the front bumper of the car. The side view mirror was a mere inch away from her elbow, and she barely had time to catch sight of the fearful look on the driver's face as he crashed into a pole.

Nicole's back was rigid and her hands were stiff around Chrissy's arms. Nedley stood with his hand outstretched as if he were reaching out to touch his daughter. His mouth opened and closed as he tried and failed several times to form any sort of coherent sentence. Nedley's eyes wandered up and down Chrissy's form to assure himself that there was nothing wrong with her.

Nicole gave him a sharp nod, and Nedley sighed heavily before he bolted over to the wrecked car. Chrissy didn't tear her eyes away until Nicole turned her around in her hands.

"Are you alright?" pressed Nicole, doing her own once-over, and let go of Chrissy once she was satisfied.

"Yeah, I... I'm..." stammered Chrissy, her voice wavering.

"Hey," said Nicole reassuringly when she recognized the signs of shock. "Why don't I get you inside?"

Chrissy could only nod, her eyes wide and glassy. Nicole took her arm gently this time, and led her over to where the waitress rushed out with her hands covering her mouth. Nedley was on his phone as he watched Nicole lead his daughter into the diner. He turned back to the man in the driver's seat with blood oozing from the cut across his forehead.

"Do you, uh, want anything to drink?" mumbled Nicole, unsure, as she sat across from Chrissy in the booth.

Chrissy shook her head, and Nicole sighed in relief. She didn't have much money, and what little she did had to go towards gas and other things until she reached a destination far enough away where no one knew her name. She puffed out her cheeks, and tapped her hands against the smooth tabletop. She was desperately searching for something else to say, but Chrissy beat her to it.

"Thank you," whispered Chrissy, her eyes glued to the table.

"Ah," chuckled Nicole awkwardly. "It was nothing really... Just helping another person out I guess."

"I think you might've just saved my life." argued Chrissy quietly, her arms wrapping around herself protectively. "It's not 'nothing'... um, what was your name again?"

Nicole smiled the smallest bit at how sheepish Chrissy was before she said, "Nicole, and your name was Chrissy."

"Yeah," nodded Chrissy guiltily. "Sorry for how I acted before, I just-"

"I get it." interrupted Nicole with a shrug.

"There must be some way I could thank you." insisted Chrissy earnestly.

"That won't be necessary." dismissed Nicole with a small wave of her hand. "I didn't help you to get a thanks out of it. Officers rarely do."

"Wait, you're an officer?" questioned Chrissy with wide eyes.

"Well, I'm not really _employed_ right now." said Nicole while scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably. "But I was one before I... left."

"Are you headed anywhere in particular?" queried Chrissy, leaning forward in interest.

"I don't really have a place in mind." answered Nicole carefully.

"Purgatory is just right on down the road, and my dad is short on staff!" exclaimed Chrissy gleefully. "Once he finds out that you're a cop, there's _no way_ he could ever say no to giving you a job!"

"I don't know about that. I don't know if Purgatory is..." _far enough away._ "really for me. Besides, I'm not familiar with the town."

Chrissy was quick to give all the reasons in which Nicole should settle in Purgatory. Nicole was only marginally listening to the sheriff's daughter. In her head, she was trying to give herself reasons in which she should stay in Purgatory. She felt that no matter where she went, no matter which country she traveled to, it wouldn't be far enough away from _him_.

And yet... how far could she actually go with only the loose dollar bills she had in her pockets and glove compartment? How far could she go until she finally got fed up with just running? How far will it be until it's too much?

"So?" probed Chrissy, cocking her head to the side. "I can be quite the manipulator when I want to be."

"I do have a question." said Nicole, rolling her eyes in amusement at the look of pure smug on Chrissy's face. "Does the Pioneer Reaper mean anything to you?"

"What's that?" Chrissy asked, her brows furrowing in confusion and curiosity.

"My name is Nicole Haught." said Nicole, completely ignoring the other woman's question. "Does the name ring any bells?"

"Uh," stammered Chrissy, unsure of where the conversation was going. "Not really? Should I know you?"

Nicole's eyes bore into Chrissy's as she interrogated the poor girl. Chrissy shifted awkwardly in her seat before she glanced out the window to see where her dad was. Nicole, sensing that she was coming on too strong, eased up, and offered Chrissy a gentle smile.

"I guess I only have one more question." said Nicole, and continued at Chrissy's arched eyebrow. "Are you absolutely sure that your dad will take me on?"

"Why don't we ask him ourselves?" countered Chrissy, inclining her head towards the door.

The bell blared over the door when it was ripped opened. The waitress came bustling inside frantically. She was mumbling quietly to herself, but Nicole could faintly make out "Goddamn it" and "This fuckin' weather" before she pushed her way through the swinging door to the kitchen, and returned a minute later with a Ziploc bag full of ice and a rag.

Nedley entered the diner at a calmer pace. He was holding onto the driver who lost control of his car, and was allowing the man to cling to his outstretched arm. Blood was still flowing from the gash on his forehead, and by the smeared streaks of blood across his face and his red palm, Nicole could tell that the driver had repeatedly wiped his face to keep the blood out of his eyes.

"Here ya go, honey." cooed the waitress once Nedley set him down. "Wrap this in the rag, and keep it over that there cut."

"Thanks," mumbled the driver, his eyes foggy.

"I'm gonna go get ya somethin' warm to drink, on the house of course!" exclaimed the waitress before she was gone once again.

Nicole and Chrissy came to a silent agreement to scoot their way out of the booth and head over to where Nedley and the driver were. Upon closer inspection, Nicole realized the driver was favoring his left side.

"Excuse me, sir," Nicole piped up suddenly. "What's your name?"

"Darren," coughed the driver.

"Does your chest hurt at all, Darren?" pressed Nicole.

"Yeah, a little bit," the driver wheezed, his eyes closing tightly.

"How far can you raise your arm, sir?" questioned Nicole authoritatively.

"Not much," he responded lowly, his head lolling on his shoulders.

"I take it that you've got an ambulance on the way?" demanded Nicole, glancing over at Nedley.

"Well, yeah," answered Nedley, marveling at how strict and intelligent Nicole suddenly became.

"Good, because I think he has some bruised ribs at least." explained Nicole. "He's favoring his left side, he can't walk without assistance, and he can't raise his arm."

"Huh," muttered Nedley, eyeing Nicole just as curiously as he did earlier.

"Daddy," started Chrissy, ready to show Nicole just how persuasive she could be. "Nicole is a cop."

"You are?" Nedley asked, glancing between his daughter and the other woman, clearly intrigued.

"I am," replied Nicole honestly. "I was an officer back in... my hometown."

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go!" cried Chrissy with a frown.

"I didn't exactly say-" argued Nicole, but she was cut off.

"She saved my life, daddy." reminded Chrissy as if it hadn't just happened and wasn't at the forefront of Nedley's mind. "She's qualified to work as your deputy! It's the least we can do after she saved me!"

"Really," tried Nicole once again. "I don't think that's how it works. You don't have to feel obligated to-"

"How many years of experience do you have under your belt?" Nedley interrupted this time.

"A couple years, sir," answered Nicole, suddenly standing at attention.

Nedley hummed quietly as he reached up to scratch at his stubble again. The waitress busted through the door with a steaming cup resting on a saucer. Darren didn't even look up when it was set down in front of him, but he did grunt appreciatively at the warm steam billowing against his freezing cheek. In a matter of moments, the walls were colored red just as sirens blared.

"That'll be your ride." said Nedley.

"Thanks, I never would've guessed." drawled Darren sardonically as the paramedics rushed inside.

"I'll leave this to the professionals." grumbled Nedley, backing away to give the paramedics the space they needed.

Nicole had long since stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets to hide her uneasy twitches. The newspaper clipping was clenched tight enough her her fist that it was crinkling and bending. She could only watch silently as Nedley contemplated and weighed his choices. Chrissy had taken a seat in the booth at her dad's side, and was glancing up between him and Nicole.

"Sir," started Nicole, her voice tight and her eyes unflinching. "It would be against my nature to accept a job that was given to me as nothing more than gratitude. I understand that you are grateful that I saved your daughter, but I can't accept a job because of that or accept charity because you think I have nowhere else to go. I would very much appreciate a position on your force so long as it's because I am fit to do it."

"Take a seat, Nicole." said Nedley monotonously, nudging his daughter over so he could settle down beside her.

Nicole and Chrissy shared a look of confusion and alarm, but Nicole tentatively slid into the booth opposite of the Nedleys nonetheless. Chrissy was eyeing her dad, trying to pinpoint exactly where he was on offering her _slightly_ weird savior a job.

"Alright," grunted Nedley. "I truly appreciate you helping my daughter. I feel like I couldn't express just how grateful I am, but you are a complete stranger to me and my town. I'm not being rude or hurtful or whatever, I'm being honest. I don't know anything about you! Where you're from, what you're doing here, who your previous employer is... You seem like a private person from what I gather and notice, but there are some things that I need to know before I give you a job."

"I understand," responded Nicole in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Tell you what," sighed Nedley, his arms crossed over his chest as he rested against the back of the booth. "I can't guarantee you a sure thing, but I do promise to check your background and let you take the police entrance exam. What did you say your last name was?"

The bitter chill that tainted the atmosphere was soon replaced by a stifling heat that seemed to pry apart her lips and lodge itself in her throat. The random little taps of her fingertips were more frequent in her fit of panic. The easy, regular breaths she was taking wasn't quite reaching her lungs anymore, and her breathing was more shallow and rapid. The fine hairs on the back of her neck were on edge.

She couldn't possibly divulge her full name now, could she? It was very foolish on her part to even entertain the idea that perhaps the small size of Purgatory reflected the brains of its inhabitants. The sheriff seemed thorough in the process of hiring deputies, and he seemed very protective over the people he looked after. Nicole _couldn't_ allow him to check her background. So, she swallowed down the nerves lodged straight in her trachea, and opened her mouth, ready to decline his offer.

"Nicole Haught!" exclaimed Chrissy, her eyes bright. "She said her last name was Haught."

"Haught?" mused Nedley, nodding his head slowly. "Well then, Nicole Haught, seeing as I do want you to know how grateful I am, I'll pay for two nights in Purgatory's finest motel."

"Purgatory only has one motel, daddy, and it's not exactly the _finest_." Chrissy quipped with a grin, but bit her lip to hide her smile when Nedley turned to give her an unimpressed look.

"I-" Nicole piped up weakly, a sick feeling coiled tightly in the pit of her stomach.

"See that?" complained Nedley. "You're the one begging me to give her a job and an opportunity to find a life in Purgatory, and now you're convincing her otherwise by complaining about our motel."

"No, really-" Nicole tried again, just as quietly in fear that if she opened her mouth wide enough, she'd vomit all over herself and the table.

"The motel isn't that bad if that's what you're worried about!" insisted Chrissy eagerly, nodding enthusiastically to Nicole.

"That's not it." argued Nicole feebly, unsure of how to explain without coming across as guilty of something. "I just-"

"Then we should really be getting on the road." interrupted Chrissy once again. "The streets are already slick enough as it is."

"She tends to have a point from time to time." Nedley quipped. "We really should be on our way. That's to say that you really are looking for a position on my force."

The weight of the unasked question nearly crushed Nicole as much as the weight of their lingering gazes. Chrissy was watching her with unmistakable excitement and eagerness reflected in her eyes. Nedley was observing her shifty body language through narrowed eyes, and Nicole knew instantly that no matter what, he was going to be doing some digging into her past.

The real question was did she want to stick around to see what he found? Was Purgatory far enough away from Texas? Was the little town recluse enough to be dense to the outside world? Then again, if anyone were to pick up a newspaper, they'd more than likely see her name plastered across the front or somewhere inside! Maybe settling down was a bad idea. No, she couldn't do it... She could just run forever, right?

"Nicole, I'm taking Chrissy to the car, but you sit right there. I think we need to have a talk." said Nedley before he caught the waitress' eye and motioned her over. "Dot, why don't you bring this girl my usual, and it's on me."

"Why, sheriff," giggled Dot. "You know that your money ain't no good here."

"Might not be, but you best be expecting a mighty fine tip." grinned Nedley, and then he turned back to Nicole. "Eat it, I mean it."

Before Nicole could protest or argue, Nedley already shrugged off his jacket, and wrapped it around Chrissy's shoulders. He hung her sopping wet coat over his arm while he held out his other one for her to latch onto. Nicole couldn't even produce any sounds before the bell above the door was ringing loudly as the Nedleys exited the diner.

She sat frozen in the booth as she gaped at the two sprinting figures in the rain. Nicole was vaguely aware of the smoke billowing from the window behind the counter. The clattering of pots and pans were enough to shake her from her stupor. Dot occasionally peeked out at her from the window, and there was a mixture of apprehension and curiosity flashing across her face every now and again.

Did she know? Was she aware of who Nicole was? Could she see certain things that no one else noticed? Could she read minds? _If you can read my mind, you need to tell me._ Nicole rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Of course it wasn't possible to read minds... or was it?

"What's got you thinkin' so hard?" questioned Dot, suddenly in front of Nicole.

Nicole jumped in the booth, and reached for her holster before she remembered that she wasn't wearing one. Since she resigned, it was taken from her. Dot held up her hands placidly, and she arched an eyebrow, silently challenging Nicole. Nicole slowly eased her hand away from her hip, and calmed her posture as much as she could considering this woman might or might not be familiar with her, and Nedley was no doubt going to figure some things out himself.

"Sorry," muttered Nicole quietly. "Just... don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sneak up on ya?" repeated Dot incredulously. "Honey, I don't sneak, I flaunt."

"Whatever," grumbled Nicole, crossing her arms across her chest like it would protect herself from the waitress and her prying eyes.

"It'll do ya some good to get some food in ya." insisted Dot with a nod.

"I'm not hungry." snapped Nicole, and it was true. Her stomach was in knots and the very thought of eating made her sick.

"Now you listen good, girl," said Dot seriously. "The sheriff is a good man, and he cares for everyone in his town. He's doin' ya a mighty good favor by offerin' ya job and buyin' ya two nights in the motel. He's even buyin' breakfast, so it'd be awfully rude to turn down his hospitality."

The bell over the door rung, signalling Nedley's entrance as well as the end of their conversation. Dot sent one last look at Nicole before she offered Nedley a warm smile, then she disappeared into the kitchen. Nicole's tendons and ligaments felt as though they were being stretched thin. For a moment, she worried that they were fraying and soon they'd snap, leaving her an immobilized mess.

"Chrissy is keen on you coming to Purgatory." commented Nedley conversationally. "Hell, I'd be, too. You seem smarter than my deputies already, you seem competent to handle yourself, and you damn well proved that you're quick on your feet. I just can't get over the fact that you're hiding something from me."

Nicole's knuckles paled considerably as she gripped the rail underneath the table. It felt sticky from some unknown substance, but she couldn't bring herself to fret over that, not when Nedley was looking at her suspiciously. Nicole couldn't even open her mouth to mumble out some incoherent babble. Dot burst through the swinging door, set down the piping hot plate in front of Nicole, and was gone without a word. Nicole gazed miserably down at the two fried eggs, the three links of sausage, a pancake, and the couple strips of bacon. Had that plate been set in front of her earlier that morning, she wouldn't have hesitated to dig in.

"You think I didn't notice the panic all over your face when Chrissy told me your name?" queried Nedley, his eyes narrowed. "You're hiding something, and I'm not sure if I want some mysterious stranger roaming around my town."

Nicole couldn't move at all. She couldn't force her jaw to open and close until words came out. She couldn't nod or shake her head. She couldn't argue or agree with the sheriff. She couldn't defend herself or lie to the man that she had nothing to hide.

"However," continued Nedley with a sigh. "I can't outright refuse you access to Purgatory. What I _will_ be doing is a background check on one Nicole Haught. Whatever you're hiding, I will find, so why don't you tell me all about what you know I'm going to find?"

Nicole was still staring down at the breakfast plate. The food was arranged in such a way that a frowning face was looking up at her. In that moment, in that booth, with Nedley staring intently at her from across the table, Nicole felt like she had never felt more connected with her food than she did right then. She twirled her fork jerkily in her hand, and tore through the egg, the yellow yolk spilling out onto the pancake.

Without a word, Nicole reached into her pocket with a shaky hand. What's the point of hiding? At least this way the only one who would know about her life would be Nedley. He'd surely find out anyway, she was the talk of the nation is what it felt like. _Everyone_ knew her, or so she thought. Nicole withdrew her hand, and held the newspaper clipping tenderly, yet recklessly; She held it with care, yet was filled with hatred.

Nedley's brows furrowed in a frown as Nicole wordlessly thrust her hand out across the table. He carefully took the slip of paper from her, and watched her reaction as he unfolded it. She was an open book to him, and he wondered if her openness would be her greatest strength or the reason for her downfall. He took in the tightness of her face before his eyes scanned over the little newspaper clipping. It was so small, yet its importance was so huge. By the time he reached the end, his mouth was opened slightly, and his eyes snapped up to look at Nicole.

"This..." whispered Nedley before he cleared his throat. "This was what you were so scared of me finding out?"

Nicole sucked in a shuddering breath before she nodded once, her eyes glued to the tabletop as she reached out to take her clipping back. Nedley ran his tongue over his teeth as Nicole mechanically moved to refold the paper and put it back safely into her jacket pocket.

"Well," started Nedley uncertainly. "I'll definitely need to look more into your... background, but, uh... I don't know."

"Of course you don't." drawled Nicole bitterly. "No one ever does. Lemme guess, you want me to leave? You don't want my problems coming into town?"

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't." conceded Nedley with a frown. "But it wouldn't be very humane to just send you on your way after knowing how hard it must be to find work and knowing that you have nowhere else to go."

"Like I said before," interrupted Nicole swiftly and seriously. "I don't do handouts, it's against my nature to accept them."

"Make no mistake, Haught," countered Nedley, just as serious. "My research is extensive, and if I don't deem you fit for my force, I won't give you the job."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said Nicole through a forced smile.

"The first sign of your... _trouble_... coming on into town-"

"I'll be out of Purgatory before anything happens." swore Nicole.

"Great," replied Nedley simply. "Get that to go, and we'll be on our way."

"Yes, sir,"

After a full ten minutes of friendly banter with Dot (much to Nicole's dread), a few minutes of holding her clammy hands in front of her car vent to warm up her hands, and another ten minutes of driving, Nicole gazed up at the Purgatory sign. Nedley's taillights were soon lost in the mist and fog blanketing over the town, but Nicole didn't fret too much. She spared a glance over at all her boxes crammed and stuffed into her car.

The needle of her gas tank was on 'E'. She blindly reached across her center console, and leaned forward until she fumbled with the handle to the glove compartment. Nicole could easily count the twenty dollars stuffed inside, and somewhere deep down she knew that finding a life in Purgatory might not be the worst, at least for a little while.

"This is for the best." Nicole told herself before she revved up her engine. "It's gotta be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am back, and yes, I had Nicole from Texas once again. That's probably not where she's from, but ya know what? That's one great thing from not knowing Nicole's background: it's not right and it's not wrong. Besides, it's better to write what you know, and I know Texas. Then again, I really do hope and expect more Nicole backstory in season two!
> 
> In this story, Nicole and Waverly meet before the events of the second episode.


	2. A Useless Little Crush

Going into work while you're already exhausted only made the day seem that much longer, or that's what Waverly believed. When she pried her eyes apart that afternoon, the bright sunlight shining into her eyes, she sorely regretted pulling an all-nighter with Wynonna. Waverly tried to convince herself that it was worth it, that she was bursting with joy at having her sister back to stay, and appreciating her research no less!

As she blindly ripped the blanket off of herself, it was kind of hard not to grumble in annoyance at being woken up by her alarm before she was really ready to get up. The arm wrapped around her waist grabbed her tighter, and it took all of her strength to resist falling deeper into the embrace and just ignoring her alarm and responsibilities.

"Goddamn it, babe, shut that thing off." groaned Champ, withdrawing his arm and rolling onto his other side while pulling the covers over his head.

Waverly couldn't hold back the groan of annoyance as she pushed herself up out of bed. The scowl she wore seemed to be present more often than not nowadays. She raised her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sunlight pouring into her cramped room through the dusty window. She could still hear Champ grumbling underneath the blanket.

With a sigh, Waverly pushed the button on her alarm with a single digit before she stumbled the three steps to the rack in the corner. Her wardrobe hung untidily from the rack. Her fingertips skimmed across different articles of clothing, and she relished in the different textures from smooth silk to cotton to her woolly sweaters. When her fingers landed on her standard Shorty's crop top, Waverly wasted no time on ripping it from the rack, and didn't bother keeping the noise to a minimum.

"Can you keep it down?" grumbled Champ slowly, as if he thought Waverly to be stupid or a child who needed explaining.

Waverly scoffed loudly, craning her neck to give her boyfriend an incredulous glare. If he felt the weight of her gaze, he showed no signs of it. She pulled Champ's oversized shirt over head with more vigor than necessary. She mumbled and cursed Champ under her breath as she tugged her crop top over her head and shoved her arms through the holes.

She heard footsteps echoing downstairs, and rushed to pull on a random pair of shorts. The bed dipped under her weight as she slipped on a pair of flats that were hiding under the bed. Champ's body rolled over, and they both sighed -Champ in frustration, and Waverly in resignation- before Champ propped himself onto his elbow.

"Do you think I could borrow twenty bucks?" he questioned through a stifled yawn.

"What for?" countered Waverly, sighing as she reached for her wallet anyways.

"I need money so I can buy oil for my car. It's been leaking for some time now." said Champ as he wiped sleep from his eyes.

"Maybe if you got yourself a job," muttered Waverly quietly, but Champ still heard.

"You know how tough it's been finding work since Curtis passed." snapped Champ defensively.

Waverly opened her mouth slightly, a retort weighing heavily on the tip of her tongue. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to do. Did he really think that Curtis' death affected him the most? Curtis was more of a dad than Ward ever was. He respected her thoughts on any subject. He wholeheartedly believed in her when she announced that she wanted to further her knowledge with college, and didn't think twice at her majors. He was the dad Waverly deserved, and then he was gone like a flame in the wind... And then she went back to work despite Shorty insisting that she take a couple days off.

"I bet this must be so hard for you." drawled Waverly, hopping up from the bed so she could head to the door, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Babe," sighed Champ, rising from the bed so he could tower over her. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder, I promise."

Champ pulled Waverly into a hug, and she allowed him to. Her head rested against his bare chest, and she breathed in deeply. His cologne had long faded through the night, and now he only smelt like sweat. His arms were tight around her waist, so she wrapped her arms around the small of his back. She felt the tension release from his muscles, and she knew that he felt that the oncoming fight was avoided.

He was so accustomed to saying some well-placed words and then his problems were magically gone. And Waverly would let him off the hook every single time, that was their routine. He'd piss her off, then he'd argue with her, then he'd apologize in such a way, and then Waverly would submit to it. Every couple argued and had their fights, so Waverly felt like the only thing to do was accept his mumbled apologies that seemed to come her way more often.

"Thanks for the twenty, I really appreciate it." said Champ, sounding sincere.

"You're welcome," mumbled Waverly, retracting herself from the embrace.

Champ fumbled around for some faded jeans, and threw on the crumpled shirt on the floor. Waverly watched as he took the collar of the shirt between his middle and ring finger and pulled the shirt up to his nose. He sniffed it, adopted a look of concentration, and then shrugged before he grabbed his boots and the twenty dollar bill and shoved it into his pocket as he made a move for the door.

"Love you," mumbled Waverly just as the door slammed.

Waverly sighed heavily, and allowed her head to fall into her hands. She listened closely to Champ's heavy footfalls as he descended the staircase down to the bar. She could hear muffled voices and then the sound of a car coming to life. Only when the car peeled out of the lot out front did she inhale deeply. Her fingers fanned out across her face, and she peeked through them with unseeing eyes.

Her fingers trailed down her face as she lifted her head. Waverly's eyes landed on her clock, and she cursed aloud at the time. She still had to brush her teeth and comb her hair, and she only had a couple minutes before her shift officially started for the day. Of course Shorty never gave her any crap about her lack of punctuality, but when she lived literally overhead from her job, it was a little baffling as to how she managed to miss the first few minutes of her shift.

"There's Purgatory's very own sleeping beauty." remarked Shorty when she trekked down the stairs while finishing up her braid.

"I know, I know," sighed Waverly, tying a hair tie at the end of her braid before flipping it over her shoulder. "I had a long night with Wynonna, I'm sorry."

"Hey, no need to apologize for spending time with your sister." insisted Shorty, not even looking at her as he dumped a bucket of ice over the beer behind the bar to cool them down for the regulars that came in right at twelve o'clock.

He was honestly overjoyed at the thought of the reunited sisters spending some quality time together. He was always quick to assure Waverly that her older sister would return when the time was right. It hurt him to see the gleam of disbelief that shone in her eyes before she thanked him. If the two bonding over who knows what pushed Waverly off schedule by a few minutes, then he'd say it was worth it.

"Still," said Waverly, moving behind the bar to scatter the chunks of ice so it could bury every can. "It's no excuse to be late to work... especially when I live right upstairs!"

"Waverly, you're being too hard on yourself." said Shorty, wiping his damp hands on the front of his pants. "It's just a few minutes."

"If you say so," Waverly conceded. "What are you doing here anyway? You weren't scheduled until later on tonight."

"You remember the fight that broke out last night before your shift ended?" Shorty inquired despite knowing the answer.

"Champ was cussing up a storm until I sobered him up and gave him ice for his cheek." complained Waverly with a frown so edgy that Shorty figured he could've cut up some limes on it. "He passed out the second I dropped him onto his pillow. What about it?"

"Nedley's sending over some new deputy of his... something about questioning us on what we know or something." muttered Shorty with an eye roll. "As if we don't have a fight break out every weekend. Nedley claims it's just some petty little case to get this rookie into the groove of Purgatory."

"That's okay, Shorty." said Waverly, shaking her fingers to get rid of the few drops clinging to her skin. "It's my responsibility anyways, I can take care of some deputy."

"Waverly," argued Shorty, stopping what he was doing and grabbing Waverly's full attention as well. "What that boy does isn't _your_ responsibility, you understand?"

"Seems like whatever he does reflects on me," muttered Waverly, refusing to meet Shorty's eye, hoping he'd take the hint that she didn't want to have that conversation _again_.

Shorty was a man who spoke his mind. It was as simple as that, and if someone pissed him off, nothing was held back, and feelings were not spared. He was well aware of when his two cents weren't called for, but when you asked for his opinion, boy will he give it. And he had a lot to say about Champ and his idiotic antics.

Waverly knew how low Shorty thought about her boyfriend, hell, Gus and Curtis always questioned her on why she was with him. Every single time she would respond with "Because he loves me and I love him" or "We've been together too long to throw it away", and she'd always bite back the real words hiding just behind her clenched teeth.

It was all about familiarity. It was all about comfortability. It all had to do with her last name. No one else was willing to date her, and when she first became a bartender at Shorty's bar, people were hesitant to even drink their beer lest she slipped something in it. It was true what she told Wynonna when she threw in her own questions of their relationship, the dating options were limited. The words that tried so hard to claw their way out of her throat were that they were limited for people like Chrissy or Stephanie... it was downright nonexistent for her.

"What that dumb-" started Shorty angrily, his cheeks coloring red.

"Shorty," warned Waverly, her eyebrows raising.

"You shouldn't have to be responsible for his screw ups, Waverly!" hissed Shorty before he pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of quelling his building anger. "That boy just won't learn if you are constantly taking the blame for him."

"What are you suggesting I do?" sighed Waverly, crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling cornered and attacked.

"All I'm saying is..." started Shorty, but trailed off, his eyes cutting over to the door.

...

Two weeks... that's how long Nedley's background search took. He was far from joking when he said it was extensive. He had assured her before he left her at the motel that he alone would look into her background, and that was enough to calm any uneasiness she felt. The first few nights, Nicole was sure that she had a chance. Nedley knew exactly where she was seeing as he paid for those two nights, and yet he hadn't come to throw her out of town. After those nights were up, Nicole took to sleeping in her car in some parking lot so she could use her money towards food and water.

After those couple days of comfort, that's when Nicole began to feel apprehensive. What if Nedley found something he couldn't overlook? That was obviously the reason as to what was taking so long, right? After the first week, she started to pace. People stopped in the streets to give her quizzical glances when they spotted her circling around her car with a tense look on her face and a straight spine.

The night before Nedley reached out to her, Nicole was completely overwrought. There was an itch just below her skin that she couldn't reach no matter how often she scratched. Thousands of needles were pricking along her body, and her nerves were on fire. He found something. He had to have found something! Nedley would've contacted her before then, wouldn't he?

Nicole was seated in the driver's seat of her car, her elbows rested on the steering wheel and her hands cradled in her hands. She had no plan, she had no money, she had no gas, and she had no idea where she could run to anyway. Her face became hot and damp from her ragged breathing inside her palms. Yet when she pulled back, her eyes were wet in frustration. Nicole wasn't much of a crier; she even hated crying alone to herself when observing eyes weren't rested upon her. But when she got frustrated, her eyes showed it with tears lining them.

A sharp knock on her window startled her. Her eyes widened, and she felt the fear shining in them. Her hand reached out for something, _anything_ to defend herself with. It was him, she was sure of it. Nicole _knew_ she shouldn't have settled in Purgatory. It was a stupid decision, and quite frankly, she was furious with herself that she even allowed the thought of living a normal life to filter through her brain.

When Nicole turned to the window, ready to face what she had been running from for ages with nothing more than a crinkled water bottle in her hand, Nedley was giving her a funny look. His eyebrows were furrowed as he waited for Nicole to either roll down the window or open the door. Yet, Nicole couldn't do either.

Her tendons were locked as tightly as her grip on the crackling water bottle. Her eyes were glued to Nedley, just staring at him in shock and fear. She couldn't even close her mouth. The fire that scorched through her nerves and veins settled deep in her chest, claiming her heart, and woven itself around her ribcage. It felt as though fingers were crawling down her throat, choking her, ready to pull her insides out through her mouth.

"Uh, Haught?" came Nedley's tentative voice, muffled from the barrier that was the closed window.

Nicole blinked once, twice, and three times before she felt how pinched her muscles were. Her fingers were cramping up fiercely, and she winced when she uncurled her fingers from around the bottle (it crackled and popped). Nicole finally noticed how tense her shoulders were, and sighed when she loosened and kinked the muscles.

"I was just about to leave." promised Nicole once she fiddled with the window crank to lower the window.

"What are you talking about?" Nedley asked, his confusion clear in his voice.

"That's what you've come to talk to me about, isn't it?" mumbled Nicole, turning her head away from Nedley. "That's what's taken so long with the background check, right? You want me out of Purgatory, and I-"

"Whoa, whoa," exclaimed Nedley, shaking his hand as a sign for her to stop her rambling. "Take a breath there, Haught! I'm not here to kick you out of Purgatory."

"Then you've come to tell me why I'm not on the force." snapped Nicole, suddenly on the defense. "No need to explain, I get it... Why would you want the _Pioneer Reaper_ coming into town just to follow me?"

Nicole's chest was heaving as her fists clenched around ten and two on the wheel. Her knuckles were pale, and her eyes were staring forward. People were walking along the sidewalks as they trekked towards different shops. Some ran into each other and began talking as though they hadn't just seen each other the day before (not that Nicole purposefully watched people interact, she just had nothing to do!).

"Actually," corrected Nedley, leaning on his arm against the roof of Nicole's car. "I've come to give you this."

Before Nicole could tear her tired, scratchy eyes up to Nedley, a solid object landed into her lap. The sunlight reflected off the silver surface as it flew through the air onto her lap, and when she looked down, Nicole froze as she stared down at the badge winking up at her. To be perfectly honest, Nicole expected nothing less than disappointment. She had so foolishly risen her hopes (against her will of course) just to have them crushed and dashed before her eyes... or so she expected. So to have a badge currently nestled comfortably in her lap was quite a blow she couldn't help but stagger from.

"I, uh... huh?" stammered Nicole, glancing between Nedley and the badge she held reverently between her fingers.

"Welcome to the force... we've got bad coffee and thickheaded deputies." chuckled Nedley, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the car door.

"Bad coffee? I think that's a deal breaker for me." Nicole quipped halfheartedly, still reeling from the news.

"Ya know," mused Nedley, reaching up to scratch at his stubble. "I just might like you."

"When do I start?" pressed Nicole, ready to get to work and earn enough for a decent living.

"I still need you uniformed and you need to fill out some paperwork, but after that's all said and done, I'll assign you your first case... Seeing as it's Friday night, I guarantee your first case tomorrow will be up at Shorty's bar."

...

"Either he's real good at calling shit, or this town is full of alcoholic rednecks." mused Nicole to herself as she slammed the door of her new patrol car.

The lights appeared to be off inside, but there was a red Jeep parked out front along with another ride. Another sign of it being okay to enter was the fact that the door was opened. _Well, no one else is gonna question these drunkards._ With a new resolve and a desperation to prove herself, Nicole's hands found their way to her new utility belt as she strode forward through the opened doorway.

There was an older man and a younger woman, and Nicole momentarily mused the fact that it seemed to mirror her encounter with Nedley and Chrissy. They seemed to be arguing about something, she couldn't tell about what, and didn't care to. The moment the man's eyes landed on her, his mouth snapped closed. Seeming to be in confusion over his silence, the woman turned around-

-And Nicole probably could've made a report to the station that her breath was stolen from her without her permission. In her report, she could throw in some charts showing how quick her heart rate became and how many beats per second her racing heart had beat. Nicole briefly thought about adding a powerpoint presentation on all the butterflies flapping wildly inside her stomach.

"You must be that new deputy that Nedley warn- uh, I mean, told me about." said Shorty, eyeing the new deputy and the way she was staring at Waverly.

The man's voice snapped Nicole out of her reverie, and she blatantly ignored the way her stomach felt all warm inside. It was definitely not the time to form any sort of attraction towards this unknown woman, not when Nicole was in the middle of her flight instinct. For the moment, Nicole only had one foot cautiously set in Purgatory, and the other was rested firmly on the outskirts should the need to run ever present itself. So no, it really wasn't the time for a useless little crush.

"Right," coughed Nicole, taking a step forward to the bar. "Nedley actually warned me yesterday that this might happen."

The weak joke fell flat. Nicole scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as she shuffled from foot to foot. A part of her contemplated whether or not she should just run out and pretend this whole situation never occurred. Another part of her questioned if she'd ever be accepted into Purgatory despite all her best efforts. The last part of her was determined to prove herself. She had a job to do and she had herself to think about, not what some bartenders thought about her... even if one was breathtaking and stunning and- _Stop! Don't go there._

"Maybe I should introduce myself." suggested Nicole, clearing her throat. "I'm Officer Haught."

"Officer Haught?" repeated Waverly, looking her up and down curiously. "My name's Waverly."

"Yes, but you can call me Nicole." said Nicole, before she could stop herself.

"Nedley said you'd have some questions for us." Shorty chimed in, leaning on his elbows on the bar.

"Yes," agreed Nicole, cursing herself for veering offtrack, and pulling out her notepad. "Yeah, I understand that a fight broke out last night around ten or so last night."

"Yep," nodded Waverly, her hands twisting around the rag in her hand. "Yep, that'll be my boyfriend's doing."

"Boyfriend?" parroted Nicole, surprised by the disappointment that seemed to slip between her ribs before stabbing her in the heart.

"Yeah," replied Waverly matter-of-factly, oblivious to the internal struggle waging just behind the officer's eyes. "He had one too many and apparently another guy accused him of cheating at pool."

Nicole nodded once before she said, "Of course, no one likes a cheater, am I right?"

"Champ doesn't cheat." insisted Waverly forcefully, stunned at how defensive she was and how she felt the need to get that through to the new officer.

Shorty pushed his upper body off of the bar so he could turn to face Waverly. He arched his eyebrow at her, but Waverly continued to hold eye contact with Nicole. Maybe that would convince this stranger of something she didn't quite believe herself. Shorty carefully pulled the twisted rag from Waverly's death grip, and began wiping at a spot that wasn't on the bar.

"I... I didn't mean anything by it." stuttered Nicole, breaking eye contact and gluing her eyes to her notepad instead.

Waverly sighed. She wasn't sure why she felt nervous and defensive around Officer Haught. She didn't quite know why she was currently all tongue-tied. She couldn't say why she wanted Shorty and his curious gaze to hide out in the kitchen while she talked with Nicole. And Waverly couldn't figure out why she felt weird about admitting to a woman she didn't know that she had a boyfriend who she loved very much... right?

"I'm sorry," Waverly apologized sheepishly. "I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"It's alright," assured Nicole, refusing to glance at Waverly, but stuffed the notepad into her back pocket. "You don't have to justify anything to me. It's none of my business anyway."

"Oh.." said Waverly, her eyebrows furrowing at the chagrin she felt. "Of course..."

"Waverly," Shorty piped up, mainly to get the two to acknowledge his presence. "Why don't you go grab some extra cans from the back... I think some people are gonna need 'em today."

"Right," whispered Waverly, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from Nicole.

The gradual pull Waverly felt when she looked at Nicole was gone the second she glanced away. The overwhelming need to make eye contact was soon replaced with the urgent hope to avoid it as she scurried past Shorty to the back. She could feel a pair of eyes on her back, and she couldn't decide who she wanted to be watching her walk away.

"Look," said Shorty once Waverly was out of earshot. "This isn't our first rodeo when it comes to Champ making a fool of himself after too many drinks that he feels he shouldn't have to pay for since his girlfriend works here. While I would love to see some consequences for his actions, Nedley and his deputies have become accustomed to just sweeping these kinds of things under the rug."

"That doesn't seem right." argued Nicole, her eyes narrowing.

"Lots of things in Purgatory don't seem right," responded Shorty cryptically. "The station feels that it's resources need to be focused on other things besides drunk rednecks arguing over who's better at pool."

"What do you mean?" probed Nicole, her fingers twitching by her side, ready to pull out her notepad again.

"You seem like a nice person." sighed Shorty, flinging the rag atop the squeaky clean bar. "I mean it, but you're new around these parts and I think it'd do you good to figure out where you fit in here. Purgatory isn't really a place where you wanna stick out."

"I couldn't agree more." muttered Nicole, being cryptic herself.

"You have your name, you know what happened, you know what time," said Shorty, turning away to fiddle with a tap. "Why don't you take your report to Nedley and be on your way."

"I... fine," said Nicole through clenched teeth. "I'll see myself out."

"Officer Haught," called Shorty, and waited for Nicole to look his way. "Feel free to drop by any time. I might just buy you a drink as a little welcoming gift."

"I might take you up on that offer."

Waverly walked through the door just in time to catch Nicole's eye. Waverly's hands were gripping the handles of a black milk crate filled with cans so she offered Nicole a shy smile. Nicole nodded in her direction, ignored the way her heart skipped a beat, and turned away as she stalked through the open door. She felt eyes on her back, and if anyone were to ask, she totally _didn't_ sway her hips on her way out. Nope, she wouldn't do that, not when it was just a stupid little crush. Sure, she might've completely butchered her first case because she was tripping over butterflies, but she'd forget all about Waverly in a week... hopefully.


	3. What The Hell Are You Doing, Haught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the beginning seems a little... out of character for Nicole I would think. But, given Nicole's past, I would think this version of Nicole will have her moments that seem out of character.

The night was clear and calm as Nicole pulled the lever to lean her seat back. Until she earned her first paycheck, she was forced to stay in her cramped car, and that was fine, really. Nicole had grown accustom to tight fits or uncomfortable positions, so a few more days would be a breeze. Speaking of breeze, Nicole could tell that winter was chasing away fall. She was prepared for the frigid air that leaked into her car, so that wouldn't be a problem for her either.

Nicole had changed herself in many ways to better herself, to make herself smarter. When she was younger, she lived in an environment where the entire neighborhood knew each other. Everyone was friendly, yet they kept to themselves most of the time. There were some nights where everyone in the Haught household forgot to lock the doors, and no one would even blink come morning when they realized it. That was how safe and trustworthy the neighborhood was, but Nicole came to realize how much of a mistake an unlocked door could be.

As a child, Nicole used to live in a house with a large porch. She'd ride her bike down the ramp before shooting off down the road. Some nights would find Nicole sleeping soundly on the plush chair they had set out on the porch. The night breeze would blow through her hair, lulling her into a peaceful slumber only for her mom to carefully carry her inside into her bed. Now, Nicole wouldn't dare step a foot outside after dark. The only reason she felt a somewhat sense of calm in her car at night was because of the tinted windows.

Some would call Nicole paranoid, but she liked to think of herself as prepared. So yes, Nicole morphed into someone else, someone more prepared, but there was one thing that even she couldn't avoid: hunger. As Nicole gazed up at the roof of her car that was weathered with time, she dug her thumb into her abdomen to stifle the rumbling of her gut.

Her trusty watch said that it was just past eight o'clock, and Nicole briefly wondered whether or not she should even head into the grocery store. The parking lot her car was in was to the store, so she could see it was open. The real problem was her money issue, or lack thereof. Before she could talk herself in or out of it, Nicole was slamming her door shut.

The only sounds that echoed throughout the chilly air were those of cicadas and creaking awnings of other buildings. The lights from inside the store melted away the darkness that was slowly weaving its way across Purgatory. Her eyes skimmed over every surface with each step she took. For just a moment, Nicole could've sworn she spotted a pair of red eyes glaring at her, but when she blinked, they were gone.

The friendly face behind the cash register offered her a tight-lipped smile and a wave before he turned to head into the back room. Nicole had encountered the man before after a disturbance call had been called into the station and she was the only deputy available at the time. The man knew she was the new rookie officer, so he felt no harm in leaving Nicole unsupervised.

And Nicole felt sincere regret and guilt plagued her for even thinking about how wrong he was. She could hear her grandfather whispering in her ear. He was expressing his disappointment quite vocally inside her head. When she blinked, Nicole could see the furrow of his graying brows as he frowned at her, and it was enough to give her pause.

Could she really just swipe something? It went against the morals that her family taught her. It was wrong, and it was against the law, and she was meant to uphold the laws, not break them... but it could be so easy. She was trusted just enough to get away with it, but was that really something to be proud of? Hardly, and she wasn't. No, she was _starving_ dammit! Her money had run dry a couple days ago, and her pride wouldn't allow her to complain about it or beg. She'd been living off of the station sludge, and while the end was just in sight, it was still unreachable.

As her fingertips grazed over the label of a can of peaches, a war was waging just behind her eyes. Suddenly, there was no black and white, there was only a morbidly muddled gray area. Suddenly, there was no absolute wrong and no absolute right. Suddenly, this wasn't an act of thievery, but an act of survival. But was it justifiable? Could she possibly explain herself? What if she slipped in on her pay day and secretly left enough money and some to cover the tab? Would that be enough to assuage her guilt? Would it be enough to ease the disappointment she was sure her grandfather would feel?

"Nicole!" squealed a sudden voice.

Nicole ripped her hand away from the can as if it had burned her. She whirled around in fright, her back slamming against the shelves, and it nearly toppled over. Her heart was racing just behind her ribcage. What she wasn't expecting to see was the excited face of Chrissy.

"Chrissy!" exclaimed Nicole, her hand pressing against her chest in a futile attempt to quell her rapidly beating heart. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, shopping?" countered Chrissy, her eyebrow arching and a smirk playing with the edges of her lips. "Is that against the law, _officer_?"

Nicole could hear the tinge of playfulness in the younger woman's voice, but it did little to put her mind at ease. _Did she know what I was gonna do?_ Nicole's fingers curled into the front of her shirt while her other arm wrapped around herself. She moved to put as much space between herself and the can of peaches as possible without bringing suspicion to herself.

"No," responded Nicole shakily. "No law against that."

"Figured so... my dad being the sheriff and all," joked Chrissy, but frowned when Nicole just nodded. "You alright, Nicole? You look a little shaken."

"What? Shaken? Me? No," chuckled Nicole uneasily. "Why would I be shaken?"

"I... don't know?" answered Chrissy slowly. "That's why I kinda asked?"

"Oh, right," said Nicole, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "Well, I'm not shaken."

"Good to know," replied Chrissy before she stuffed her hands into her pockets. "So..."

"So,"

"Awkwardness aside," continued Chrissy as if the uncomfortable atmosphere that settled around them wasn't there. "I wanted to invite you to lunch tomorrow!"

The cashier returned from the back room a moment later. Nicole offered him an overly enthusiastic wave, and all she received was an unimpressed frown before he picked up his paper, and hid behind the daily news of Purgatory. Feeling a little embarrassed and indignant, Nicole turned her eyes to Chrissy. She marveled at the way the younger woman allowed the awkwardness to roll off her back. The gleam in her eye said she was a woman on a mission, and she wouldn't allow something as trivial as the dullness of conversation stop her.

"As nice as that seems, I've got work tomorrow." declined Nicole, fiddling with the zipper on her coat.

"But you do get a lunch break." countered Chrissy with a smirk. Her head tilted to the side and stray pieces of hair fell into her eyes. "And you can't tell me otherwise because I know how things work down at the station."

"I don't know," sighed Nicole.

"I'll even pay for it." insisted Chrissy earnestly.

"Why?" asked Nicole dubiously. "Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"Because," faltered Chrissy, and she suddenly became timid as she adjusted her scarf just to give her hands something to do. "Because I wanted you to meet one of my friends."

"You wanted me to meet one of your friends... why?" pressed Nicole, her mind not really wrapping around the concept.

"Because I thought _we_ were friends." whispered Chrissy quietly. "I wanted you two to get along."

Nicole snapped her mouth closed as she observed Chrissy through narrowed eyes. She was a much different person than she was a few minutes ago. Gone was the excitement and bravado she came in with, and in its place were humiliation and hurt. She was still fiddling with her scarf as Nicole sighed heavily. Nicole felt horrible emotions battling inside of her as she watched the display. How could she possibly hurt Chrissy's feelings when all of this could very well be all because of her? Then again, how could Nicole allow herself to get close to people, to let them in when she wasn't on steady ground in Purgatory? But...

"Well," Nicole finally said. "How could I disagree to a free lunch with a... friend?"

Chrissy's face brightened instantly at Nicole's words, and she said, "I knew you couldn't pass up a friendship with me."

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Nicole fondly. "Well, when a girl nearly gets run down for your attention, how could you just say no?"

"Funny," drawled Chrissy with an eye roll. "I'll meet you outside the station tomorrow around your break?"

"Sure," responded Nicole, and they shared a nod before Chrissy's eyes wandered to the can of peaches.

"You like peaches?" she asked while nodding toward the can.

"Oh, uh, kinda," mumbled Nicole, her mouth suddenly dry and her tongue suddenly too big to fit behind her teeth.

"Well, I hope you enjoy them." smiled Chrissy before she moved on down the isle.

"No," said Nicole, taking a step in the other direction, but still looking over at Chrissy. "I don't think I'll get them today."

"You're weird, you know that?" questioned Chrissy, but the smile on her face held no malice.

"So I've been told," chuckled Nicole before she turned to the door. She made sure to make polite eye contact with the cashier one last time as she called to Chrissy over her shoulder. "Have a nice night."

Nicole didn't wait for a reply before she allowed the night air to wrap around her as she stalked through the parking lot. Her eyes automatically glanced in the general direction of where she thought she saw a pair of red eyes, but yet again, there was nothing there waiting for her. Shrugging it off, Nicole continued to her car. The handle was cold against her fingertips as she quickly unlocked the door.

The slam echoed through the still air, and she continued to gaze out at the door of the store. When Chrissy walked out a few minutes later, Nicole watched her carefully as she walked down the street, and only when she turned a corner did she blink. With a sigh, Nicole slowly leaned back into her seat. She stared up at the roof once more.

"What the hell are you doing, Haught?" she said to herself.

Her heart was already torn to pieces, and there was no room for any friends. As she slowly let her head fall to the side, she glanced at the boxes surrounding her. Her life was both empty and very full at the same time. There wasn't anymore space in her life to fit Chrissy or some other friend of hers when she could barely find any room for herself.

"I'm only going for the food." stated Nicole weakly.

Was that true? She didn't really know, but Nicole was content to mumble those words over and over again until she did. Her stomach rumbled again, and just like she'd been doing before, she dug her thumb into her gut. Nicole could practically feel the gurgling fighting against the pad of her thumb, but she assured herself that she was fine. She didn't need to steal, not when she was going out with Chrissy tomorrow, and then she'd be able to hold out until pay day. She was fine.

...

To put it plainly, Nicole's morning was off to a miserable start. When she opened her eyes that morning, a thick layer of snow obscured her vision of the outside world. That in itself wasn't enough to dampen her mood. In fact, Nicole convinced herself that the snow only provided a curtain of privacy as she changed. No, what prompted her bad mood was the colorful ticket buried underneath the snow and was pressed against her glass. Nicole groaned loudly as she buttoned up the buttons of her uniform shirt.

She'd have to dig it out and stuff it into the glove box with the other one. By the time she locked her car door, ready to head to the station for the morning, there was a loud meow. With a sigh, Nicole glanced down at the tabby cat blinking up at her with wide eyes. Ever since Nicole had taken to camping out in front of the grocery store, some random cat had taken to hiding out under her car. She offered the thing food _one goddamn time_ , and it never left.

"Sorry, pal," shrugged Nicole with a grimace. "I don't have anything for you today."

The cat meowed once again before it dashed under her car. Nicole could hear the hissing and growling, but she didn't have time to fuss with the animal. As she trekked on down the road towards the station, snow began to fall from the sky. By the time she finally made it into work, her black windbreaker was covered in white.

"Damn," whistled Theo Mars, a fellow deputy. "Ain't lookin' so _haught_ there, huh, Haught?"

"That was funny," drawled Nicole sarcastically as she headed towards her desk. "Almost as funny as the three other times you've said it this week."

"Someone have a bad morning?" commented Theo, his eyebrows raising.

"You could say that." muttered Nicole, pulling off her soaked jacket, and hanging it over the back of her chair. "Anything interesting come through?"

"Eh, not really," shrugged Theo, his fingers interlocked behind his head, and his stetson hanging low across his face. "The most interesting thing would be Mr. Norris callin' in to complain about his livestock goin' missing, but after you've been here awhile, you learn just why them cows head for the hills."

"Are you sure they just up and run off?" remarked Nicole incredulously as she settled down into her chair.

"Hope so," said Theo, flicking the brim of his hat out of his eyes. "The alternative might be a little unsettling seein' as it happens quite often with Mr. Norris' livestock."

"And no one thinks to really look into it?" demanded Nicole, her eyebrows furrowing as she recounted Shorty's cryptic words from before. "What if something's not right about that picture?"

"Whoa, Haught," conceded Theo, raising his hands as a sign of peace. "I was just jokin'! These things happen in Purgatory... Don't they happen in, uh... where'd you say you was from?"

"I didn't, and not as regularly as you think it should." said Nicole with a frown.

"Look, Haught," sighed Theo, clearly growing frustrated. "I've grown up 'round these parts, and livestock goes missing, there's nothin' much to it."

Nicole was about to retort, but Nedley's arrival brought her to a stop. The frown he wore was dulled by the exhaustion written so openly across his face. He spared one quick glare towards some professional-looking man that Nicole hadn't seen around since she'd settled into Purgatory. Nedley stormed into his office as he rubbed his eyes with his pointer finger and his thumb.

"Well if it ain't Wynonna Earp herself." whistled Theo, his eyes widening. "I wouldn't've expected to see her in here unless it was behind bars."

Nicole's eyes darted away from Nedley, and swept across the room. There weren't many women in the station, so it wasn't that hard to distinguish who Theo was talking about. The woman was trailing behind the rigid man who was at the receiving end of Nedley's glare. Her face looked grim as her eyes remained glued to the box in her hand, and Nicole briefly wondered what was inside before something clicked inside her brain.

"Earp? Any relation to Waverly Earp?" she asked Theo.

The moment her eyes connected with the bartender's at Shorty's, Waverly Earp had settled herself snugly inside Nicole's mind. Nicole had berated herself numerous times for letting her name slip. It's like she had no control over her mouth and what came out of it. There were several times that Nicole had panicked, convincing herself that Waverly would search her history before she'd convince herself that Waverly wouldn't think too much about her to even look. _Why wouldn't she though?_ Nicole scowled to herself. Why would she _want_ Waverly to type her name into Google?

"Yep," said Theo, adding emphasis on the 'p'. "That's the big, bad older sister of hers. She's not that popular 'round Purgatory."

Nicole gave him a quizzical look before she allowed her eyes to trail back to Wynonna. In that moment, Wynonna decided to glance up from the box, and their eyes met. The older Earp gave Nicole a sarcastic grin before it slipped into a scowl as she ducked behind the door that slammed closed behind her.

"Looks like she don't like you already!" chuckled Theo, leaning heavily onto the arm of his swivel chair.

"All I did was look at her." said Nicole petulantly. "That doesn't mean she hates me."

"I don't know," shrugged Theo, adjusting himself quickly when he caught sight of Nedley's glare. "Wynonna was always weird like that."

Nicole bit her lip thoughtfully as they lapsed into silence. A part of her felt for the woman. If Theo's reaction along with the quick stares from the rest of the station were anything to go by, she'd say that Wynonna was used to feeling like an outsider in her own hometown. Nicole knew better than most what that was like, and she felt the sudden urge to defend the misunderstood woman. On the other hand, Nicole knew nothing about her, nor did she feel the urge to actually make the effort to.

"I-" started Nicole slowly, but Theo's phone rang, effectively cutting her off.

"Officer Mars," answered Theo, his friendly demeanor chased away by the air of professionalism. "Location? Yes, I'm on my way."

"What happened?"

"Domestic disturbance up at the Simmons Ranch." responded Theo quickly as he slipped his arms into his coat. "C'mon, this could be an actual case to get you into the flow, not the 'disturbance' over at Shorty's."

"Hey," argued Nicole, although she was slipping into her own windbreaker. "That was a real case!"

"Whatever you say there, Haught," deadpanned Theo. "Let's go."

...

"Now remember," said Theo seriously, turning in his seat the second he shut off the engine. "Despite the Simmons' bein' fairly collected people, you keep your eye open at all times, you got it? Keep your back to the wall, and-"

"I'm not new to this, Mars." growled Nicole as she unbuckled her seat belt. "And we're wasting time acting like I am."

"Alright, c'mon,"

The two officers got out of the car. Nicole's hand was at her hip cautiously. Despite Theo's assurances that the brother and sister were friendly people, Nicole wouldn't let them get the upper hand. She wasn't willing to put anything past the people of Purgatory, and she sure as hell wasn't about to give anyone the benefit of the doubt while on duty... not again.

"Hey, Tom!" called Theo the moment they reached the door. "Lisa! Come on out here so I can talk to ya!"

The shouts coming from inside the house stopped immediately, and Nicole's hand itched to grasp her firearm. The yells were replaced by slow shuffling behind the door. Nicole's heart raced violently, and she swore she felt it throughout her body. Theo gave her a questioning stare as he heard her shallow breathing. Once the door opened, Nicole winced at the loud creak of the rusty hinges.

"Didn't know you were coming, Theo," remarked the man in the doorway.

Nicole observed him carefully. The man, Tom, seemed very agitated, but it was obvious that he tried to rein it in for company. His eyes were wild and a muscle in his jaw twitched occasionally just behind his beard. A woman appeared behind him, and she didn't bother hiding her fury as she shoved past her brother.

"Of course you didn't, you dumbass!" snapped Lisa. "You were too busy not doing a damn thing!"

"Shut the fuck up," drawled Tom with an eye roll, and Lisa launched herself in his direction before Theo grabbed her around the waist.

"Whoa there, Lisa!" exclaimed Theo, pulling her away, and only released her when he was certain that she wasn't going to throw herself at her brother. "You wanna tell us what this is about this time?"

"Who the hell is this?" questioned Tom, his eyebrows furrowing as he finally noticed Nicole. "Haven't seen you around, have I?"

"This is Officer Haught," answered Theo, putting himself between the siblings. "She's new to Purgatory."

"Really?" Tome asked, his tone rising in interest as he turned his gaze to Nicole. "You got a first name, Officer Haught? Maybe I could show you around myself?"

"No thanks," denied Nicole flatly. "And it's Officer Haught to you."

"Hey," spat Tom, his cheeks flaring in embarrassment.

"Stop flirting with girls, and go take out the fucking trash!" screeched Lisa, her anger finally spilling over.

"Trash?" repeated Theo incredulously. "This all started over... ya know what, I'm not that surprised. Why don't we all head inside, and maybe Officer Haught could talk to Lisa while I talk to you, Tom."

"Look at that, Tom," sneered Lisa. "I get to talk to the girl."

"Oh, shut-"

"Get goin'," pressed Theo, gently pushing Tom inside the doorway. "Maybe we can all settle this peacefully."

...

"I take it that those two are always at each others throats?" Nicole quipped the second they stepped foot in the station.

"Yeah," nodded Theo with a weary smirk. "Tom always acts surprised when one of us deputies ends up on their doorstep. Lisa's always expecting it, yet she makes no effort to keep the yelling to a minimum."

"Well," commented Nicole, trying to sound offhanded. "You gotta agree with her to some extent."

"Oh, lookie here," grinned Theo, turning to Nicole to give her an amused look. "Someone's pickin' sides!"

"As if you aren't," deadpanned Nicole, giving him an eye roll as they settled into their desks. "I know you agree with Tom, but you have to see that he throws the biggest fit over doing the littlest thing! But apparently men can do no wrong because they know all, huh?"

"I know that I'm hungry." joked Theo with a chuckle. "Can you blame me? Those two can fight for hours! Another hour and it's my lunch break!"

Nicole rolled her eyes, and just as she was about to dive headfirst into some paperwork, her eyes caught sight of Wynonna stalking out of the room she previously took ownership of. There appeared to be a bit of powdered sugar on her nose, and Nicole would have told her, she really would've, but given the look of disdain she received earlier, she found it in her best interest to steer clear of the oldest Earp.

Phones were ringing all across the station as Nicole busied herself with paperwork on the Simmons' debacle. Nedley was coming and going all morning, and every time he came back, he looked more distressed than before. Nicole found herself more distracted by Nedley with each passing. There was clearly something going on, but every time she offered up her service when he slipped on his jacket once again, he shot her down.

"Don't worry yourself," assured Theo once he saw the irritated look cross over her face. "Once you've been here awhile, maybe Nedley'll take you up on your offer."

"Yeah," mumbled Nicole distractedly.

"It's lunch time," announced Theo, throwing down his pen and massaging his wrist. "You wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"Nah, I've got plans... Maybe next time," said Nicole.

"Oh, you do, do you?" countered Theo disbelievingly. "Who do you have plans with?"

"Hey, Officer Haught!" called Chrissy, bouncing through the station. "You ready to go?"

"Chrissy?!" said Theo, stunned. "You're goin' out with Chrissy?"

"Don't say it like that," groaned Nicole. "But yeah, Chrissy and I have plans for lunch."

"Hey, Theo," greeted Chrissy politely before she turned back to Nicole. "C'mon, we can't leave Stephanie waiting!"

" _And_ Stephanie?!" mumbled Theo, clearly shocked. "When did you even have time to get cozy with those girls?"

"Why don't you go wait for me outside?" suggested Nicole, and turned her chair towards Theo when Chrissy nodded enthusiastically and headed outside. "What's the big deal?"

"You're hangin' with the sheriff's daughter is all... It's a little shocking. And Stephanie..." Theo trailed off with raised eyebrows.

"What about her?" demanded Nicole as the other deputy locked his files in his drawer before grabbing his coat.

"Oh, you'll see when you get there." chuckled Theo, rounding his desk as he strode for the door. "You two will be the _best_ of friends."

"When you say it like that, it makes me a little scared." drawled Nicole, unimpressed by his cackling.

"I wanna hear all about this lunch when you get back." said Theo, giving her wink as he left the station.

"Again," sighed Nicole, rubbing a hand over her face before she herself finished up. "What the hell are you doing, Haught?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking more on the beginning where Nicole contemplated stealing, I wanted her to wage an internal war with herself. I wanted her to not see it as right or wrong, but as survival despite the fact she's an officer. I didn't have her actually steal anything, but I just wanted to paint the picture of how even the best of people can succumb to certain things in order to survive. I wanted to show that in some cases, it isn't all black and white, but a morbidly muddled gray.


	4. Comparisons

Throughout her life, Waverly had questioned several things. She questioned whether she was enough for her mother, or if she could have done more to get her to stay. Once their perfect little family was ripped apart by the loss of their mother, Waverly often wondered if her daddy ever blamed her. He certainly brushed her off and ignored her, but did he blame her?

Did he blame her like Willa seemed to? A tiny little Waverly always thought about why Willa never let her tag along with her and Wynonna. She always questioned her oldest sister's motives when it came to such things like forcing her to walk along the rafter in the barn, and then turning around and tattling on her to daddy anyway.

When the Earp girls were younger, the only unquestionable thing -or should she say _person_ \- was Wynonna. Long after Willa would slip into her room for bed, and once their daddy slipped into an alcohol-induced coma for the night, Wynonna would creep out of her room, take caution to the few squeaky floorboards, and sneak into Waverly's room.

It was those small moments that only came about in the middle of the night and never saw the light of day that brought a sense of tranquility inside Waverly. The last time she really crushed her stuffed bear to her chest in hopes of the animal chasing away all her tears and worst nightmares was before Willa so cruelly ripped his eye out. Once Wynonna started taking the bear's place, the stuffed animal hardly seemed helpful.

And then the only steady ground she stood on was ripped out below her feet, leaving her falling endlessly through sorrow, despair, and pain. Her crutch was taken from her to be locked up in some hospital. Waverly didn't understand! Hospitals were for the hurt and the dying, and Wynonna wasn't either! It was only when Gus knelt down in front of her with her hands gently holding Waverly's shoulders did she get it through to Waverly.

"Sweetie," started Gus sadly. "Some people are hurt in ways that everyone else doesn't see, but that doesn't mean they aren't hurting."

"I don't get it!" exclaimed Waverly, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Why can't Wynonna come home with us? Please, Gus?"

"She will, Waverly, I promise she will." said Gus, her own eyes shining with tears. "But she needs some help that we can't give her right now, you understand, baby girl?"

"I can!" promised Waverly desperately, the stuffed bear she forgot all about once upon a time pressed tightly against her chest. "Wynonna needs me, Gus! Please, I can help her! We need to get her before the rev-"

"Now, Waverly, baby," interrupted Gus seriously. "Whatever that daddy of yours put into your head, you get it out now. These "demons" that you and Wynonna think you see is all a lie. Understand?"

As Waverly peered into Gus' eyes, she could see a fire burning in them. The intensity in them was enough to shut Waverly up for the time being. In that moment, Waverly began to think that maybe no one would believe her seeing as Gus didn't. It was that moment where Waverly decided that she didn't require anyone's help, that she knew exactly what took Willa away into the woods.

"Okay," whispered Waverly, looking away from Gus.

"Good girl," nodded Gus, relief evident on her face. "Now let's go inside. I'll make you some of my special hot chocolate, and I'll throw in some extra marshmallows, but just this once."

So, yes... Waverly was used to questioning many things in her life. But right now, in the present, Waverly questioned which she loathed more: revenants or sloppy drunks who were stumbling by noon. Most people were out and about at their jobs, or were out to lunch by that time in the morning, but the only ones to be found sitting across from her at the bar were the elder gentlemen. Usually, Waverly had no problem with them, but when a certain one decided to get touchy-feely, and none too gentle, that's when Waverly contemplated getting out her shotgun in a threatening manner.

"Mr. Dennis," snapped Waverly, irritation coloring her tone. "What did I tell you last time? I'll stop serving you if you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"But Miss Waverly," hiccuped Mr. Dennis before his eyes narrowed in thought. "I mean Miss Earp... Miss Waverly Earp? 'M your one, uh, I mean number, um... 'M your top cust... buyer! You can't do that!"

"I'm warning you one last time." muttered Waverly, her eyes rolling at his butchered sentence. "If you don't stop grabbing at me, I'm getting Shorty or Champ to deal with you."

The men sitting on either side of Mr. Dennis started snorting and chuckling into their beers. Waverly blatantly ignored them as she vigorously wiped away the damp rings on the bar surface along with the foam that spilled over the top of Mr. Dennis' untouched glass. He seemed to finally sense that Waverly wasn't kidding.

"Bathroom," murmured Mr. Dennis before he shakily pushed himself off the stool, and wobbled towards the men's bathroom.

By the time Shorty came through the door, he paused when he spotted Waverly. She was scrubbing the bar with a little too much force than was necessary. Frustration was weighing heavily on her brow, and her tense shoulders were proof enough that his bartender was anything but relaxed. Shorty's quick strides slowed to hesitant steps as he glanced around his bar to find what was irritating Waverly this early in the morning.

His eyes caught one of the drinkers' at the bar, and they shared a nod. Shorty's questions were soon answered once he finally reached the bar. Waverly still hadn't noticed his arrival, so he carefully reached out to touch her forearm, only to have Waverly rip back, anger written across her face.

"That's it, Mr. Dennis, I'm getting my-" spat Waverly, but quickly trailed off when her eyes connected with the concerned ones of Shorty. "Shorty? I didn't even hear you come in!"

"That's 'cause you were too busy lookin' at your own reflection, darlin'." wheezed one of the patrons with a laugh as he tapped against the shiny surface of the bar. "Don't worry, my wife spends hours lookin' at hers, too."

"I don't think now's the right time, Andy." chuckled Shorty, and sighed when Waverly didn't respond. "You good to hold down the fort while I have a word with my employee, Andy?"

"I'll have you know, I've held down many a fort in my days." started Andy, tapping his palm against the rim of his glass. "Why, there was this one time-"

"Okay, I believe you," Shorty interrupted as he rounded the bar. "When Tommy comes on out of that bathroom with his tail between his legs, tell him I said he's had his limit for this morning."

"Gotcha, boss," saluted Andy, and scowled when the handle of his cane jabbed him in the forehead. "Consider this fort held."

"Thanks, my mind's at ease," muttered Shorty, cocking his head towards the backroom when he met Waverly's gaze. "This'll only take a minute."

Waverly breathed out through her nose, her eyes closing subconsciously. Shorty was persistent when it came to finding out what was nagging her mind, and he rarely ever let it go once he led her to the backroom. Andy was watching her expectantly, and offered her a grin. With a sharp sigh, Waverly threw her rag down atop the bar, and gave Andy a reluctant smile when he reached out to grab it, and started wiping away at nonexistent spots.

"If I keep this up, maybe I'll give you a run for your money, girl!" cackled Andy before he descended into a fit of coughs.

"How can I ever compete?" joked Waverly softly, but her smile slipped as quickly as it came.

It was too early in the morning, and she hadn't had enough time or energy to carefully craft the joyful mask she wore on certain days. Some days she could slip it on like it was second nature (which it was), and others were days that it took everything inside her to put together the small fragments of the mask, and that morning was one of those days.

Every step towards the backroom was troubled. Waverly had to glance down just to assure herself that her feet weren't encased in cinder blocks. She vaguely heard the sink running in the men's bathroom, but she could've imagined it. By the time she finally reached the backroom, Shorty was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and he had a questioning look in his eye.

"Waverly," started Shorty tentatively. "You usually aren't so short-fused when it comes to Tommy."

"Maybe I should!" exclaimed Waverly, suddenly defensive. "You're saying I _shouldn't've-_ "

"No," said Shorty, cutting her off. "I'm not saying that at all. What I _am_ trying to get at is I'm a little... concerned that something else is on your mind."

"There isn't," insisted Waverly flatly, subconsciously reaching up to her neck.

It had been days since she'd been strung up from the Earp sign outside of the Homestead, but the rope burns were still coloring parts of her neck. Waverly had taken to wearing scarves or makeup to cover them up, but there were times where she feared someone might catch sight of bruises. And if that wasn't enough, the night previously had found Waverly fighting against some shadow man who obviously had an obsession with her.

So excuse her if she seemed a little off when it came to disruptive drunks who refused to acknowledge that they had a few too many. Waverly released a shaky sigh, and leaned back against the doorway. She held her face in her hands and allowed herself just a moment to ignore everything around her.

Waverly was so sure about breaking the curse herself before Wynonna came home. She even took courses to help in that field! Once her sister came back, she was content to being the sidekick who offered the research because how else would the hero get along without help. Waverly was so excited to help Wynonna break the curse and send the revenants back to Hell, but for all the times she stopped to think about how she could defeat the demons, she never took the time to think about how taxing and painful and terrifying it could be.

By the time Waverly let her fingers trail down her face before her arms fell to her side, Shorty was no longer keeping up his nonchalant facade. He looked torn between giving her space, or enveloping her in a supportive hug. She was grateful for his thoughtfulness considering she didn't feel up for a hug. And how would she be able to explain that?

She couldn't just tell Shorty about all the unusual things happening around Purgatory because of her and her sister. Waverly had learned long ago that no one would believe her. Wynonna had tried, oh how she tried so hard to convince people of the demons who stalked them ruthlessly, but all it got her was a one-way ticket to the "nuthouse", as Wynonna liked to put it. Waverly grew up seeing how Gus refused to believe anything that came out of Wynonna's mouth if it had to do with revenants. Waverly wouldn't let Shorty look at her like that, she _couldn't_.

"I'm just tired, Shorty." sighed Waverly, her head falling back against the doorframe.

"Of?" pressed Shorty, watching as Waverly crossed her arms across her chest.

"Can I take my break early?" pleaded Waverly, ignoring his question.

"You sure? It's only..." said Shorty incredulously, but trailed off when Waverly gave him her best puppy eyes. "Sure... Why don't you head over to the diner for lunch?"

"Thank you," beamed Waverly, pulling a startled Shorty into a quick hug. "I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, yeah... Bring me back something, would ya?"

Waverly halfheartedly waved her hand as she walked away. She glanced around the bar, and noticed that Mr. Dennis was passed out on the bar while Andy wiped away his spittle with the rag he took from Waverly. Andy waved as Waverly headed out, and for a moment, Waverly couldn't help but give a genuine, albeit small smile.

...

"So like," drawled Stephanie, twirling her straw around in her iced tea. "Chrissy tells me you're an officer or whatever."

Nicole's eye twitched as she listened to the ice rattling against the cup. The trio was currently occupying a booth in the diner. Chrissy had taken to sitting on the inside next to Stephanie, and Nicole sat right in the middle across from them. Nicole arched an eyebrow, and plucked at her uniform shirt.

"Well, if my uniform is anything to go by, I'd say Chrissy was telling the truth." Nicole quipped, and ground her teeth when Stephanie scoffed.

"Duh, I have eyes," said Stephanie, and made a point to roll them.

"Well maybe you should form the sentence better." countered Nicole, but sighed when she caught sight of Chrissy's nervous glances. "My apologies, Stephanie... I just really like to get smart with people."

"Whatever," shrugged Stephanie, and pulled her straw to her lips. "Chrissy also tells me that you're hot."

"I said her _name_ is Haught." corrected Chrissy bitterly as she picked up her own cup.

"Well, I've heard both." joked Nicole, but her smile dissipated when only Chrissy chuckled before trailing off uncomfortably. "But _whatever_ , right?"

"You know what else-"

"Chrissy told you?" interrupted Nicole before she could stop herself. "What else did Chrissy tell you?"

"Hm," hummed Stephanie with a frown before she set her cup down. "She _didn't_ tell me how _rude_ you can be."

"Well I guess that's a surprise for both of you." snapped Nicole.

Stephanie scoffed while Chrissy fidgeted in the booth. Anger was boiling in Nicole's veins. _Who does she think she is? Her high horse isn't very high!_ Stephanie and Nicole were sharing a venomous look when the waitress came bustling over without a second thought towards the silent tension that was weaved intricately between the table's occupants.

Nicole's eyes darted to the waitress as she handed them plate after plate. Nicole very much wanted to resume the heated glare contest with Stephanie, but why should she waste her lunch break on her when she could focus on the hot plate before her? She was vaguely aware of the triumphant smirk being sent her way, but the burger on her plate was too enticing to pay Stephanie any sort of attention.

"The way you're looking at that plate makes it seem like you haven't eaten in days." scoffed Stephanie in disgust as she carefully undid the napkin around her utensils.

"Whatever," drawled Nicole as she dipped a fry in her ketchup.

"You were right, Chrissy. She _is_ weird." sneered Stephanie, stabbing her salad forcefully.

"Stephanie, stop it!" exclaimed Chrissy, glaring at her friend before she gave Nicole a guilty smile. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I promise."

"Why are you defending her?" spat Stephanie, slamming her fork down and turning in her seat to look at Chrissy. "You see how-"

"Just don't, Steph," pleaded Chrissy, staring down at her own untouched salad. "Nicole saved my life, okay? You don't have to be..."

"I don't have to be what?" probed Stephanie, her eyebrows arched challengingly.

"An asshole," remarked Nicole nonchalantly, not even looking up from her burger.

"Listen here, you bi- Oh! Look who it is." snapped Stephanie acidly, but cut herself off when she looked over. "Another weirdo came to lunch."

Nicole couldn't help but cast her eyes around the diner, but she did feel a pang of contempt. She was bringing her ketchup-covered fry to her lips, but once she caught sight of Waverly, the fry fell as did her jaw. She could barely make out Chrissy muttering a faint 'Stop' to Stephanie. Waverly had found her way into the diner as easily as she had found a certain place inside Nicole's mind.

But she looked different than she did when they officially met. Gone were the shy smiles and the bright eyes; A deep-rooted sorrow nestled comfortably inside Waverly's eyes, and it bloomed into exhaustion and desolation. She offered halfhearted smiles to those who waved her way, but it didn't quite reach her eyes to battle away the horrid emotions swirling there. Overall, she just looked so very tired, and Nicole felt for her.

Nicole felt the sudden urge to go over to her and just talk. She wanted to talk away the sadness that wasn't that hidden. She wanted to make Waverly laugh just to see what it sounded like. She wanted to crack a joke or two just so she catch a glimpse of that shy smile before Waverly ducked her head to hide it with her hair. She wanted to- _Oh shit! She's looking!_ With all her bravado sucked dry, Nicole averted her eyes swiftly, her cheeks burning.

Even through the hustle and bustle of the crowded diner, Nicole could still hear every footstep that brought Waverly closer and closer to their table. Nicole slowly slid down into her seat, hoping against anything that Waverly would keep going, would walk right past her. _What, no! Let her stop to say hello._ Nicole cringed at that part of her brain, and she wanted nothing more than to hide behind a menu that she didn't have.

"Stephanie? Chrissy? _Officer Haught_?" stammered Waverly, eyes landing on each in turn. "How do you know these two?"

"Hey, Waverly!" exclaimed Chrissy, but her smile vanished when she caught Stephanie's incredulous glare out of the corner of her eye. "I would've invited you, but I thought you were scheduled to work today?" It came out more of a question.

"I took a break." mumbled Waverly, a grim acceptance flashing in her eyes, and something told Nicole that the duo across from her usually planned things without including Waverly.

"Would you, um," said Nicole, looking away when Waverly turned to her. "Would you like to join us?"

"I'm afraid I can't." declined Waverly with an apologetic smile, her eyes darting to Stephanie. "I really do need to get back to work, and I did promise to bring something back for Shorty."

"Oh," grumbled Nicole, ignoring the way her stomach churned in disappointment. "Maybe another time?"

"Maybe," shrugged Waverly, a slow smile forming on her lips. "Shorty did promise you a free one on the house... Come by sometime."

Nicole was about to reply when, "Oh my god! Is that a hickey?"

Nicole's eyes automatically dropped to Waverly's neck just as Waverly's hand flew to cover it. Her eyes widened, panic and alarm evident in them. She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to think of something to say, but Stephanie beat her to the punch.

"You bitch! I see you're trying to cover it up." cackled Stephanie, a toothy grin on her face. "You know, one of these days we need to sit down and talk about how good Champ is in bed."

"Stephanie-" chuckled Waverly nervously.

"Because that boy definitely isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm guessing he has the biggest tool in the shed." smirked Stephanie, shoveling a forkful of salad into her mouth. "Am I right, Waves?"

"Does he?" giggled Chrissy, her eyes wide and a playful smile on her face.

Nicole was well aware that if there was a group of young women around, odds are that they would rate and compare how well their boyfriends were in bed. When she was younger, she had her own group, and she normally kept quiet when they started up about their new boyfriends. And while that was uncomfortable then, it was hell now. She turned back to her burger, thoroughly content to block out the conversation entirely as she took a rather forceful bite.

"I'd rather just keep what happens in the bedroom in the bedroom." muttered Waverly, her eyes refusing to glance over at Nicole. "But like I said earlier, I've got to be going. I'll see you later, Officer Haught."

Once she heard Waverly walking away to the counter, Nicole finally looked up from her plate. She couldn't tear her eyes away from her, even when Waverly's eyes danced across the diner until they met hers. With a shy little wave, she turned back to place her order. Nicole's heart fluttered a little, but she fought against it.

"Well," drawled Stephanie with an eye roll. "Champ doesn't have a problem with taking it out of the bedroom."

"Stephanie," warned Chrissy, giving her a stern stare.

"What?" said Stephanie with a shrug. "Waverly knows about it, so it must not be a big deal."

"Wait," interrupted Nicole, holding a hand up. "You mean to tell me that he _cheats_ on _her_?"

"Duh," scoffed Stephanie as if Nicole lived under or rock or something. "Almost everyone in town knows about it, and she still stays with him anyway!"

"Why the hell would he cheat on _her_?" demanded Nicole, unable to wrap her head around the thought of anyone cheating on Waverly.

"That's another obvious question." answered Stephanie with a wide grin, obviously enjoying spreading some old gossip to someone new.

"Stephanie, please," snapped Chrissy, her eyes darting between Stephanie, Nicole, and Waverly. "I don't know why you have to be so mean when it comes to Waverly. She's actually pretty sweet if you just-"

"Please," hissed Stephanie, sending a look of contempt towards Waverly. "It's probably all an act. I bet she'll snap just like her freak sister."

"Wynonna?" said Nicole, thinking back to the way the older Earp shrugged her off and the way the deputies at the station gave her strange looks.

"You met her?" demanded Stephanie, her eyes snapping back to Nicole, momentarily forgetting about Waverly and the spat she had with Nicole previously. "What'd she do? She was rude to you, I bet. The nerve of some people."

"You're right," agreed Nicole, her blood boiling as she abruptly hopped out of her seat. "Some people can just be _so_ rude. And ya know what? I'm gonna get this to go. Chrissy, you honestly have no idea how much I appreciate you inviting me along, but you were so very wrong."

With that, Nicole grabbed her half-eaten burger and fries, and stormed over to the counter beside Waverly. She suppressed the grin twitching the edges of her lips when Waverly jumped, startled by her sudden presence. Nicole never took her eyes off the shorter woman as she requested a container for her leftovers.

"Leaving so soon?" questioned Waverly, a ghost of a smile flickering in her eyes. "Weren't you having a good time?"

"Chrissy? I can handle her." said Nicole with a soft laugh. "Stephanie? I'd rather listen to fingernails scraping against a chalkboard."

"Oh, really?" Waverly laughed, and Nicole nearly melted from the sound. "I tend to compare her to fingernails scraping against a chalkboard."

"Oh, no, no, no! She's much worse!" exclaimed Nicole in mock horror.

"I guess," chuckled Waverly, her eyes crinkling a bit at the edges. "So, what were they saying about me today?"

Nicole's easygoing grin fell into a deep frown. Waverly knew about the way those two (well, Stephanie) talked behind her back? Why was she still friends with them? Then again, if she stayed with this Champ guy, Nicole was led to believe that Waverly was all about second chances. Nicole sighed heavily before she gave her a sheepish smile.

"Look, I don't really know too much-" explained Nicole uncomfortably before she was cut off.

"It's okay," insisted Waverly with a self-deprecating smile. "That was a tight spot I shouldn't have put you in."

"For what it's worth, I disagree with everything Stephanie says or insinuates." said Nicole, reaching up to scratch the back of her neck.

"Thanks," nodded Waverly. "You know, make that two on the house when you pop in."

"What for?" Nicole inquired, baffled.

"It's just," said Waverly before she trailed off as her bag was placed in front of her. "I've got a good feeling about you, ya know? And I'm a great judge of character."

"Is that so?" whispered Nicole, barely reacting when her own bag was set down in front of her. "I'll try not to disappoint."

Nicole gave Waverly a megawatt smile, her dimples popping. Something about this woman she knew nothing about that wasn't secondhand news had Nicole desperate to keep a good image. Something about this tentative woman had Nicole unwilling to let her down just as her boyfriend had, just as her friends had. Something about Waverly Earp had Nicole going against the steadfast rules she set in place for herself.

"You do that," Waverly quipped while reaching forward to grab her bag. "Have a nice day, officer."

"Only if you do," grinned Nicole, and tipped her hat when Waverly offered her a small wave while walking away.

As Nicole snatched up her bag without looking, she chanced a glance at the booth she previously occupied. Stephanie was giving her a look of utter disdain. Chrissy was desolately twirling her straw in her drink before she looked up. She gave Nicole a small, guilty smile, but it came across as more of a grimace before she looked away.

"I'll catch you later, Chrissy." called Nicole, unable to stand the sadness and guilt that stood out on the younger woman's face. "Thanks for lunch."

Stephanie folded her arms, unsure of who to glare at more. And Nicole found that she couldn't have cared less about what she thought. It seemed that the only opinions that came from her mouth were backhanded compliments or flat out insults. Nicole had seen and endured too much to really allow Stephanie to bring her down and latch onto her like some toxic sludge. Besides, there were plenty of things to do besides listening to Stephanie degrade such a person as Waverly... maybe even like scratching her nails on a blackboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... Fuck Stephanie, but whatever.
> 
> Happy (early, depending on when you read this) Thanksgiving people! I hope you all enjoy yourselves and find plenty of reasons to be thankful! As a gift from me to you, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I do hope I redeemed myself for having the "friend" be Stephanie, so lemme know, bros.


	5. There Are No Laws In Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let it be known to any new readers I have gained that scenes I write can be dark, and I don't apologize for it. That being said, there are people who can't stand, can't handle, or flat out hate those type of scenes, and that's completely fine, I understand! So, for those of you who don't like them, I give to you a fair warning. This chapter scratches the surface of Nicole's past, and it's not too pleasant.

The night was uncharacteristically quiet. There was no life buzzing outside, and the wind even seemed to still. The windows were barred and boarded, so there was no hope of escaping through them. Not even a sharp _tick_ of a clock could be heard; it was smashed and broken, the glass shards scattered all around the floor.

Nicole's head felt foggy, and her temple pounded as it rested against the rough concrete. She blinked slowly as the world around her swam in and out of vision. The long tendrils of darkness slowly crept away, leaving Nicole to glance around at the unfamiliar territory around her. There were double doors before her, and they were swinging lazily on the rusted hinges.

The glass panes in the doors gave Nicole a view of the long corridor hidden behind them. The hanging lights flickered violently, but they did make it possible for her to see the blood splattered all across the walls. The room she was in was bathed in darkness, and while the officer in her told her to sweep her surroundings for any possible threats, her self-preservation had her desperately scurrying away into the corridor.

On wobbly legs, Nicole pushed herself as hard and as fast as she could to push through the double doors. They gave way underneath her scraped hands, and she leaned back against the bloody wall. Her heart pounded heavily as she watched the doors swing back and forth before they eventually came to a rest. The shadows seemed to beckon Nicole as she gasped and stuttered while peering through the glass.

Her hand twisted the front of her shirt. When she looked down, Nicole noticed she was still in her uniform, and suddenly she was assaulted with the last memory she could recall before she awoke in that place. It was a simple call really. It was a slow change of pace compared to the grueling hours she spent hunched over files and pictures and evidence that would lead them to capturing a psychotic mastermind who slaughtered an estimated seventy-three people.

So when a call came through the line about some punk kid breaking into his neighbors' house while they were away on vacation, Nicole rubbed her tired eyes before she left the station. She insisted to Hank, her partner that she could handle it, but he was persistent, saying that anything could happen. Nicole suspected that he was a little shaken by the growing numbers of the Pioneer Reaper's body count.

The kid was long gone, but that didn't mean the house was empty. Nicole had just cleared the second floor of the vacant house, but once her foot hit the bottom floor, the step behind her creaked. As Nicole quickly turned, something heavy collided with her temple, and she vaguely heard the shouts of her partner before she fell unconscious.

Her black uniform shirt had dark spots on it, and Nicole suspected that her back was now covered in blood from the wall. Her matching black slacks were tattered, and there were random tears in places. Once she assured herself that nothing was about to jump out at her through the double doors, Nicole quickly turned her neck in the other direction.

A long trail of blood coated the floor, and it trailed underneath the crack of the door at the end of the corridor. A couple of trash bags were thrown into the corners, and Nicole didn't have to look into them to figure out what the contents were. It smelt horrid and like death. Swallowing down her panic and uneasiness, Nicole slowly began to take step after step towards the door at the end of the hall. She chose to ignore the way the blood smears looked as though someone was trying to claw their way free.

It felt like needles were pricking the back of her neck, and all along her spine. The eerie stillness of the air felt as though there was a presence behind her, but every time she turned back, there was nothing there. After taking a deep breath of resignation, Nicole reached for the door handle, and twisted it with a shaky hand before she ripped the door open. There was a single light on inside the room, but it was red.

With a groan of anxiousness, Nicole stepped into the red-tinted room. There was a table pushed against the wall, and it looked like there was a journal sitting open with pages torn out. She cursed aloud, not bothering to conceal her words. In her opinion, she wasn't quite sure which was worse: the darkness of the first room, or the striking crimson tint of this one. The answer seemed so clear once she heard an animalistic choking sound from somewhere in the corner. Yes, she much preferred the first room.

...

With a jolt, Nicole aroused from her uneasy slumber. Pay day had come and gone, so she was able to afford a room in the motel. The stained ceiling overhead stared right back at Nicole as she tried and failed to slow her erratic breathing, but it was too hard to accomplish when her tank top suddenly felt too constricting. The dark was too overwhelming, and in her hazy mind, the shadows seemed to be hiding things. With a fearful gasp, Nicole quickly pulled the lamp string, bathing the room in light.

There was no one lurking in the room, but the soft mewling coming from under the bed caught her attention. Against her better judgement, Nicole decided to bring the stray cat along with her to the motel. She'd even taken to calling the small thing Calamity Jane. Nicole just lied in bed, listening to the soft mewling and purrs, and allowed the sounds to calm her nerves.

The dark of night still blanketed around Purgatory, so Nicole knew she still had about an hour before... nothing. It was her day off, but she had no idea what she could possibly do. Maybe she should flick through the three channels that the motel provided on the small television set. It was all black-and-white, and only one speaker worked, but that would be enough for Nicole on her days off.

Deciding that there was no way she'd be capable of falling back asleep, Nicole grabbed the remote from the bedside table, and flicked the TV on. As if to prove her bad luck for the night, only static came through on all three channels. She even tried to fiddle with the antennas, but it was fruitless. In the end, Nicole settled on the end of the bed, ignoring the low hisses from under the bed.

Her eyes landed on the faint crescent-shaped scars marring her hands. She dropped her face into her hands, her elbows digging into her thighs. The groaning of the pipes inside the walls could be heard all throughout the motel, and Nicole focused solely on that. It was easier than delving deeper into such memories of her nightmare. She could hear water passing through the pipeline, and she counted how long each creak lasted before she grew tired of that.

Her fingers spread across her face, and she stared down at the floor from between her fingers. Calamity Jane crawled out from under the bed, and began rubbing along her calves. With a tired smile, Nicole leaned down to scratch the cat behind her ear, something that she absolutely loved if the long purr was anything to go by. After a moment, Calamity craned her neck up, and nipped at Nicole's fingers before scurrying back under the bed.

"You're a little asshole." grumbled Nicole, rubbing her pointer finger and her thumb together to ease the sting.

The flushing of the toilet next door made Nicole groan in annoyance. While she greatly appreciated the comfort of shelter, running water, and a (springy, uncomfortable) warm bed, the little things tended to grate her nerves from time to time. Such things would be how thin the walls were, or how the heater would give out at random points throughout the night, or even that one guy a couple rooms over who seemed to never own any clothes considering he always walked to the vending machines in a _small_ towel.

Nicole peeked over at the towels hanging on the rack next to the sink on the far side of the room. She pushed off the bed, and dug through her different boxes for clothes and her shampoo and conditioner. She shivered a bit, suddenly feeling the temperature dropping at least a couple degrees. As she pushed open the door across from the sink, she padded into the bathroom.

She hissed at the cool tile against her bare feet, and rested her clothes on the back of the toilet before she twisted the knob for the hot water. After double-checking that the door was locked, Nicole closed the lid of the toilet, and dropped down onto it with her head back in her hands. Her hair hung in her face, and she relished in the steam billowing inside the small room. The heat caressed over her bare shoulders, and it fought away the chill that clung to Nicole.

She closed her eyes and listened to the heavy fall of the shower raining down. Nicole knew that if she wanted to catch the hot water before it runs cold, she'd have to get in quick, but she was more than content to just sit there with the steam wrapping around her and hanging heavily in the air. She rubbed her face wearily, and leaned far back until the back of her head was propped against the wall. She absentmindedly began untying the strings of her pajama bottoms while her eyes stared up at the ceiling.

Nicole grimaced as she fought against her mind. Images were fighting, clawing, and ripping their way into into her mind, but she was desperately shielding herself against the onslaught of terrifying memories. Yet, no matter how high she built her mental walls, or how thick they were, or how hard she fought back, there would be at least one memory that would push through the crevices, and tore a hole right through, allowing room for the rest.

Nicole growled to herself as she began slipping. Images, sounds, even feelings were tearing through, and they were gripping her with a tight fist. With the steam thickening around her, Nicole fell back into her own mind.

...

The choking sound died down as soon as it came to life. Nicole's hands shook at her side, and her eyes widened in fear. A shiver ran down her spine, and she stood frozen for about five seconds before she turned on her heel, and took off back to the darkness waiting for her at the opposite end of the hall. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face, but that didn't stop her from searching for some sort of exit.

Just as a single dry sob of panic ripped from her throat, hands grabbed her by her arms from behind. Her back went rigid, and her joints locked into place. She couldn't move a single inch, her body and nerves forbidding it, and all Nicole could do was await the fate that whoever was behind her was about to give her.

"Haught? I really hope that's you." whispered Hank, his voice wavering.

"H-Hank?" squeaked Nicole, her own voice high as she spun around.

"Thank god," sighed Hank, quickly releasing his grasp. "I mean, not as in thank god you're here! It's just... never mind."

"How do we get out of here?" Nicole wondered aloud.

"I guess we just walk out the door?" suggested Hank, and even in the dark, he could sense the unimpressed look he was receiving. "What? The only thing we can do is keep going, and I see a door right there."

"We can't go in there." stated Nicole, her fear spiking. "I heard something in there, and I don't wanna go find out what it is."

"It's the only way out." said Hank in grim acceptance. "I'll feel around for a weapon or something that can be used as one, and you stick behind me, got it?"

Nicole was not one to back down, nor was she a person to accept anything lying down. She wasn't one to run and hide, and she firmly believed in facing something head on. It was in her nature, and while some thought of it to be stupid, or the risky move of the first person to get slaughtered in a slasher film, Nicole didn't fight against it... except now.

"Fine, but I'm getting a weapon, too." insisted Nicole, setting to work in finding her own object.

"Alright," said Hank, stepping into the light filtering in through the pane in the swinging doors. "There was a loose pipe connected to the wall. Did you find anything?"

"Unless my goddamn shoe counts," hissed Nicole, her panic giving way to irritation.

"It'll have to do for now." said Hank grimly. "Stay behind me, and we'll find something better as we go."

Nicole gaped at him as he cautiously pushed open the double doors. She could tell by his pause, and the way the muscles in his back tightened that he absorbed the grisly scene that was the corridor. His hand tightened around the pipe before he took another slow step... and another... and one more... and then he was at the other door that stood ajar, the red light flooding out across the blood-stained floor.

Nicole inched her way into the corridor, her eyes glued to her partner's back. He swept the room while making sure his back was to Nicole. She paused in the doorway, and propped herself against it so she could bring her knee up to her chest so she could quickly untie her shoe. As Nicole grumbled angrily to herself about having a stupid shoe for protection, she heard the choking sound she heard before, and Hank's pipe connect with something solid.

"What the hell was that?" hissed Nicole, hopping into the room as to avoid touching the ground with her sock.

"That," panted Hank, wiping the now-bloodied pipe against his uniform slacks. "I feel, is just the start of our problems."

Nicole's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before she said anything, Hank pointed down with the pipe. Her eyebrows rose in shock, and a surprised gasp tumbled from her parted lips. There was a body lying limp in a different doorway. Blood pooled around the fallen man's head, and it was a sharp contrast to how deathly pale he was. His hollow eyes stared unseeingly forward, but nothing about that was what had Nicole slapping her hand over her mouth.

No, that was his throat and bottom jaw, or lack thereof to be exact. It suddenly hit Nicole straight upside her head then. The choking noise... it was this man who had his throat and jaw so callously ripped apart, and he was probably reaching out to her as he gagged and choked on his own blood. He was probably wanting her help, and he was probably scared, and he probably felt all alone.

"Oh, god," choked Nicole, her shoulders shaking. "Oh, god... Oh, fuck."

"Haught," said Hank firmly, turning away from the body. " _Nicole_!"

"I ran," whispered Nicole, her eyes stuck on the body. "He was dying, and I just fucking ran."

"Nicole, listen to me," snapped Hank, grabbing Nicole by her shoulders. "We are in an unfamiliar crazy house, or wherever the hell we are, you understand? There's blood everywhere, and it's dark, not to mention that you're unarmed! You heard a strange noise, and you panicked, so what? It happens to the best of us, so you can't blame yourself."

"But-"

"No," interrupted Hank, finally letting go so he could turn back around. He stepped over the body, and waved Nicole along. "We don't have time to blame ourselves. Don't let this cloud your judgement in here, alright? In here, we aren't cops; We're people who are trying to survive."

"Why can't we be both?" pressed Nicole, slipping her shoe back on.

"Think about it, Nicole," said Hank, edging his way out of the room. He stepped out onto a rickety metal walkway. "We've read up on all the evidence, and something tells me we found the Pioneer Reaper's place. What a warm welcome we got."

"That's all the more reason to be both cops and people trying to survive!" insisted Nicole, acting braver than she felt. "Right?"

"There are no laws in here." swallowed Hank, glancing over the rail, and down below. "At least that's what I'm telling myself, and it'd do you some good to follow along."

A loud bang echoed out below their feet. The metal walkway shook greatly, and Nicole found herself holding onto the gritty railing for dear life. Hank attempted to lean over, but another resonating bang send him toppling backwards onto his back. In the snap, the banging stopped, but it was replaced by a loud groaning sound. It was as if metal was scraping against metal-

"Hank!" yelped Nicole in shock, and just like that, the walkway gave out, and they were sent crashing down below.

...

The hot water ran cold long ago, and ripped away the steam right along with it. Nicole blinked owlishly, not remembering dozing off. She raised her hand to her face, and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She reached past the curtain, and turned off the water while trying to distinguish what exactly roused her from her semiconscious state.

"About time!" exclaimed a thick voice through the wall, and gave one final pound on the wall.

Nicole grumbled indignantly as she unlocked the bathroom door. It wasn't really a good time to give a response and make enemies in Purgatory, so she zipped her lip, and just hoped that her three channels picked up something. Calamity came bounding out from underneath the bed, and was transfixed by the string hanging from the waist of her pajama bottoms. So transfixed in fact, that she leaped through the air, and latched onto Nicole's thigh.

"Ow, goddamn it!" spat Nicole, trying desperately to release herself from the cat's claws.

Calamity dropped down, but stared up at Nicole with wide, unblinking blue eyes as she licked her lip once. Nicole grimaced as she circled around the cat, wary that she'd pounce again. With her hand outstretched peacefully, Nicole eased down on the bed, and carefully leaned back against the pillows. She was cursing herself for grabbing Calamity as she grabbed the remote, and almost as if reading her mind, the cat hopped up on the bed, and wrestled around with the string again.

"Don't make me drop you off!" snapped Nicole, and Calamity gave her a bored look before she sprawled herself across Nicole's lap. "Now that we've come to an understanding, let's watch some TV."

After settling in and watching a few hours worth of The Rifleman and Gilligan's Island, Nicole's stomach rumbled. As the credits rolled, she contemplated whether or not she should stick to snacking from the vending machine, or if she was in the mood to dress herself properly and head out to grab a bite to eat. In the end, it wasn't her decision seeing as the moment she opened the door, Calamity bolted out of the room.

"You crazy cat!" exclaimed Nicole before she chased after Calamity.

No matter how loud or how much she called to the cat, Calamity wasn't in a listening mood. She darted across the street, wove her way between unsuspecting people's legs, and ducked underneath cars. Once she effectively evaded Nicole, Nicole doubled over, hands on her knees as she fought to catch her breath. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Wait, what do I care?" panted Nicole, chuckling incredulously to herself. Just as she was about to give up and turn back to the motel, a voice called out to her from down the sidewalk.

"Officer Haught!" called Waverly.

Nicole stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened, and she glanced down at her attire. She was certain that a ratty, holey pair of pajama bottoms weren't exactly stylish. The flustered officer ran her hand down her right pant leg to smooth out any wrinkles that were too prominent. She cursed herself under her breath when she found herself running a hand through her flowing red locks, and after deeming herself somewhat presentable, she turned around to face Waverly... and some man with his arm around her shoulder.

"I thought I saw you chasing after this little fella." said Waverly, presenting a purring Calamity nestled deep in her arms. "He ran right under my car, so I grabbed him for you!"

"I, uh," stammered Nicole, eyeing the man next to Waverly before she looked away entirely. "Thank you, Waverly... You're a life saver."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." argued Waverly with a shy smile while ducking her head.

"Yeah, all she did was catch a cat." drawled the man with an eye roll. "Big whoop."

"Champ," warned Waverly, sending him a glare. "Officer Haught, this is my boyfriend, Champ. Champ, this is Officer Haught."

"Hey," greeted Champ, his eyes landing on the pajamas. "Nice pants."

"Gee, thanks," said Nicole through gritted teeth, her cheeks flaring. "Nice... day we're having."

"I guess," muttered Champ incredulously.

"Well, I guess we better be going." Waverly chimed in. "My shift starts soon. Will you be stopping by for those beers, Officer Haught?"

Nicole couldn't stop the disappointment and anger surging through her veins. She was aware that Waverly had a boyfriend, she knew that from the first day. Yet, to have him standing in front of her with his arm wrapped around Waverly, reeking of cologne and idiocy, it still struck a nerve, especially to see how rude he could be, and it didn't help that all three of them knew that Champ wasn't a one-woman kind of guy.

"Yeah," mumbled Nicole weakly. "How could I ever deny free beer?"

"Free beer?!" exclaimed Champ with a frown. "Why does _she_ get free beer? She's only been here a week!"

"Champ, you don't even pay your tab." countered Waverly, irritation coloring her tone. "Why are you complaining?"

"It's the principle, babe!" insisted Champ, turning his body to face Waverly. "She's been here for a week now, and Shorty's already offering her free beers?"

"It was one, Champ, and it's basically a welcoming gift." argued Waverly with an eye roll.

"I didn't get a welcoming gift." pouted Champ, and stalked away down the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry about him." Waverly apologized sheepishly.

"There's no need to feel responsible on his account." assured Nicole. "Some people are just..."

"Yeah," said Waverly quietly, her fingers twiddling in front of her. "I... yeah."

"I'll swing by today." promised Nicole, relieved to have something to do. "I really could use that beer."

"I'll be sure to keep it cold for you." smiled Waverly. "Don't disappoint me on that, Haught."

Nicole glanced back and forth between Waverly's eyes. She had an easy smile on her face, but the insecurity was saying otherwise in her eyes. The comment was meant as a joke, but there was a certain seriousness underlining her tone. But how could Nicole ever disappoint Waverly Earp? With the smaller woman shifting awkwardly in front of her with an armful of cat, it seemed insane to disappoint her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Nicole quipped.

"Well, here's your cat." announced Waverly unnecessarily, and shoved Calamity Jane into Nicole's arms. "I gotta go!"

"O...kay?" drawled Nicole, unsure of Waverly's sudden nerves. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes, yeah, I work at Shorty's after all." giggled Waverly awkwardly. "So yep, I'll be there... like we established."

"Alright," Nicole laughed. "I'll see you later, Waverly Earp."

"Right, later... Bye, Officer Haught."

With that, Waverly began walking backwards, waving at Nicole. She quickly turned on her heel, and stalked away down the sidewalk with Nicole's eyes watching her back. Nicole was torn in two between accepting the formal names between her and Waverly in relief, and wanting to hear Waverly forgo the 'Officer Haught' in favor of letting her first name roll off her tongue.

"You might be a magnet to pretty girls, aren't you, Calamity? I just might keep you around." chuckled Nicole, scratching the cat behind her ear. "Let's get back to our busy schedule. Lucas McCain is calling our name."

...

Several episodes of old time TV, four different outfit changes, and two accounts of fighting Calamity off her pajama string later, Nicole stepped into Shorty's wearing dark jeans and a purple plaid shirt over her spaghetti strap shirt. She glanced uneasily around the bar. It looked much more appealing when there were no people around. There was loud laughter resonating over the jukebox, and the sound of pool balls colliding with each other before sinking into the pockets could be heard.

Nicole spotted Champ laughing heartily with a group of other guys next to the pool table. He held onto his pool stick loosely as he mumbled something else that caused the group to roar with laughter. He scooped up his glass, and chugged away like no one's business. Nicole couldn't help but scowl as she weaved her way through the crowd.

"Well if it ain't Officer Haught herself." greeted Shorty with a grin as he served up a bottle to one of the customers at the bar. "I was wondering when I'd see you. I surely thought that the mention of free beer would've had you in here the same night!"

"Well, I'm not like some people." joked Nicole, sending Champ a sideways look. "But I am here now, and I'm here to collect."

"Take a seat why don't you?" invited Shorty, waving at the empty seat. "What'll ya have?"

"Surprise me, but make it hard." ordered Nicole, ignoring the arching of Shorty's eyebrow.

Nicole planned on not spending a dime that night, but she was hoping for something of a buzz that would hold her over for the remainder of the night. It was just past eight o' clock in the evening, and the dark of night was toying at the edges of town. Nicole meant to get in, get as drunk as she could off two hard drinks (which, granted, wouldn't be too much of a good buzz), and get back to the motel in hopes of falling asleep easily. The dreams that day weren't easy to shake off, and she knew she was in for a rough night if every time she closed her eyes she saw more images.

"You wanna be a _little_ more specific with that order?" chuckled Shorty, reaching for a clean glass nonetheless.

"I'm getting two drinks tonight, and I wanna feel 'em." clarified Nicole with a firm nod.

"I got you covered." winked Shorty, and turned to the backroom. "Waverly here will keep you company while I get you your "hard" drink, won't you, Waves?"

"Won't I what?" questioned Waverly, walking up to Shorty, and her eyes widened at the sight of Nicole. "You finally made it!"

"I'm here, there's beer, and I'm gonna have a good time." grinned Nicole, leaning forward on her arm.

"Is that so?" Waverly asked in amusement, nodding in acknowledgement towards a signalling customer.

"You know it, so cough up that free drink _you_ offered me." Nicole quipped just as Shorty came back with a full tumbler.

"I'll tend to this one tonight, Shorty." said Waverly, watching as Nicole brought the tumbler to her lips, and giggled as she sputtered once she took a drink. "Can't hold your liquor there?"

"I wouldn't hold it against her, Waves." Shorty laughed. "She ordered something hard, and I'd say I came through."

"Yep," coughed Nicole. "You sure did... I'd like another one of these before the night's over."

Waverly shook her head, a wide grin twisting her lips as she reached underneath the bar. Nicole watched as she adjusted the bottle opener over the top, and popped it open, a light wisp floating out. Waverly moved down the bar, and handed a man his bottle, and then she was back in front of Nicole, a megawatt smile on her face.

"You got it, so long as you keep me company during my shift tonight." said Waverly, her head cocking to the side.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to do that?" countered Nicole, taking another mouthful of her drink. She fully suspected that Shorty mixed a handful of different drinks together and presented it to her, not that she was complaining.

Waverly's excitement fell away at the mention of Champ. Shorty arched an eyebrow at her, but said nothing as he refilled glasses. Nicole sighed heavily into her drink, but didn't take it back. Why should she? It was a simple question after all, and Waverly _did_ have a boyfriend. The slight warmth that each sip brought was either making her think clearer than she had been, or more pessimistic than usual.

"Well, he's not really good at keeping me company, as you can see." muttered Waverly, eyes falling on Champ and his buddies.

"Oh," said Nicole simply.

They both turned to watch as Champ staggered a bit, and missed his shot terribly. A faint blush rose in his cheeks before he threw his stick down on the table. A few of his friend crooned and cackled as he stomped away to the bar. His bad mood dissipated once he reached Waverly, and he basically threw himself onto the bar as he reached for her. Glasses and bottles toppled over, but he ignored all the complaints -even his girlfriend's- and pulled Waverly into a sloppy kiss.

"Seems to me like he's keeping you company now." said Nicole, only marginally keeping the snark out of her voice.

"Babe, you can take a break, right?" pleaded Champ, pulling back to give Waverly a look.

"No, she can't," answered Shorty crossly, pushing Champ off the bar. "And if you do that again, you're paying for the free round I have to give these people whose drinks you spilled!"

"That reminds me," exclaimed Champ, pointing an accusing finger between Shorty and Nicole. "She gets a free drink?!"

"Champ, we've been over this." snapped Waverly, fixing her now-wrinkled shirt from where Champ pulled her.

"You're damn right she does, and that _reminds me_ , once you're sobered up, you're paying your tab in full." snapped Shorty, wiping up the beer while sending apologetic smiles and promises of free refills to the scowling patrons at the bar. "No more excuses, and tomorrow, we're going down to the store so you can see what I buy with that money of yours."

Nicole snorted into her empty tumbler, and sent Champ an saccharine smile when he turned to glare at her. She never broke eye contact as she raised her glass for another one, and Shorty was more than happy to oblige. The warmth in her chest was spreading, and Nicole actually found herself to be having a good time despite the petulant looks from Champ, the sudden quietness from Waverly, and the irritation radiating off Shorty in waves.

She was even in a good mood when Waverly offered to walk her to her motel room. Nicole would have declined, really, but she wasn't buzzed enough to completely disregard her fear of the dark. Maybe she'd be able to fall asleep without a choking noise ringing in her ears. Maybe the blood she normally saw when she closed her eyes would vanish for just a little while.

As Waverly shifted awkwardly in the doorway of her room, Nicole found that she had something different to think about. It was always easier to have an actual thought fight away her memories rather than convincing herself not to remember Hank, and the blood, and the dark. Once Waverly waved goodbye after locking the door from the inside, Nicole sighed, and allowed Calamity to jump up and curl into her side.

"Dammit, Calamity," groaned Nicole, curling into a ball. "Why can't I get this girl outta my head?"

Calamity mewled.

"You're right... that's why." grumbled Nicole, rolling onto her back. "At least I'm off tomorrow, and I don't have to see her at the station."

But life would be too easy if things went exactly how Nicole wanted it. Sunlight filtered in through the slim curtains on the window. The phone on the bedside table rang, and for a moment, Nicole blinked before staring at it. She only gave the number out to Nedley in case he had to contact her seeing as she couldn't really afford her phone bill at the moment.

"Hello?" answered Nicole cautiously once she picked it up.

"Haught," said Nedley with a sigh. "We've got a hostage situation, and you've been meaning to impress me. I need your help."

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's not just me, but Nicole seemed a little too chill about being told that demons were real, walking around Purgatory, and are after her girlfriend and said girlfriend's sister, am I right? Maybe I want to throw in a little crazy in her history, make her have her own demons that way it explains how accepting Nicole was... I mean, there's only so much open-mindedness a person can have, eh?
> 
> For those of you who don't know, Lucas McCain is the main character on The Rifleman, just to point out.
> 
> (I shall riot if I don't see Nicole in a plaid shirt in season 2, who's with me?)


	6. One Determined Woman Walks Into A Bar...

Nausea coiled harshly in the pit of Nicole's stomach, and it had nothing to do with the drinks she had the night before. As her squad car pulled up next to the sheriff's car parked next to a black SUV, Nicole took a moment to collect herself. She was informed of what happened and who was involved, and quite frankly, she was irritated in herself for her emotions.

Nicole had fun trading jokes and laughs with Shorty the night before, and it didn't hurt that he gave her a free drink. Other than that, she had no other reason to feel the tightness that was currently weighing heavily on her chest. She couldn't, _shouldn't_ feel any sense of personal connection to the hostage situation... and yet, she couldn't bring herself to banish the dread away.

Nedley had seemed to sense that she needed a minute, but after a moment, he clicked his tongue as he grasped the front of his utility belt. Nicole inhaled deeply before she rolled down the window as the sheriff leaned his hip against the car door. He rested his arm along the roof, and hunched down to meet Nicole's eye.

"Looks like you finally made it," said Nedley gruffly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." countered Nicole sarcastically, and ignored the way Nedley's eyebrows rose. "So, what's the plan?"

"About that," sighed Nedley, stepping away from the door as Nicole pushed her way out the vehicle. "We just have to leave it up to Wynonna."

As Nicole absentmindedly slammed her door shut, she watched Nedley like a hawk as he eyed the back of Deputy Marshal Dolls' head with a look of utter disdain. She leaned back against her patrol car, and turned to the store entrance, choosing her words carefully.

"When you say it like that, it makes me think you have no faith in her." she said nonchalantly, not even looking over at the sheriff.

"Yes, well," grumbled Nedley, his own eyes glued to the store. "You've met her."

"Actually, I've _seen_ her, not _met_ her." corrected Nicole, suddenly feeling irritated.

"Lucky you," muttered Nedley.

He was saved from he smart retort when the door to the store opened just a crack. Guns were drawn, Nicole's included, but everyone paused when Wynonna came out with a scowl on her face and a gun digging into her back. Nicole's aim lagged a bit as she stared, dumbfounded, at Wynonna. Her grip tightened when the perpetrator crept out, his hand wrapped around Wynonna's arm to ensure that she stayed in front of him in case things went south.

Nicole huffed quietly to herself when she spotted Shorty being ushered out along with Champ. Shorty's eye caught hers, and he gave her a weak nod that sent a pang of fear in Nicole's heart. She briefly wondered about the whereabouts of the supposed third dickhead she was informed about, but she shook the thought away when the engine of a van revved. Her finger twitched against the trigger, and her eyes darted between Dolls and Nedley, and the van.

"We're just letting them go?" snapped Nicole, the incredulity clear in her voice.

"There's not much else we can do." said Dolls, stoic as ever. "I do have a plan, however."

"And we're supposed to just go on that?" continued Nicole, her temper flaring.

"Haught," warned Nedley, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What about Waverly?" questioned Nicole before she caught herself. "Her sister, her boss, and her... boyfriend were just... were just kidnapped! Right before our eyes!"

"Since you seem so attached to Waverly," said Dolls, eyeing Nicole as he pulled out his phone. "Why don't you inform her of what's going on."

Nicole berated herself harshly as the phone was forced into her hand. It felt heavy, almost as if she were carrying a twenty pound weight rather than an iPhone. She cursed aloud with every step she took back to her squad car, and huffed when she pulled on the handle. Nicole felt Dolls' eyes on her as she plopped down into the driver's seat.

The temptation to crush the phone just to see the screen crack flared inside Nicole, but as she glanced up, she found that she wasn't in the mood to endure anymore of the Deputy Marshal's wrath. After easing her grip, Nicole closed the door gently, suddenly self-conscious about her conversation skills, or lack thereof.

Nicole's thumb shook a bit as she opened Dolls' phone, tapped the phone icon, and scrolled through his limited contacts. Her hand felt too heavy as she stared down at the name 'Waverly Earp'. Nicole looked up once more, dread swirling uncomfortably in her chest. Dolls arched an eyebrow at her, and that was all Nicole needed to steel herself.

With a sigh, Nicole tapped the contact, and cringed when the screen changed as it began dialing the number. She raised the phone to her ear, and listened to the beep of each number being dialed. Each beep was like a fist wrapping tightly around her lungs, threatening to squeeze the life right out of her. Nicole breathlessly gnawed at her thumbnail as she stared out at nothing. She was mentally chanting the words 'Please don't pick up' over and over again, and after the ringing continued past four rings, hope blossomed in her chest.

"Hey! Sorry I missed your call!" came Waverly's cheerful voice. "I can't answer right now... obviously, and it's probably because I'm busy, so if you leave a message, I'll be sure to get back to you later!" A long beep sounded.

"Hey, Waverly... It's um, Officer Haught... not Deputy Marshal Dolls... obviously." Nicole chuckled nervously, her voice shaking a bit. "You must be wondering why I'm calling of all people. Well, uh, there's no easy way to say it, so here it goes. Wynonna, Shorty, and Champ are currently being held as hostages. Now that seems bad! I know! But Dolls said he had a plan so... there's that."

Nicole smacked her head back against the headrest of her seat. She tucked the phone against her collarbone, and growled lowly to herself for her lack of tact. The bright sunlight glared into her eyes, and Nicole glared right back as she desperately reached out for something good to say in this situation. She couldn't just leave Waverly hanging like that, but then again, what else could she say?

"Look, I know it's scary, and I know that you'll be worried when you hear this because... because I know how hard kidnappings can be, ya know? But Wynonna seems like she's capable of handling herself, and she seems strong. She'll probably find her own way home, and you'll have your sister back, and you'll have Shorty back, and you'll have _Champ_ back." Nicole stumbled over his name, but no matter how much she disliked the guy, she didn't wish him any extensive harm.

"So don't you worry, alright? They'll be fine, and we'll all have a nice laugh about this later." promised Nicole, sighing as she ran out of words to say. "I'll see you later. Bye."

She brought Dolls' phone away from her ear, waited for the screen to cut on, and ended the call. Her head fell back against the headrest once again as her hand dropped to her lap. She didn't give herself time to criticize her every word, every syllable before she opened the door. Dolls was waiting impatiently by his SUV, and didn't say a word, didn't even ask her a question as he took his phone back.

Nicole stepped away from his vehicle as he peeled out real quick. She was literally left in the dust as she watched his car make a sharp turn around the corner. Nedley grumbled something about heading back to the station, and all Nicole could do was wordlessly follow him back to the precinct as she replayed every word she said, and the way she said it.

...

Waverly's spine was pressed against the door to her old apartment. Her small frame shook forcibly with every sob that bubbled up from her chest. She bit down hard on her fist in an effort to keep quiet. Her phone laid open in her limp hand by her side. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as she tried to make herself smaller. Maybe then it'd be easier for the ground to swallow her whole.

Doc's words from earlier still stung like open wounds, and in a way, that's exactly what they were. They were old wounds, old insecurities that still festered deep inside Waverly, and to have them thrown right back into her face, it was a heavy blow. Of course, she couldn't break the curse, it would always be Wynonna, and it sure as hell wouldn't be her.

Speaking of Wynonna, Waverly's hand tightened subconsciously around her phone, her fingertips pressing the lock button. She always had a reason to worry about her older sister, and it never got easier. Even worse, it wasn't just Wynonna involved, Shorty and Champ were roped into it. Three very important people in her life were in major trouble, and she could do nothing.

 _How very typical of me. I can't do anything!_ Waverly sobbed through clenched teeth, hot tears spilling down her face. She tried calling Dolls' number, but it was sent to voicemail every time she tried. She had no further news, and it was driving her insane! Doc was right... She really was just the little sister, and she hated how right he was.

The silence that wrapped around her was usually a safety blanket, but in her old apartment, it was a doom that lingered around, picking at her weak spots and her vulnerable areas. Yet, as taunting as the silence was, Waverly loathed to fill the space with the sounds of her wet cries. Hurried footsteps sounded downstairs, but she wasn't concerned.

Waverly had immediately called Gus after trying to reach Dolls, and she filled her in on what was going on. Gus rushed right over to the bar, and relieved Waverly of the burden of bartending for the time being. Waverly had locked herself into the room, and listened to the voicemail that Officer Haught left her continuously.

The wavering uneasiness in her voice was a little endearing to Waverly when she had listened to it for the fifth time. The carefulness of her voice as she plucked each word just right and placed them into the perfect order made Waverly smile a small bit before it slipped away at every mention of Wynonna's name.

The sobs soon slowed to low hiccups every once in a while. She harshly rubbed her cheeks to get rid of any evidence of her tears, and she brought her other hand to her chest. The corner of her phone dug into her collarbone, but she didn't notice as she stared blankly at the wall while battling her inner turmoil.

As far as Waverly was concerned, she had two options: she could sit there on the cold floor and bawl her eyes out, or she could get up and do something productive. The choice seemed easy enough in the end, but with the weight of the situation crushing her, it seemed difficult to pull herself together let alone pull herself off the floor. But was that really what heroes did?

 _No._ Waverly shook her head firmly. There would be time to let her fears bleed out later, but what help would it be to wallow in it now? Waverly took deep breathes until they weren't so uneven, so wiped her eyes until they weren't so red. She required some help, and since Doc and Dolls were off that list, there was only one logical choice.

...

Nicole went about the station on autopilot. It just didn't seem right. _Purgatory_ didn't seem right. There were too many instances and cases that were swept under the rug. What kind of officer was she to just sit on her hands while three innocent people were god knows where with two armed assailants? Why was Nedley so content to just regroup and hope for the best? What kind of town was this?!

Nicole worked her jaw left to right as she peered into Nedley's office. She had been successful in biting her tongue for that long, but how much more could she just overlook? Was she willing to throw away this sure thing for her nagging suspicions? She hadn't been before, but when the files kept coming her way, it was getting harder and harder to look the other way.

"You're lookin' like a woman on a mission, Haught." said Theo with a grin.

"I just might be." muttered Nicole absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving Nedley's hunched figure.

"Care to share with the court?" pressed Theo, his grin never fading.

"You say you've been in Purgatory you're entire life?" questioned Nicole, finally turning to look at Theo in time to catch his proud smile.

"Born 'n raised," replied Theo before his eyebrows furrowed. "But somethin' tells me there's more you're wanting to ask."

"No shit, Sherlock," chuckled Nicole, turning her chair towards him.

"Fuck you, Watson," countered Theo with an eye roll. "Get on with it, would ya?"

"Has Purgatory always been this..." started Nicole, and hesitated to find the right word. "quirky?"

"Well sure," nodded Theo, a perplexed smile turning his lips upward. "All towns have their little quirks, don't they?"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." deadpanned Nicole. "You must've noticed how strange the cases we get-"

"Not this again," sighed Theo, running a hand through his choppy brown hair.

"Mars," snapped Nicole.

"Haught,"

"Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you've never noticed how Purgatory seems a little _too_ quirky?" Nicole basically pleaded.

"The only strange thing to happen in Purgatory was Wynonna!" insisted Theo, irritation written so plainly on his face. "Then she left, and then she came back, and..."

"Okay," interrupted Nicole, waving her hand quickly. "What was that about Wynonna?"

"Wynonna Earp went and killed her daddy when she was younger." said Theo lowly, leaning over the arm of his chair towards Nicole. "Before that, I couldn't tell you anything more strange... Somethin' must've snapped inside of her, and I'm old enough now to realize that he probably had it comin'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Nicole, pushing aside the urgent voice inside her head telling her it was wrong and intrusive of her to listen to such tales of gossip.

"It means," continued Theo, rolling his chair closer. "It's gotta be his own fault that his own gun done him in! With the way he treated them girls, it's no wonder Wynonna finally snapped. Then she left some years ago, and things settled down, but here she comes, and wouldn't you know, things are rilin' back up."

"So you do see it," remarked Nicole, leaning away from Theo. "The part that concerns me is the fact that you say the Earps are involved somehow."

"Keep an eye on 'em?" suggested Theo before a slow smirk worked its way to his lips. "Then again, I'd say you got a head start on that with Waverly."

"W-what?" stammered Nicole, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging. "That's not-"

"Easy there," chuckled Theo, turning back to the file on his desk to hide his goofy smile. "I'm just teasin'."

"Teasing about what?" came a familiar voice.

Nicole's neck popped from how quick she looked up. Theo jumped a bit in his chair, and his hands flew all across his desk even though there was nothing to hide. Waverly watched the two with unabashed amusement.

"Nothin',"

"Oh, he's just-"

Nicole and Theo shared a quick glare before they turned back to Waverly. The easy smile on her face was enough to put Nicole at ease. Nicole assured herself that there were no signs of Waverly hearing their conversation. Once her heart rate was back to normal, she eyed the cup holder in the young Earp's hands. Waverly caught her curious stare.

"Oh!" exclaimed Waverly, setting the cup holder onto Nicole's desk. "I, um, brought you some coffee? I wasn't sure how you liked it, so I kinda just... got a variety."

"A... variety?" parroted Nicole, her smile forming slowly, and her dimples popping.

Nicole leaned back in her chair, her arms folded over her chest. She ignored the way Theo's eyebrows rose, and chose to listen to Waverly babble on about not being sure whether she liked it sweet, bitter, piping hot, or iced. She took note of the way Waverly avoided making eye contact, and a sick feeling gnawed in her gut. Was the voicemail too odd? Too casual? Too long? Too short?

"Um," coughed Nicole, effectively cutting off Waverly's rambling. "Thanks for all the coffee but... What's this for?"

"I got your message." said Waverly bluntly, her hands wringing in front of her. "I wanted to thank you, and... I wanted your help, so I thought maybe if I brought you coffee... Oh, no, what if you don't even like coffee? God, I-"

"No, no, I do! I do like coffee!" insisted Nicole quickly, now leaning forward in her chair with her arms resting on her desk. "And it's no problem, you had a right to know what was going on so... What did you need help with?"

"I can't reach Dolls, and I was hoping maybe you knew more about what's happening with Wynonna." said Waverly, her eyes suddenly sad and pleading, and it sent a pang through her heart.

The utter look of panic and fear on Waverly's face had Nicole in a tail spin. She desperately wanted to smooth out the crease between her eyebrows with words of assurance, but she hadn't heard any news herself to pass along. With a sigh, Nicole turned her attention to the coffee cups as she nervously picked at the cup sleeve. She couldn't bring herself to see the disappointment that was sure to cross her face.

"I'm sorry, Waverly, I haven't heard much more." Nicole apologized sheepishly.

"Oh," said Waverly quietly. "That's... okay. I'll just be-"

"Waverly, wait," Nicole said quickly, reaching out to grab her gently by the wrist before she quickly let go. "You'll probably be driven insane without anything to do, and I've got all this coffee...?"

Nicole immediately regretted her words the second she said them, but they were already hanging in the air, and she allowed Waverly to do with them as she pleased. Theo snorted to himself as he dove into the file on his desk, and Nicole felt the urge to reach over and smack him upside the head. The lines between Waverly's eyebrows became even more prominent as she glanced between Nicole and the coffee, and just when the silence between them drug out long enough to make Nicole shift uncomfortably in her chair, Waverly cracked a smile.

"When can you take a break?" questioned Waverly with a shy smile.

Nicole chanced a glance into Nedley's office, and saw that he was mumbling angrily into his phone. He was rubbing one of his eyes with his fingertips while he frowned. After one quick look at the clock hanging on the wall, Nicole realized she had about twenty minutes until her break, and she contemplated whether or not it was worth sneaking off into the break room. At the look of barely suppressed hope on Waverly's features, Nicole found that yes, it was worth it.

"Right now,"

...

"Wait, wait, wait," exclaimed Nicole breathlessly, her sides hurting from laughter. "Okay, so start over. What did this woman do?"

The break room was empty when the two women hurried past Nedley. Waverly had kindly offered Theo one of the cups of coffee, and he accepted it with a thankful nod of his head. Nicole had an inkling suspicion he felt a little guilty about running his mouth right before Waverly popped into the station, and rightfully so. It was disrespectful to talk such bullshit when the person in question was possibly in harm's way.

Nicole wrapped her hands around her steaming cup, and allowed the warmness radiating from it to seep into her hands. She liked her coffee piping hot and on the sweet side, and Waverly was more than content to to the iced coffee. The two started off with awkward murmurs about Wynonna, Shorty, and (too Nicole's subtle dislike) Champ, but they soon fell into tales of the drunks in Purgatory.

It was painfully obvious on Waverly's account that she had a past of her own that she wasn't willing to share with Nicole, and Nicole was perfectly fine with letting questions she had go unanswered since she had her own layers she kept to herself. She made a mental note to herself to avoid certain questions about her childhood and how strange things were in Purgatory. It was a little endearing to see Waverly get flustered, but Nicole was well aware that people had their limits before the pushing became too much.

Nicole herself was more subtle with her deflection. She gave bits and pieces of information, but she gave it in a way that made Waverly think she was delving deep into Nicole's past. Nicole had asked how she had found herself as a waitress at Shorty's, and they went from there.

"So there I was," narrated Waverly like it was the biggest story ever, and Nicole had to laugh. "I was serving up some drinks when I happened to stumble across two uncomfortable-looking men and one determined woman."

"Uh, oh," giggled Nicole, taking a sip from her cup. "That sounds like trouble."

"Apparently it was her birthday or something, and she wanted to celebrate." continued Waverly, stopping to giggle every once in a while. "In her mind, what better way to celebrate than taking two men home?"

"Oh, I can think of something." Nicole quipped with a grin, and waved off Waverly's confused look. "Continue."

"Anyways, so the guys are sitting at the bar, and I can see that they clearly didn't want to go home with her, right, so naturally they were deflecting her advances." said Waverly, the laughter clear in her voice as she pressed on.

"Of course, of course," encouraged Nicole with a nod, crossing her ankles under the table.

"Ever the persistent woman that she was, she wasn't deterred. This woman looks at them both, looks at me, looks back at them, and says that she'd pay their tabs if they went home with her."

"Did they sell themselves for that?" cackled Nicole, her eyes squinting from the wideness of her smile.

"Let me continue!" exclaimed Waverly, and continued once Nicole made the motion of zipping her lips. "One of the guys looked like he was seriously considering it, but she wasn't happy with one, she needed _both_!"

"Damn," Nicole snorted, and smiled when Waverly laughed along.

"The other guy is politely declining, so the woman offers to pay out _everyone's_ tab! Suffice it to say, every customer listening in on the conversation started to side with the woman, and was begging them to go home with her."

"Oh, shit," laughed Nicole, clutching at her sore sides. "Please, I gotta know... What happened?"

"Apparently she had a group of friends that were standing off to the side just watching her, and so one of her friends had enough, walked over, and eventually pulled her away."

"Damn, so no one's tab got paid that day?" joked Nicole, and giggled when Waverly playfully kicked out at her shin under the table.

"Thank you," Waverly said instead of retorting.

"For what?" queried Nicole, picking at the cup sleeve.

"You were right... I would have driven myself crazy if I just sat around doing nothing." said Waverly, suddenly too shy to make eye contact, and instead chose to shake around her cup to listen to the rattle of the ice. "Thanks for taking my mind off of things for a while."

"It was no problem at all." insisted Nicole, reaching across the table to brush her fingers against Waverly's. "It was the least I could do."

Truth be told, all the storytelling and laughter she shared with Waverly was taking a load off her own shoulders as well. Ever since she just watched the van drive away, the lack of answers and the lack of work being put into helping Wynonna, Shorty, and Champ was starting to grate at Nicole's nerves. She wasn't only disappointing Waverly with her lack of answers, she was disappointing herself. But to feel Waverly's hand cover her own, and to see the small smile on her face, Nicole felt a little less insane herself.

"Babe!" announced a familiar, irritating voice.

Waverly ripped her hand away as if she were burned. They both turned to the doorway to see Champ rushing into the room, a look of relief on his face. Waverly's mouth dropped, and her eyes automatically darted behind her boyfriend. Wynonna stood in the doorway, and nodded her head once before she turned away to follow Dolls, a brief look of sorrow darkening her features.

"Champ?" whispered Waverly, and found herself pulled into a strong hug. "What happened? Are you okay? Is Wynonna alright? Where's Shorty?"

"Waves," started Champ, suddenly mournful. "Shorty is... Shorty's dead, babe."

"W-what?" sputtered Waverly, pushing Champ away just enough to look into his eyes. "No, no, he can't be dead."

"I'm sorry, Waverly, but you can even ask Wynonna." said Champ before he pulled Waverly back against him. "I'm sorry, babe."

Waverly stood rigid in place, her arms by her side as Champ rubbed his hand up and down her back as he placed kisses against her head. Nicole could only watch on, dumbfounded by what she just heard. She froze in place, just like Waverly, and she couldn't find the words to even begin expressing how sorry and doleful she felt.

"It's alright, it's okay." whispered Champ. "I'm okay, Waves, let's focus on that positive."

"We... we need a service." whispered Waverly hollowly, her eyes glassy. "Yeah, we need-"

"Shh, shh, Waverly, of course we will." agreed Champ while petting Waverly's hair.

Nicole found that she couldn't be in the room for much longer. She pushed her chair back, cringing at the loud scrape, and picked up her empty coffee cup. She avoided eye contact for as long as she could. She even went as far as dragging her feet on her way to the trash bin, but there was only so much prolonging she could do.

"Well, Champ," swallowed Nicole, lifting her eyes to meet his narrowed ones. "If you feel up to it, I'll need to get your statement."

"Can't this wait?" snapped Champ, his arms tightening around Waverly's stiff figure. "We just lost him, can't we have a minute?"

"It's better to get information while it's still fresh." countered Nicole monotonously, and sighed when Champ glared at her. "I'll be at my desk when you're ready. Better yet, there's an entire station full of deputies, so take your pick."

"Officer Haught," called Waverly when Nicole reached the doorway. "I... I want you to be there. At the service, I mean... I want you to be there."

"Sure, Waverly," said Nicole, refusing to look at Champ. "I'll be there.

With that, Nicole left the break room, and returned to her desk. Theo arched an eyebrow at the air of desolation she was giving off, but didn't voice his concerns, much to her relief. They worked in silence, and all the while, Nicole questioned her decision to move to Purgatory. She chose the little town off the maps because she wanted to lay low and relax, but something was telling her she was only in for another adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, folks... College, sickness, and binge watching Van Helsing took up my life the past week or two!
> 
> Random side note! How do you take your coffee?
> 
> That woman at the bar story? I kid you not, I've seen that with my own two eyes, and heard it with my own two ears... It was something to behold.


	7. No Such Thing As Safe

Nicole couldn't help but release the half-startled, half-pained gasp. A sharp throbbing pain pulsed along her skull, and her fingers clawed and twitched by her sides. The grimy metal prodded along the ridges of her fingertips as Nicole pulled herself up. The pain traveled down her shoulder blades, and she groaned aloud when her back popped.

Nicole coughed, and winced when her temple pounded. She blinked rapidly as tears lined her eyes. They burned with each blink, but after a moment, Nicole was capable of keeping her eyes open for more than a second. As she swallowed past her dry mouth, she tasted copper in her teeth. Nicole sighed as pushed her middle finger through her lips, and touched the tip to her teeth. When she brought her finger away, she wasn't surprised to see blood.

Chains rattled somewhere close by, and Nicole was forced back into reality. As easily and as quickly as flipping a switch, Nicole's muscles and ligaments locked. The metal dug deeper into the fingertips on her other hand as she froze in place. A frantic sob of fear bubbled deeply in her chest as she struggled to bring herself to look around. A hand darted out, and it grabbed her foot. A scream tore from her mouth, but a hand covered her entire jaw.

"Shut up," whispered Hank, bringing her face closer to his. "We need to be very quiet in here because we don't know who or _what_ we'll find. I'm going to move my hand now, and when I do, promise me you won't scream."

Nicole stared at him in stunned fear, her body paralyzed. He arched his eyebrow urgently at her, refusing to make another sound. Nicole quickly nodded her head, and swallowed down her scream. Her body shook from suppressing her terror, but she made good on her promise. Once Hank slowly let go of her mouth, he pushed himself to a low crouch.

"What do we do now?" whispered Nicole so quietly that one might've mistaken it as a mere breath.

"We keep doing what we were." answered Hank just as quietly. "We look for a way out."

The shivers that wracked through Nicole's body eased to little twitches as she slowly copied Hank's movement. She was careful with each shift of her leg and every wave of her arm as she pushed herself off the now-broken walkway. Nicole flinched and cringed at every pop and crackle of the dented metal. She was torn between inching her way forward and just jumping off the walkway.

Her decision was made for her when Hank reached back and yanked her forward. The metal went skidding back, leaving a loud scratching sound in its wake. Nicole refused to even breathe as she lay immobilized on the concrete floor. Hank's fingers were digging uncomfortably into her forearm as he waited for something, _anything_ to happen.

A loud bang echoed from around a corner. As if kicking into gear, Nicole and Hank scurried off behind large crates. Heavy footsteps came closer and closer as someone approached the corner. The scratch of metal against concrete followed each step, and Nicole couldn't help but shudder. Hank nervously patted her back as he repeatedly chanced small glances around the crate.

The figure rounded the corner, and paused to scrutinize the area. Nicole couldn't bring herself to look, so she focused on Hank and his reactions. His eyes widened almost comically before he ducked back down. Nicole raised her eyebrows as if to ask "Well?". Hank shook his head before he pressed his pointer finger against his lips.

The footsteps continued forward to where Nicole and Hank fell. Nicole's eyes darted all around as she listened closely, and they slammed shut as the person picked up the rickety, broken walkway as if it were nothing. The tell-tale sound of metal bending broke through the tense silence before the walkway was torn in half.

Nicole heard half of the walkway collide with the wall, and then the other half was thrown against the crate they were hiding behind. Nicole jerked in fright, but she made no noise. Nicole had never seen the look of fright, anger, calm, and determination cross someone's face all at once before Hank. He chanced another glance over the crate, ignoring the sharp jabs to his ribs.

The grunts from behind the crate stopped altogether for a moment. Hank ducked once again, and he was struggling to catch his breath. He breathed in quietly through his nose, and he exhaled through his mouth just as silently. Metal scraped against the ground again, and Nicole began to internally swear so colorfully that she was certain a sailor would have been proud.

She pressed herself impossibly closer against the crate in hopes of either blending in or just disappearing altogether. She spared Hank one final smoldering glare before she shut her eyes tightly. Nicole wasn't much for prayer, but she began praying so quickly, it made up for the years she didn't. She was in her own little world, so she jumped about a foot when a hand grabbed her.

"He's gone," Hank whispered into her ear.

"What?!" demanded Nicole harshly, her eyes never opening.

"C'mon, we can't stay here forever." insisted Hank, gently pulling at her hand.

"Wanna bet?" countered Nicole hysterically, slapping her own hand over her mouth before Hank could. "We don't even know where he went!"

"Which is why we have to go around." said Hank, motioning his head to the right. There was a door.

"Why didn't we go in there in the first place?" spat Nicole angrily.

"Because we _both_ panicked, Nicole, don't blame me." defended Hank. "Besides, that thing was coming, and we didn't know if it was locked or what's behind the door."

"Fine," sighed Nicole, the anger draining from her body. "Let's try it now."

Hank nodded, and carefully peered up over the crate. Once he was satisfied, he jumped up, and reached the door in two long strides. Nicole inched to the edge of the crate, and knelt down as she waited. Hank grasped the doorknob, and twisted, grinning as it twisted without hesitation or blockage. Nicole sighed in relief, but it was short-lived as different scenarios of what could be behind the door played through her mind.

Hank rationed his breathing, straightened his shoulders, and steeled himself. As gently as he could, Hank pulled the door opened, but his entire body cringed as the rusted hinges squeaked their disapproval. The air was torn from Nicole's lungs, and she couldn't find it in herself to get it back. Needles were pricking all across her body, starting from her scalp to her fingertips. Nicole couldn't convince her body to move; She was just stuck.

Hank tensed around the doorknob. He tried his hardest to keep the door still, but every shake or twitch from his arm had the door squeaking. As far as he saw it, he only had two options: rip the door open in one swift jolt, consequences be damned, or shut the door as slowly and as quietly as possible. But could he possibly just give up? They'd have to find a whole different route to go, and it'd be following whoever _tore apart_ the damn walkway!

After a tense moment of quiet, his eyes met Nicole's wide ones. With a sigh, Hank tightened his grip, and yanked the door open. Rust wafted through the air as it flew from the hinges. The door was stopped on the hinges, and refused to open fully. The groaning from the door had undoubtedly echoed off the walls.

"We need to move." ordered Hank as he waved Nicole along. "Now!"

Nicole just stared wide-eyed at Hank. She wanted to listen, she wanted to run, but the intense fear of being caught was too much to bear. The safety of hiding felt too tempting to gamble.

"I can't," whispered Nicole shakily. "I-If we hide, we'll be safe."

"Haught, there's no such thing as safe in this place." argued Hank, his hand now waving uncontrollably. "The best chance we have is running, do you understand me?"

Hank had a total of six years on the force under his belt, and he was a military man. He had no problem letting his authority leak out from his voice occasionally. His tone alone was capable of straightening spines, and the hard steel of his gaze was enough to make someone tremble, so to have both directed at her, Nicole realized that he was right, nowhere was safe. She gave a jerky nod.

"Good, now get your ass up, and let's go." commanded Hank.

Nicole pushed herself up onto unsteady legs. She leaned her weight heavily against the crate as she glanced towards the corner where the figure came around. There were no heavy footfalls. There was no scrape of metal against concrete. There were no signs of anything, and Nicole wasn't sure if it put her mind at ease or wound her up tighter.

She cautiously put one foot forward, her eyes never straying from the corner. She pushed off the crate, and once she took another step, she suddenly snapped into action. She was going too _slow_! One step at a time wasn't enough, and while she was taking baby steps before, she was jogging now. Hank, sensing her distress, caught Nicole, and held her at arm's length.

"Haught, slow down there... we still need to sweep the area, understand?" Hank insisted.

Nicole nodded firmly, and watched as Hank turned through the doorway. There was a ladder built into the wall across from them, and the only light came from above. Hank stepped to the ladder, and rested his hand on one of the rungs. He craned his neck up to the light, squinting a bit as it shone in his eyes. Hank stepped on one of the rungs, and propped himself up.

"C'mon," whispered Hank, his neck still craned.

Nicole waited for him to climb up enough to give her room. She threw one more glance over her shoulder before she started ascending the ladder herself.

...

Nicole's eyes were glazed over as she walked through the door to Shorty's. It was more crowded than usual, but that was to be expected. Nicole made her way through the small groups of people here and there. They offered her a mere glance before they returned to their conversations, something she was both grateful and perturbed of.

Nicole plucked at the collar of her uniform shirt with one hand, and fiddled with her newly purchased cell phone with the other just so she'd have something to do with her hands. One look at her and there would be no doubt that she was an outsider, that she was the odd one out among the sea of grievers. Stories were passed around like bottles of liquor, and some were as hard and bitter as it.

All the rookie could do was work her way to the bar. She knew no one from the crowd, and they seemed uninviting and unwilling to give her one glance let alone a second. It was a hard pill to swallow, but Nicole didn't allow it to bug her too much. The moment she reached the bar, she spotted Waverly's hunched figure. Her eyes were red and she wore a pitiful pout.

"Waverly," said Nicole breathlessly.

Waverly's head snapped up so quickly, Nicole momentarily feared that she got whiplash. Her startled gaze soon became watery as she struggled to gasp out words let alone string together a coherent sentence. Her lower lip trembled as her eyes glanced up at the ceiling in a feeble attempt to keep the tears at bay.

"He just... I..." stammered Waverly, unable to form the right words to say.

"Hey," whispered Nicole, yet Waverly still managed to catch it through the crowd.

Nicole reached out across the bar to grasp the younger woman's hands. She dragged her pointer finger across smooth knuckles before curling her fingers around Waverly's. Waverly's eyes fell from the ceiling to meet her steady gaze, and the corner of her lips twitched, a sign that she would smile if there wasn't any weight dragging it back down into a frown.

"He was always there for me." Waverly choked out, dropping her gaze to their joined hands. "Shorty was there for me, but now he won't be."

Nicole was unsure of wait to respond with, so she didn't say anything at all. She heaved a sigh before she returned to gliding her fingertips along and over Waverly's pale knuckles. This was easy, this Nicole could do. She could comfort and console Waverly because honestly, what else would she do? Out of everyone, she probably know Shorty the very least.

She had no stories to tell, she had no fond memories to spread around, and it was obvious that if she slipped out now, her disappearance would probably go unnoticed. At least in that moment, with her hands around Waverly's, she felt like she was making a difference, like she had a place to be, like she _belonged_...

And of course it would be over as quick as it came. With the stench of body spray and the air of dominance, Champ came sneaking up behind Waverly, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He was shooting Nicole terse glances as he peppered Waverly's hair with rough kisses. Nicole automatically sensed what was happening. It wasn't shows of love or displays of comfort. No, it was a play of marking what he thought was his.

"It's okay, Waves, I'm alright." assured Champ, pulling Waverly's attention towards him by the chin. "I'm here, babe, I'm here."

Nicole pulled her hands away as if she were burned. She refused to wither beneath his unimpressive glare, but she couldn't touch Waverly with him withing earshot. The animalistic, territorial display made her skin crawl, but as far as she knew, it wasn't her place to call him out on it if Waverly appreciated it, and quite frankly, Nicole couldn't even look at Waverly to distinguish whether or not she did. Nicole's skin was on fire as she drummed her fingertips against the cool surface. Where she couldn't help but find some way of contact with the woman across from here, Nicole wanted to curl into herself to avoid any sort of contact. A hand reached out.

"Hey," said Waverly. "Thanks for the voicemail."

"Of course," mumbled Nicole, glancing between the hand on hers and the earnest face across from her. "If you need me, I have a new phone?"

Waverly nodded eagerly, and grabbed a napkin and a pen as Nicole listed off her phone number. Nicole nodded once before she pulled away once again. She turned away, ignoring the two pairs of eyes on her back; one gaze full of mistrust while the other full of disappointment. Just like that, Nicole felt all alone in a group of people. She felt unseen in a sea of eyes. She felt nameless in a room of names. Nicole occasionally bumped shoulders with random people only to quickly turn around to mumble an apology. Maybe she should slip out the door... she could definitely get away with it.

Before Nicole could fully talk herself into it, Deputy Marshal Dolls paused beside her. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jacket as he spared her a single nod of acknowledgement. They both turned to watch the two Earp sisters interact. Wynonna's eyes were haunted as Waverly leaned back against the pool table next to her older sister.

"She said she appreciated the voicemail." Nicole blurted out, just to have something to say.

"I'll bet," said Dolls knowingly as he glanced over at her.

They relapsed into silence as they watched the Earps once more. Waverly was trying her hardest to assure her sister that it wasn't her fault. She was trying her hardest to fight against the haunted look that took permanent residence in Wynonna's eyes. Wynonna took the easy route, and decided to play along with Waverly, if not just to get her off her back. A few chosen words here, a mirthless grin there, and they were hugging it out.

"It's a nice service." said Nicole, at her rope's end of conversation.

"Mhm," hummed Dolls, his eyes trained on Wynonna.

"You don't talk much, do you?" questioned Nicole skeptically, eyeing Dolls suspiciously.

"I have nothing to say." countered Dolls monotonously, eyes never leaving the Earps.

"Maybe you could fill a library with the amount of things you _could_ say." chuckled Nicole slyly.

"Perhaps you could as well." said Dolls, finally turning to Nicole, his gaze intense.

Nicole's grin slipped away, giving way to a deep frown. She glanced between Dolls' eyes, trying to find the words he wasn't saying, but came up empty. Did he know something, or was he just very perceptive? Nicole's lips parted, but she didn't say anything. Dolls remained silent as well as he allowed himself to be scrutinized.

"Do you..." started Nicole weakly, her tongue poking out to lick her suddenly dry lips. "Is there something you wanna say to me?"

"Not particularly, no," answered Dolls with a shrug. "Then again, I can fill a library, right?"

"You wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't," repeated Dolls. "I would have nothing to gain if I did."

"And if you did?" Nicole asked heatedly.

Dolls said nothing as he walked away. Nicole became aware of how rigid her stance was, but she couldn't possibly relax her tense muscles. The air was too thin, the space was too limited, she couldn't _breathe_! The past she tried so hard to contain was on the tip of the Deputy Marshal's tongue, and he could either hide it behind his teeth, or let it fall free.

Struggling to swallow past the lump in her throat, Nicole pushed her way through the crowd. People shot her dirty looks or questioning glances, but Nicole didn't bother to apologize. Her voice wouldn't come out strong and confident, so she chose to say nothing at all. She was so close to the door, she could almost breathe in the fresh air of the outside.

"Leaving so soon?" drawled Champ, leaning against the wall next to the exit.

"This isn't really my place." explained Nicole uneasily. "I mean, I don't really feel like I deserve to be here."

"Maybe," shrugged Champ, eyeing Nicole up and down. "Who cares?"

"Huh?"

"Who cares if you don't belong?" repeated Champ, his finger tapping against the can of hot beer in his hand. "You obviously don't, but who gives a shit?"

"Uh, thanks?" said Nicole slowly, trying to work out the backhanded statement.

"So, listen," said Champ, cringing as he took a large gulp from his can. "I want you to stay away from _my_ girl, okay?"

"Excuse me?" demanded Nicole incredulously.

"Stay away from Waverly." repeated Champ, wiping away the drop of beer running down his chin with his pointer finger.

"Why?" questioned Nicole, suppressing the urge to ask "Or what?".

"You said it yourself." said Champ, his eyes subconsciously traveling over to Waverly. "You don't belong here."

"I think Waverly's capable of choosing who she wants to have around." seethed Nicole, turning on her heel and storming out.

...

The years worth of dirt, rust, and grime felt rough beneath Nicole's palms and fingers. With each rung Hank ascended, his shoes ripped off bits of grime, and it fell down against Nicole. She had long since learned to keep her head down to avoid it getting into her eyes, but it felt disgusting as each piece popped her on the scalp, only to burrow deep into her hair. After every few rungs, Nicole peered down. Nothing seemed to catch onto them, and no one appeared to be chasing them, but it still unnerved Nicole greatly.

A low whisper from Hank had Nicole glancing up quickly. A piece of dirt fell into her eye, but he ignored her protests. He reached a landing, and pushed himself up until he was steady on his feet. He quickly knelt down to offer Nicole a hand. Nicole's grateful little smile morphed into a frown when she realized they were on another walkway. She mentioned as much to Hank.

"Not a different one," corrected Hank, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "It's the same."

Nicole peered over his shoulder, and saw that he was right. The bloodstained room and the dead body were grisly pictures glaring right back at Nicole from across the gaping space between them. Nicole scoffed, but it sounded more of a defeated whimper. Hank carefully stepped onto the rickety walkway, halting immediately when it groaned.

"What other option do we have?" whispered Nicole angrily. "You go first, and I'll follow. We need to do this one at a time."

"There's the fiery spirit that you've been lacking." nodded Hank, a small ounce of pride leaking into his voice.

Hank grabbed onto the rail, and took slow, cautious steps forward. He paused between steps, allowing the creaking protests of the walkway to die down before he chanced another one. As he got further and further down the walkway, light flashed across his face. Hank knelt down quickly, afraid he'd been spotted. Nicole gasped, but she waited.

Hank leaned forward, resting his sweaty forehead against the rail as he gazed down below. A line formed between his eyebrows as he frowned. Nicole was torn between watching for any signal from Hank and looking down the ladder for any sign of trouble. The fine hairs on the back of her neck were raised every time she turned her back, almost as if to tell her to keep her guard up, that anything could crawl up the ladder at any moment.

Hank's mouth opened, and he shuffled down the walkway on his knees. He waved his hand silently, almost as if to tell Nicole to get down, and then Nicole was on her way down the walkway on her hands and knees. The metal groaned under her weight, but Nicole did not pause. She could feel a presence behind her, and it was getting infuriatingly terrifying each time she craned her neck back to check.

Just as she reached halfway, the light shone on her as well. Just like Hank, Nicole paused to gaze down, and she immediately regretted the decision. She was suspended over a grisly sight, and it took her a moment to realize that this was the room around the corner. This was where whoever or whatever they encountered before ran off to.

Before, Nicole thought she heard the rattle of chains, and she wasn't wrong. Hanging from the ceiling were a group of chains, and hanging from those chains were bodies. Nicole wasn't sure if anyone was alive, but there was no movement, no screaming, no _anything_. There was a tall hunched figure huddled over a bloody slab. There was a thick knife in its hand as it hacked away relentlessly at whatever was sprawled across the slab.

Nicole gagged as she tore her eyes away from the scene below. She felt vomit touching the back of her throat, but she swallowed it back down, gagging more. Hank was flailing recklessly across from her, so she began crawling once again. The low creak from the metal was drowned out from the hacking down below. Once she reached the end of the walkway, Hank quickly pulled her up.

"We definitely need to go now." said Hank breathlessly.

"Right," agreed Nicole, taking a step forward.

The chopping suddenly stopped, but neither noticed, too wrapped up in their thoughts. A tripwire broke against Nicole's calf. By the time she looked down in confusion, an alarm blared through the silence. Hank shot her a horrified look as he realized what happened, and a loud _bang_ echoed across the walkway and down the ladder.

"The door," breathed Hank, staggering back. "Run!"

...

Nicole sighed as she reached into the loaf of bread. Her fingertips skimmed over the first three pieces before she grasped the fourth piece of bread. She popped the bread into her mouth as she twirled the loaf closed. She peered into the tiny refrigerator in her room. She higher amount she paid, the better room she got, so that included a mini fridge and fourteen whole channels on the television set.

She sighed again when she realized how bare the fridge was. Grumbling, Nicole took a bite out of the bread as she sat on the edge of the bed. There was nothing good on the TV at the moment, but she couldn't stand the silence. It wasn't her friend, and every creak, groan, or crack from inside the walls sent Nicole into a mini panic attack.

The loud rumble of the heater echoed in the room. It was getting pretty warm, but the gentle hum of the air conditioner wasn't enough to battle against the quite she loathed so much. After munching on the final corner of the bread, Nicole moved up the bed until she was lying against the pillows. Her hand blindly reached into the drawer of the bedside table.

Nicole withdrew a crinkled newspaper clipping, and brought it up to her face. She swallowed roughly (still tasting the bread on her tongue) as she deftly unfolded the paper.

**HAUGHT FAMILY MASSACRE**

_Some would be lead to believe that escaping the clutches of a psychotic mastermind would be the end of troubles for Officer Nicole Haught. It appears that allowing a sole survivor out of a high body count to escape wasn't on the Pioneer Reaper's agenda. To further prove a point to Nicole Haught, the Pioneer Reaper had no qualms about showing her that he's always one step ahead in the game.  
_

_At around 3:30 a.m on Thursday October 15, 2016, three bodies were found inside the Haught home. It was reported that Donnie, Adele, and Max Haught were pronounced DOA. Nicole Haught's father, Donnie, died at age 47. Adele Haught died at age 45, and their son Max died at age 20. Many attempts were made to reach out to Nicole Haught about the brutal rampage waged on her family home, but all were futile. As it seems, Haught is missing. No sign of her has been made._

_Many say they can breathe easier now with Haught gone. But are we really safe? Is the nation safe? The Pioneer Reaper has snatched numerous people from all across the United States, so many speculate that he does not work alone. With Haught gone, some believe that the original hunt continues. With the target off Haught's back, is it now back on all of ours?_

 

Nicole slowly folded the clipping again, and dropped it back into the drawer. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling as the day slowly ticked by. She had nowhere to go or anything to do, so all she could really do was wallow in painful memories, horrid reminders as the day bled to night. The sunlight was gone far more quickly in the winter, so it was no time at all before she had to flick the lamp on to fight away the darkness.

The officer dreaded this part of the day. When the moonlight spilled over everything outside while the dark stole away the light, Nicole cursed the dreadful night. With every hour that passed, Nicole's gut twisted harder and harder. She knew that when the night came, she had no one to turn to, no one to hear her if she called out. A shrill  _ding_ startled Nicole so violently, she shot up in bed.

Her wild eyes turned to her phone on the bedside table. The screen was drifting off the black by the time she reached over to grab it. She pressed the power button on the side, and a text message from an unfamiliar number flashed across the screen. It instantly brought a grin to Nicole's face as she eased back down into the pillows.

_Hey, Officer Haught, it's Waverly. It meant a lot to me that you came to the service. Thank you :)_

It was easy enough. It was simple enough. As Nicole stared intently at the little smiley emoji at the end of the sentence, she couldn't help but smile herself. It was very momentarily, but the uneasiness and anxiety she felt was washed away. Even for just a moment, it was gone, and it was exhilarating. As she stripped down and huddled beneath the comforter, Nicole thought about a proper response. In the end, she decided to go with simple.

_It's Nicole, and it's no problem :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a pretty kickass New Year! I hope 2017 brings about something awesome for everyone because I know I'm looking forward to a fresh start. Hope all you people stay safe!
> 
> (Major bonus points to whoever can guess where this fic was kinda inspired from. We'll be like best friends or something lol. The story line (of Nicole's past) is different and my own, but some grueling things were definitely inspired.)


	8. It's Gonna Be A Long Day

Thunder resounded in the distance as a blue hue danced along the pale wall of Nicole's hotel room. Nicole's eyes opened blearily, and she blinked a couple times to rid them of sleep. Faint thunder rumbled again, this time closer as Nicole pushed herself up until her back rested against the wall. A storm was coming, and she found herself uneasy.

The pitter-patter of raindrops were few and far between, but the air was charged, a clear sign that it was about to get heavy. Nicole was leaning back, rigid in place as she waited for the storm to blow through. She could feel it as it brew closer and closer, every clap of thunder becoming louder and longer. She could hear every drop crashing against the pavement, the cars, the tin water gutter on the roof.

Nicole couldn't tear her eyes away from the window. The curtain hung over the heater, and the ends flapped from the burst of air. She could see every bolt of lightning past the flapping curtains. Nicole's heart raced in her chest after each bolt died down, leaving the outside darker than before. She heard herself swallow harshly as she stared intently out the window. Another flash lit up the sky-

And Hank's face was in the window. Nicole jumped in fright as she stared deep into those haunted, calculating eyes. They seemed to bore into Nicole, and stare right through her at the same time. Her throat suddenly dry, and her lips suddenly chapped, Nicole swallowed harshly. The light dimmed to nothingness a moment later, casting Hank in the shadows.

Nicole was breathing heavily as she pushed herself forward on her hand in an attempt to get closer to the window. Thunder rumbled and coiled overhead before it clapped so hard that the ceiling shook under its weighty echo. The officer felt it even in her toes, but she chose to ignore the vibrations. The rain came down harder, nearly tuning out the thunder. Nicole glanced at the sky through the fluttering curtains, and she knew that another bolt of lightning was flaring just behind the clouds. Just... another... moment...

Lightning flashed, and Hank was standing at Nicole's bedside, and he wasn't alone. Her parents and her brother stood beside Hank. They all gazed down at Nicole with sorrow in their eyes and blood splattered on their clothing. The group at her bedside glanced at each other before they turned back to Nicole. At once, they sprung.

Nicole's eyes were wild as she bolted up in bed. Her lips were parted to allow deep breathes into her lungs. Her hair was sticking up in different places, and if Nicole's mind wasn't hazy, she's cringe at the thought of running a brush through the rat's nest. The dreary gray morning light peered into the crack of the curtains, offering Nicole enough light to stare, wide-eyed, at the spot beside her bed.

She felt her cheeks reddening from the heat lingering in the air from the heater. After halfheartedly wiping her forehead with her hand, Nicole quickly pushed the covers off her damp body once she started feeling a bit claustrophobic. She flopped down onto her back, and stared into the semidarkness, her hand fumbling blindly for her phone.

The sharp brightness cut through the dim lighting so thoroughly, Nicole had to squint before she could take a good look at the time. She had a few minutes before she really had to get up and start her morning routine. Nicole heaved a heavy sigh as she let her hand fall uselessly by her side. There was no way she could possibly doze off and relish in those last few minutes, but she also wasn't ready to get up and face the day.

Just as she began to just about melt and meld with the mattress, her phone screen came to life as the alarm blared through the speaker. She groaned while tucking the pillow over her ears. Nicole found that she could very well ignore her alarm and her responsibilities in favor of staying in bed all day. She was already too emotionally drained, and the day hadn't even started yet. A loud bang echoed off the wall, making Nicole jump.

"Shut that damn thing off!" came a muffled shout through the wall, and Nicole found that nope, she couldn't ignore everything.

She grumbled as she shut off her alarm, and reluctantly pushed herself up until she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hair curtained her face as her head hung, and she sighed heavily as she hoisted her body up from the bed. Nicole's legs felt wobbly as she made her way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. After running her fingers through her unruly hair, Nicole cast one last troubled look over her shoulder, and shut the door tight.

...

Nicole's eyes were scratchy and tired by the time she dragged herself through the doors of the station at the beginning of her shift. The rushed and immersed atmosphere that usually hung thickly in the air of the station was now stale and a bit somber. Most of the other deputies appeared stunned while others seemed more indifferent or neutral, and it felt like all eyes were on her when she stepped in.

Nicole glanced around as her eyebrows began to furrow. An uneasy feeling curled inside her gut, and as she approached Theo's desk, her nerves weren't dissipating. Theo sat in his swivel chair with a look of shock written on his face. Once he noticed Nicole stepping towards him cautiously, he snapped out of it, and looked up at her with wide eyes that were filled with wonder.

"What's going on, Mars?" pressed Nicole, the queasiness in her stomach coiling tighter.

"Megan Halshford was found dead in her home with her throat slit." said Theo in awe.

"Were you close to her?" questioned Nicole, sickened by the relief she felt.

"If seeing her everyday in Algebra counts as close, then sure." countered Theo, scratching at his stubble. "I haven't really spoken to her since high school, but it still comes as a shock to everyone."

Nicole nodded along, acting like she could empathize with him. She looked around the station with new eyes and a looser pair of shoulders. For one whole minute, Nicole believed that her secret was out. She believed she knew what the stares were about because she had experience will long gazes of sorrow and suspicion. To hear Theo assuage her fears, it sickened her to admit that she felt an intense amount of relief.

"Any evidence?" Nicole asked absentmindedly.

"'Repent Sinners' was written on the mirror in blood. Thompson sent a sample in, but honestly, I'll be ya anything that it was Megan's." said Theo, leaning forward to whisper his opinion to Nicole.

"Repent sinners?" Nicole repeated in baffled confusion. "You have any clue what that's all about?"

"No idea," shrugged Theo, finally leaning back in his chair once Nicole moved to her own desk. "Either Megan had somethin' to answer for, or this is some sick way of repenting on the perp's part."

"Speaking of," said Nicole, leaning on her elbow. "Any leads?"

"There was a car seen leaving Megan's house around the time of the murder. Why don't you run the plate." suggested Theo, knowing Nicole would probably feel more useful on the force after helping a murder case than handing over speeding tickets.

"For sure," grinned Nicole, feeling more excited about the day to come.

Just as she was about to press for more information, a sharp chill frosted the air as the door to the station opened. Nicole grimaced at the bitter chill, and her eyes immediately zeroed in on the entrance before they widened. Waverly came striding into the station with Wynonna by her side. The sisters made their way towards the Black Badge office, but Waverly's eyes connected with Nicole's.

Nicole felt a slow smile overtaking her lips as her heart fluttered. Waverly looked over to Wynonna, whispered something to her, and changed her course towards the officer's desk with a wide smile brightening her face. Nicole glanced between the open and excited expression on Waverly's face and the guarded and confused look on Wynonna's.

"Hello, Officer- I mean, Nicole." corrected Waverly quietly and sheepishly, and Nicole had to look around quickly to make sure no one heard. It was bad enough that it was required to give her last name.

"H-Hey, Waverly Earp, what can I do for you this morning?" questioned Nicole, her voice only marginally shaking.

"I just wanted to come say hello!" smiled Waverly, bouncing on the balls of her feet before she adopted a look of uncertainty. "I'm not interrupting you, am I?"

"What, no!" assured Nicole with a chuckle. "It's a slow day."

The left side of Nicole's face twitched subtly as she felt the weight of Theo's exasperated and baffled stare. True, she just received a job from Theo, and it was far more interesting than writing up tickets and paperwork, but as far as Nicole was concerned, it didn't get more interesting than Waverly Earp. Wynonna huffed from beside the entrance before she reluctantly followed Waverly.

"Waverly? Care to share why we're over at," Wynonna paused to glance at Nicole's name plate on her desk. "Haughtstuff's desk, and not meeting up with Dolls?"

"I came over to say hello to my friend." explained Waverly, hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face, and Nicole couldn't help but smile at the what Waverly said.

"And I believe you already did." countered Wynonna, arching an eyebrow at Nicole. "Did she?"

"Oh, well, uh, yeah?" supplied Nicole, unsure.

"There you go," nodded Wynonna, grabbing Waverly's hand. "It was really nice to meet you, Haughtstuff, but we're kinda on a schedule. Let's go, baby girl."

"Wynonna!" exclaimed Waverly petulantly as she was being dragged away.

Nicole offered Waverly a confused smile and a small wave before she disappeared behind the Black Badge's door. Theo, who was watching the entire exchange, turned his chair to fully look at Nicole through narrow eyes. The new deputy shifted uncomfortably underneath his confused gaze.

"What?" demanded Nicole defensively.

"Nothin'," said Theo, turning away. "Just... just run those plates, would ya?"

"Sure thing," muttered Nicole, pushing away from her desk.

...

By the time noon came, Nicole had already deduced that the car leaving Megan's house belonged to Samantha Baker, and of course Dolls and Wynonna swooped down on that information quicker than she could do any type of investigating herself. It was routine for them now to bust their way into any case and lay their mark all over it, and Nicole should be content with the fact that it's another case closed, but she couldn't quite feel as accomplished as she'd like to.

By the time noon came, there was some cowboy locked up in a cell that Nicole hadn't really seen before. Dolls was walking around, looking pleased with himself, and if Nicole were a little honest, it unnerved her to see the little smug smile on his face. It was gone as quick as it came by the time Nedley went up to Wynonna with news.

By the time noon came, Nicole was ready to take her lunch break. After shoving her arms through the sleeves of her jacket, Nicole was prepared to take her leave for the hour. As she exited the building, she ran into someone familiar.

"Damn, I'm so sorry... Chrissy?"

"Hey! Nicole! You're just the person I was looking for actually." said Chrissy with a grin.

"I was? I mean, I am?" questioned Nicole with a frown.

"Uh huh," nodded Chrissy, her ponytail flipping behind her. "I would've texted you, but that would've given you the option to decline."

"I... what?" stammered Nicole skeptically. "Wait, how do you know I have a phone? You don't even have my-"

"My dad does," interrupted Chrissy, a triumphant smile on her face. "Therefore, I do, too!"

"Okay," sighed Nicole, pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand, and holding out her other one to pause the conversation. "What's going on right now?"

"I think the last time we went to lunch, it was a total disaster." said Chrissy, a pensive look crossing her features before it was gone. "So, I'm thinking we try it again."

"Chrissy-"

"Nope, I won't be turned down, Nicole." warned Chrissy with a smile. "C'mon, I know just the place, and we're gonna have fun!"

...

"Well, _I'm_ having fun." gasped Chrissy, her eyes wide in shock. "I don't think Pete and his brother are though."

Nicole gaped as she watched two men -and brothers at that- bolting out the door of Shorty's. By the time Nicole and Chrissy walked through the door to the bar, they witnessed Pete whacking his brother across his back with a pool stick, an utter look of anger and betrayal on his face. Wynonna groaned aloud, breaking the stunned silence, and slumped against the bar as she mumbled to Waverly.

"What the hell is wrong with this town?" whispered Nicole, glancing over at Chrissy while arching an eyebrow. "Just because I'm the outsider doesn't mean I'm the only one who finds this town crazy!"

"Crazy comes with the territory I'm afraid." shrugged Chrissy, walking towards the bar as Wynonna past by quickly. "But yeah, that was strange, but don't let them ruin happy hour."

"Uh, isn't it a little early for happy hour?" countered Nicole slowly, trailing behind Chrissy while sparing Wynonna a long glance.

"Every hour with me IS happy hour!" giggled Chrissy, arriving at the bar. "Hey, Waverly."

"Oh, Chrissy, hey," Waverly greeted, turning in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"Me and my friend are hungry, so we figured we'd go see the best waitress in the world about that... The diner was closed, so we thought this would be a great rebound." joked Chrissy, and laughed when Waverly scoffed.

"Oh, please, the diner is _never_ closed." deadpanned Waverly, her eye finally catching Nicole's. "Nicole! What are you doing here?"

"She's the friend." chuckled Chrissy, waving Nicole over. "And I'll have whatever she's having."

"Why don't you do your own thing?" suggested Nicole carefully.

She recalled the way Chrissy parroted Stephanie's order almost word from word, ingredient from ingredient, and she didn't want Chrissy to feel like she had to do that for her now. Instead of taking the reins that Chrissy was all too willing to hand over to Stephanie, Nicole decided to take the backseat. Chrissy looked confused for a moment before she shrugged.

"I'd like the usual, please."

Waverly nodded, and then turned to Nicole expectantly.

"Oh, uh... I'd like her usual as well, please." stammered Nicole awkwardly, her cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

"Coming right up," said Waverly, a small smile forming before she turned away quickly, but not before a look of uneasiness and fear shone in her eyes.

Nicole's eyes narrowed as she thought about the look in Waverly's eyes, but she didn't have long to ponder before Chrissy turned to her.

"You wanna eat at the bar, or do you wanna grab a table?" Chrissy asked, her eyes falling on the splintered wood on the floor.

"Let's get a table." Nicole answered, already turning away to pick one out.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna ask Waverly the story of that cracked pool stick." said Chrissy, a faint chuckle shaking her shoulders.

Nicole nodded without looking back. There was an empty booth in the corner, so she made quick to snatch it before anyone else did. As she plopped down, it startled Nicole how surprisingly hard the cushioned padding was. Nicole nodded absentmindedly as her eyes fell upon everything around her from the humorous signs on the wall to the little salt shaker on the table. Yet, Nicole's eyes couldn't help but find their way back to Chrissy and Waverly.

"You're starin'... again." came an amused drawl.

Nicole jumped in the booth, and her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest as she turned to Theo. The officer was sitting happily across from her with a bright, amused grin on his face as he looked between Nicole and Waverly. The latter spotted Theo, did a double take, and offered a wave and a smile as her eyes traveled over to Nicole in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." dismissed Nicole, her eyes refusing to meet the other officer's.

"Sure," drawled Theo, watching the two women talk. "Mind if I join you two for lunch?"

"Don't see why not," muttered Nicole, still on the defense.

Theo, sensing that he pressed the wrong button, excused himself to go place his order. As Nicole watched him go, she cursed herself for being too obvious. Granted, it was the man's job to see things other people wouldn't, but who's to say no one else spotted the way her eyes lingered on Waverly? Oh, god, who's to say _Champ_ hadn't spotted the way...

"You invited Officer Mars to lunch?" questioned Chrissy, pushing Nicole farther into the booth so she could have a seat.

"Is that a problem?" countered Nicole, suddenly unsure, but relaxed when Chrissy shrugged and shook her head.

"Not a problem with me,"

"Okay, so what's with the two brothers?" Nicole asked, changing the subject.

"Waverly wouldn't tell me." sighed Chrissy, slumping in the booth, a perplexed look on her face. "Come to think of it, she looked a little anxious about something."

"You noticed that, too?" whispered Nicole, almost unaware of even saying it aloud.

"Yep," nodded Chrissy, scratching the back of her neck slowly. "She looked like she couldn't wait to get out of here... I wonder what that's about."

Nicole opened her mouth, but trailed off when Theo came sprinting over to the table, his pager in his hand. His frown was deep as he looked up to catch Nicole's eye, and she knew it was about to be a really long day.

"The guy who was murdered in the bathroom over there," started Theo, ignoring the way Chrissy and Nicole glared at him. "His wife's dead, same condition as the others."

Yep... It was gonna be a _long_ day.

...

Waverly worked quietly as she pulled out the cotton ball. Her back was rigid as she plugged the bottle of rubbing alcohol with the cotton ball, and she listened to the gurgling and bubbling of the alcohol as she swiftly turned the bottle upside down. Wynonna sat quietly as she watched her sister, knowing better than to interrupt.

She had tried multiple times to assure Waverly that she was fine, that the blood had already crusted over, that it wasn't her fault, but it all fell on deaf ears as Waverly grabbed her by the arm, and led her to the Homestead. Doc had politely waited outside, sensing that they needed a moment to themselves to recuperate, to assure each other that they were both alive and alright.

Once the cotton ball was damp enough, Waverly set the bottle down, and turned back to her sister. Wynonna set her shoulders once her sister's attention was back on her, and she offered a (what she hoped) reassuring smile, and Waverly forced her muscles to move and lock into a smile long enough to please Wynonna.

Both smiles dropped, and neither one believed in the other. Wynonna was sitting casually in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, and looked up enough for Waverly to grip her chin, and rearrange her head for easier access to the little cut on her throat. Waverly's chin wobbled before she opened and closed her mouth to avoid any detection from her sister.

The wet cotton ball made contact with Wynonna's throat, but it barely even stung as the wound had already sealed itself closed once more. The white material soon turned a little pink before it stained red as it cleaned the flaked blood away. Waverly was silent the entire time, and Wynonna resented the silence with a deep passion.

She knew exactly what she wanted to bring up, what they _needed_ to talk about, but the glazed look in Waverly's eyes told Wynonna that she should hold off on that trainwreck of a conversation until it wasn't so fresh in their minds. Her eyes darted over to the door, and she decided that after she dropped Doc off into the wild like he wanted, she'd bring the whole 'I should be the heir' problem. Until then, Wynonna would do what she does best: deflect with humor.

"So I'm taking Doc out into the "wide open spaces" like he wanted... How long do you think he'll last before he comes running back? I'll bet you ten bucks that he'll-" started Wynonna, a slow grin forming with each word.

"Wynonna," whispered Waverly, clearly tired. "I don't wanna talk right now."

"That's fine, you can listen!" Wynonna teases, undeterred. "So get this, you know what my old parole officer's wife did? That-"

"Wynonna," interrupted Waverly, wiping a little rougher than necessary. "I can tell that you're about to say something mean, but at least wait for her to be buried before you start."

"You're right," agreed Wynonna, nodding as much as she could with her head pushed back. "But c'mon, listen to this-"

"All done," mumbled Waverly, releasing Wynonna's chin as she took a step back.

"Waverly, please just talk to me." pleaded Wynonna, her shoulders slumping. "You're my sister, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I'm not ready to say anything." deadpanned Waverly, turning her back towards Wynonna as she went to throw the cotton ball away.

"That's fine, baby girl, it really is, but just don't shut me out right now, okay?" insisted Wynonna, cautiously reaching out to grab Waverly's arm.

She could see the way Waverly's shoulders were shaking the tiniest bit. Her breathing wasn't even anymore, and by the time she turned her sister around, Waverly flung herself into her arms, and held on tight. Wynonna stumbled a bit, surprised, but wrapped her arms awkwardly around her sister. She carefully pulled Waverly out of her shoulder, and she sighed at the tears falling down her face.

"I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry, alright? None of this is your fault." assured Wynonna, pulling Waverly back in.

"It is!" exclaimed Waverly, crying harder. "If I wasn't so-"

"You have every right to be angry at me, baby girl. Hell, I'm mad at me most of the time!"

Waverly sniffled in Wynonna's shoulder as she began to calm down. She felt every breath that Wynonna was taking, and she used that to remind herself that despite how close she came, she was still alive, and she wasn't dead because of her. Waverly squeezed her eyes, battling against the fresh wave of tears as she recounted everything Wynonna said with the blade pressed against her throat.

Everything that she listed off, she felt a new flare of resentment that made her sick. It was in the back of her mind as she was too panicky and scared for her sister's life, but the resentment was there with each word she said, and it made Waverly sick to her stomach. Of course she felt some sort of negativity towards Wynonna for killing their daddy, but it was long ago, and she understood in some way, and she had grown to accept it.

Waverly _was_ scorned about her sister leaving her in the dust without a second thought. She left Waverly all alone in a town of people who were wary of her all because of Wynonna. She left, damn well knowing that they _both_ lost a sister that night, and she didn't look back, she never answered phone calls, she barely replied to texts, and it hurt more than anything, and she came back, only to almost leave _again_ , less than thirty-six hours later!

Waverly cried harder than before into Wynonna's shoulder, and she hugged her tighter. Wynonna was shocked by the sudden harshness of Waverly's cries.

"Waves? What's wrong?"

"Please don't leave me again." begged Waverly, her words muffled, but it didn't muffle the blow that sent Wynonna reeling.

"Oh, Waverly," sighed Wynonna, closing her eyes. "I meant what I said. I'm done running, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" mumbled Waverly, her voice still muffled.

"Pinky promise," nodded Wynonna.

"You know, originally, if someone broke a pinky promise, they'd have their pinky cut off." informed Waverly suddenly, and Wynonna burst out in surprised laughter.

"There's my genius sister, spewing out random, kinda threatening facts." smiled Wynonna, pulling out of the hug as Waverly giggled quietly. "You gonna be okay while I drive Doc who knows where?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." said Waverly, wiping her eyes. "I'll probably call Champ or something."

"Ew," grimaced Wynonna, pretending to gag. "That's disgusting."

"What? A phone call?" giggled Waverly, shaking her head as she took the chair Wynonna was previously occupying.

"No, Champ," countered Wynonna, crossing her arms as she leaned her hip against the counter. "Why don't you call someone else. Maybe Haughtstuff since you two are friends apparently."

"I... I don't know." blushed Waverly, unsure. "I don't want to bother her."

"If you two don't bother each other, are you really friends?" pressed Wynonna snorting to herself. "Just something to think about. I'm leaving now, but we'll continue this conversation later!"

Waverly nodded as she watched Wynonna head out the door to meet up with Doc. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and gazed down at the black screen, just staring at her reflection. Waverly took a deep breath, and repressed the dread she felt at texting first. Just as she was about to unlock her phone to shoot off a text, Champ's name flashed across her screen as he began calling her.

"Hey," Waverly said, answering her phone with reluctance. "What's up?"

As she listened to her boyfriend list off some rather lewd thing into her ear, Waverly rolled her eyes with a sigh. She'd much rather be texting a certain officer, but she supposed meeting up with her boyfriend wasn't that bad... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, it's been some time, huh? All I'll say is one word: college. Now that college has started for the semester, I'm not gonna be able to keep consistent updates, but I'll try to put chapters out when I can between homework, projects, and exams!
> 
> Also, you know when you have an assignment to turn in, and you feel relief when it's over that you just turn the trash you have in? Yep, that was this chapter lol.


	9. Body Parts?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, and I'm so so sorry about that, and I hope you guys are still with me, but hopefully this update will be worth it. A couple words though!
> 
> So this chapter revolves around episode 5, and in the show, Nicole isn't even mentioned, but for this story, I want to change that. So yes, I know that Nicole doesn't go pay Bobo a visit along with Wynonna and Dolls, but for the sake of this story, yep... she does.

Nicole was paralyzed where she stood. There was a violent screaming that could be heard resonating through her skull, but her mouth couldn't form it aloud. She couldn't even blink her eyelids... Simply, Nicole was stuck. If she wasn't so horrified, she would have found herself surprised that her numb legs had managed to keep her standing.

She could barely breathe past her own chest sinking into itself in fear. Her heart felt as though it had slipped its way out through the spaces of her rib cage only to free fall down to the disgusting floor at her feet. Nicole couldn't even register the tugging at her arm as she gawked forward, her eyes practically glued to the shadowy doorway across the walkway.

"Haught... Haught! _Nicole!_ " urged Hank desperately, but it fell on deaf ears.

Every word was muffled as it reached into Nicole's mind. The groaning and creaking across the walkway was from from muffled though. With each grasp and push off the rungs, it echoed underneath the heavy weight. The creaks and groans stopped suddenly, and Nicole was left staring into the shadows of the dark doorway, just waiting for something to come next.

"Goddamn it, Nicole!" bellowed Hank, fear prompting his voice to rise higher than Nicole had ever heard. "We need to move!"

Nicole blinked owlishly, as if everything was in slow motion. Suddenly, the chainsaw broke through the shadows, and the blood-crusted weapon hovered for a moment by itself before a foot followed... then a leg... and then the face was out in the open, and then nothing was in slow motion anymore. Words weren't muffled, and her weight was too overbearing for her legs, but she couldn't possibly drop to the floor... not now.

"Fuck!" swore Hank, giving one hard pull on the back of Nicole's shirt as he took off, bringing the dazed officer with him.

Nicole stared at the looming figure across the walkway, and she couldn't believe there was any way that the rickety metal could support him. Just as she was about to really convince herself of the statement, the man went and proved her wrong as he bolted out onto the walkway, barely putting his weight on each foot before he sprung forward onto his next step.

The walkway wasn't giving out, and Nicole's mind wasn't fuzzy anymore. She could finally take back control of her legs, and she was putting them to use as she turned around to keep up with Hank's strides. The officer in question barely spared her a brief look of relief as he slammed his body into another pair of double doors like the ones they pushed through before.

"About time you start cooperating," Hank bit out harshly, his heavy breathing making his voice sound gruff and gravely.

"And miss this? No way," spat Nicole sardonically, acid dripping from each word.

The need to slam the door shut behind her went unsatisfied as the door swung back and forth on the hinges. A sick feeling took purchase of her gut as she looked out at the disaster area that was the hallway ahead of them. There were medical trays flipped onto their sides in the middle of the floor along with rolling carts and gurneys, some of which had blood-soaked sheets curled onto the corners of the bedding.

"Yeah, because taking it easy on us is no fun, right?" muttered Nicole to no one in particular as she hung her head.

"C'mon, Haught, this is Deputy 101... Use your surroundings to your advantage." said Hank, breaking into a jog.

Nicole didn't respond as she followed him step-by-step, and copied his every move as he sent carts crashing to the ground. Nicole pushed gurneys into the middle of the hallway, very mindful of the blood seeped deep into the sheets. The doors flew open, and one even went crashing to the ground under the weight of the shove.

"Any more words of wisdom you'd like to share?" gulped Nicole, her courage failing her, but her wit staying strong.

"Run," insisted Hank, sending one last cart to the ground before he turned fully and booked it out of there, sure that Nicole would be right behind him.

Before, Nicole couldn't tear her eyes away from their pursuer, but in that moment with her pulse beating in every inch of her body, Nicole was too terrified to glance back over her shoulder.

Carts were kicked out of the way, and every reverberation of metal colliding with the wall sent jolts dancing up and down her spine. As they came to another door, Nicole couldn't help the defeated dry sob that bubbled in her throat.

"We're never gonna get out of here, are we, Hank." it was more or less a statement rather than a question.

"Don't give up on me now, Haught." commanded Hank, his hand already outstretched in anticipation to twist the doorknob.

Wheels squealed as a gurney rolled away before it toppled over onto an abandoned cart. An angered grunt sounded behind them, and Nicole's neck instinctively turned to find the source, and her vision was obscured by the gurney flying in her direction. With a gasp, she ducked, narrowly avoiding the bent metal and bloody padding.

The gurney slammed into the door, the wood caving and snapping the bottom half off. Hank gaped at the half-empty doorway, and knelt down to duck under the remaining half of the door.

"Haught, hurry up!"

Nicole stumbled a bit as she backed up, her eyes again stuck on the furious man standing across from her. He was panting as he glowered back at her, and it was uneasily quiet as Nicole took microscopic steps backward. She chose to ignore Hank's agitated hissed behind her in favor of putting space (albeit, small spaces) between her and their pursuer.

The hand gripping the string of the chainsaw was suddenly yanked back furiously, and the weapon whirred to life once again as he howled in anger. Nicole yelped in fear as she turned away, microscopic steps be damned. Just as she was about to reach Hank's outstretched arms, the blade of the chainsaw cut deep into the back of her leg, and she went flying out in fear and agony.

Hank caught her before she could hit the ground, and he dragged her under the top half of the door. Nicole clenched her teeth to bite back the groan as Hank helped her back to her feet. Each step caused a pulsing heat to scorch through the wound, but she knew that it would be much worse if she didn't go on, but she couldn't help but pausing to take in the new room.

The floor was constructed of steel panels... and so were the walls. If Nicole didn't know any better, she'd say the entire room was a cage. There was a random lever hooked onto the wall, but Nicole wasn't too keen to figure out what it was for. Her blood dribbled down her pant leg, and onto the steel floor, which caused it to become slippery the longer she stood still. Nicole reached out to grip the rusted bars to keep herself upright.

"We can't outrun him forever." gasped Nicole, sweat forming on her forehead.

"We can if we hurry." insisted Hank, stepping forward quickly, and kneeling down a bit as a sign for Nicole to hop onto his back.

Much too weak to pull together her ego, Nicole jumped onto her partner's back, and frantically wrapped her arms around his neck. Hank quickly started down the cage-like room, his shoes awkwardly dipping into the spaces between the bars of the floor. The doorknob slowly turned before the rest of the door came off with a pull.

"Seriously, is everything in this pace that easy to break?" Nicole quipped, unnerved by the brute's strength.

"No, it's just him." responded Hank absentmindedly.

"That's what I was afraid of." whimpered Nicole. "Could you go a little faster?"

"Do you want to walk yourself?" snapped Hank, his fear and irritation clashing and exploding.

"I would if I could." deadpanned Nicole.

Anything that Hank thought to shoot back was interrupted by the lever being pulled down. Nicole craned her neck to assure herself that it was indeed the lever, and she found herself confused as to why the brute wasn't following them any further. In fact, and cage door slammed down between them, effectively blocking any access to the officers.

"Wha-?" started Hank, but was cut off by gears coming to life all around them.

Spinning blades found their way through the cage walls on either side of them. Nicole pointed out at the exit in front of them, but before she could even sputter out some sort of sentence, another barred wall came down in front of the only way out.

"Oh... fuck,"

...

Nicole didn't believe in buttoning up her shirt all the way, but she knew that it would be completely unprofessional to forgo all of the buttons in general, so she liked to walk on the wild side and leave just a few open. Not today though. It was boiling inside the station with the air conditioner broken and the furnace cranked up, and Nicole couldn't care less about keeping up the the dress code.

Her uniform shirt hung off her frame as she sat at her desk with her head on her arms. Her forehead was sticking uncomfortably to the skin of her arms, but there was no way she could focus on paperwork while she was so uncomfortable. It was safe to say the other deputies agreed with her, what with a few moaning aloud about the heat.

"It's getting _Haught_ -" started Theo, but didn't finish.

"Shut the fuck up," said Nicole simply, her head never raising off her arms.

"-in here, so take off-"

"That's it, I'm willing to do paperwork than listen to you." groaned Nicole irritably. "How do you even know that song? I figured this town to be full of country boys who've never heard a word of anything other than bluegrass or something."

"I appreciate all sorts of music! We all do!" exclaimed Theo, his hand pressed against his chest as if he were offended.

"Please," scoffed Nicole, rolling her eyes. "You can go into Nedley's office and start rapping, and he'd probably think you were having a seizure or something."

"How offensive," drawled Theo, a large grin overtaking his face.

"I'm gonna go into the break room, you want anything?" Nicole asked, already picking up the clutter on her desk.

"Nah, I'm good," shrugged Theo, his good mood replaced by the agitation of the heat.

Nicole gave him a mock salute before she made her way towards the break room. Just as she was about to enter, her eyes glanced up from the files in her hands in time to peer into the office that Wynonna and Deputy Marshal Dolls claimed as their own. Nicole's steps faltered a bit as she slowly came to a stop outside the break room.

Her brows furrowed as she took in the sight of Dolls strapping a bulletproof vest across his chest. While that wasn't anything unusual given their field of work, it was a little head-scratching to see him loading more than just one gun. Nicole marked it down as extra protection without really thinking too much as to why, but she couldn't help but be a bit curious.

"Wait, we get to use actual cops?" she heard Wynonna ask. "Why didn't you lead with that?"

Nicole was now definitely curious. All thoughts of paperwork were banished from her mind as she took a careful step forward. She wasn't in the mood to see if Dolls would make do on his promise of treason if she was caught eavesdropping. Besides, if it was really top-secret, they wouldn't have left the door slightly ajar... or so Nicole told herself.

"Waverly will be staked out taking pictures while we raid the place..."

At the mention of Waverly, Nicole was more than curious... she was intrigued. She noticed Dolls shuffling around, and Nicole quickly flailed around in an attempt to get into a position that wasn't suspicious at all. When Dolls exited the room, he paused to find Nicole leaning her shoulder against the wall outside the break room, her eyes glued to the file in her hands.

"Hello, Deputy Marshal," greeted Nicole innocently, offering the man a halfhearted smile.

"Officer Haught," answered Dolls slowly, his eyes narrowing. "An interesting case?"

"Oh, this?" Nicole pointed at the file. "Not too much, just a complaint about-"

"I didn't ask for details." interrupted Dolls.

"Of course you didn't." sighed Nicole, mildly glaring at the man. "What I meant to say was no... Not interesting."

"Hmm," hummed Dolls simply, walking around her.

"A-And what I meant by _that_ , was that I'm free for, oh, say anything else." exclaimed Nicole quickly, turning around to face Dolls.

"Is that so?" countered Dolls, turning back to face Nicole. "Well, maybe it'd be more interesting if the file wasn't turned upside down... just a thought."

Nicole's mouth hung open as she watched Dolls exit the station with his bag. The door to the BBD office closed, and suddenly there was a presence standing behind Nicole. Her body instinctively jerked away from the uninviting presence behind her, and she turned back to face Wynonna.

"Hey, Wynonna," croaked Nicole, her body burning, and not because of the heat.

"Is it me, or is it really _Haught_ in here?" joked Wynonna, taking a peek at the tank top plastered against Nicole's frame. Nicole forced a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, that was a good one." chuckled Nicole, and if it was forced, Wynonna didn't notice or care.

"Of course it was, I said it." remarked Wynonna, a smug grin on her face.

"So, um," started Nicole as she wracked her brain for a way to subtly start a conversation about tagging along without actually divulging the fact that she overheard everything. "What're you doing?" _Fucking smooth, Haught._

"I'm doing some work?" countered Wynonna slowly, arching an eyebrow and glancing around in confusion. "Is that not allowed, because the last time I checked, it's actually a requirement."

"No, I meant-" sighed Nicole, pinching the bridge of her nose. _This girl is so damn defensive._ "Where does your case have you going?"

"Nowhere," shrugged Wynonna, rounding Nicole to make her way to the door.

"Nowhere," repeated Nicole in defeat.

"Actually, I could use a few pairs of hands down at the trailer park." conceded Wynonna, and Nicole perked up. "You think your partner is free to lend me some help?" Theo's head snapped up.

"No, he's all booked." lied Nicole, offering a grimace. "Yep, he's gonna have to work overtime... but you know who _is_ free?"

"Elmer?" suggested Wynonna, cocking her head. "Well, he might have failed his exam a couple times, but he'll have to do."

"Me!" burst Nicole exasperatedly, her arms flailing wildly. "I'm free! I'm capable!"

"Jeez," drawled Wynonna, her eyebrows furrowing. "Calm down, I don't need a half-cocked gun out there, Haughtstuff."

Nicole took her bottom lip between her teeth to keep the colorful sentence she had dancing on her tongue at bay. Wynonna stared at her, frowning before the middle of her eyebrows twitched and she broke out into a grin.

"Who knew it was so fun to get you so riled up?" chuckled Wynonna, and laughed harder at Nicole's eye twitch. "C'mon, Haught pocket, we don't have all day."

"Oh... right," nodded Nicole quickly, barely able to conceal her excitement at having an interesting case.

...

The walls were suffocating, and the blades were razor-sharp. Nicole let out a sharp gasp as she saw no way to get out alive.

"This is it, Hank... We're done for!" screeched Nicole hysterically.

"Shut up," ordered Hank, his eyes scanning the room quickly.

"No!" snapped Nicole angrily. "No! If I'm about to die, I'll say damn well what I want! And I'll start off with- Wait, is that a secret door?"

Hank's body snapped back to where Nicole was talking about, and he ducked down to fiddle with the small trap door. Nicole pushed herself off of Hank's back as she kept her careful gaze on the spinning blades that were coming closer and closer. She could practically feel the breeze of the blades, and her body ached from keeping herself stiff enough to avoid becoming a stain on the metal floor.

"I got it!" piped up Hank, pulling the trap door open. "Hurry, you go first."

Nicole wasted no time in hopping down the chute. She didn't even think about where it led to or what she could possibly run into. Maybe that was the brute's plan all along. Maybe he anticipated the officers to climb down the trap door... what if he was at the bottom waiting for them? Nicole pushed the thought away as she slid down farther and farther, her arms scratching along the chute from time to time. Whatever was at the bottom, it had to have been better than the inevitable death from the blades.

Nicole could hear Hank tumbling down behind her, and before she could call out, she was free falling through the air without her noticing. She was suddenly under water before she even realized it, and then there was another body thrashing around beside her. Nicole spread herself out, and found that she could stand up.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Hank, disgust clear in his voice. "What the fuck?!"

"What?" snapped Nicole, but the answer slapped her across the face itself.

She glanced down at the waist-high liquid, and what she previously thought was water, was actually blood. Nicole's breathing became shallow as she took a trembling step back... and another one... and another. Things were moving around in the murky depths with every step she took, but she didn't want to think about it.

" _What the fuck?!_ " repeated Nicole in a shrill voice, tearing herself out of the pool.

"That wasn't a secret door." said Hank, his face very pale, and Nicole thought he was about to be sick. "That was a garbage chute."

"Oh, my god."

...

"You ready for this, Haughtpants?" questioned Wynonna, checking her gun as they stood outside the gate to the trailer park.

"This Bobo fella is just a guy." shrugged Nicole, unaffected. "I've dealt with worse."

"Uh, yeah," said Wynonna slowly, unsure as she made eye contact with her boss.

Nicole didn't pay the comment too much attention as the gate opened. There were several people huddled around, almost as if they were awaiting their visit. But Wynonna said they were unexpectedly dropping by? It certainly didn't look like they were keeping them on their toes. If Wynonna had the same train of thought as her, she didn't show any signs of it.

"Whatcha want?" growled one of the men, cocking his gun, and Nicole suddenly felt affected as her hand flew to her hip.

"I think you know exactly why we're here." drawled Wynonna, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Where's your master?"

"I ain't got no master." snarled the man furiously, his grip on the gun tightening.

"Bobo del Rey!" bellowed Wynonna, completely disregarding the threatening man before her. "Put a muzzle on your pet before I do it for ya!"

"What the hell did I-" the man hissed, by was silenced by a door swinging open.

"Well, well, well... I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again." said Bobo, clicking his tongue as he slowly approached the group. "To what do I owe the pleasure of _this_ visit?"

"You know why I'm here... what I want to know is how." drawled Wynonna, eyeing Bobo up and down. "I won't be getting anything outta you, but this warrant here says I'll be getting it from your trailer, so move it or lose it."

"Warrant?" questioned Bobo innocently around the thumb he had between his teeth. "Why on earth would you feel the need to look around my neck of the woods? Am I doing something wrong, officers?"

"Lose it it is," shrugged Wynonna, ramming her shoulder into Bobo's, which caused him to stumble the slightest bit.

Nicole had her gun drawn as the men surrounding them aimed their guns at Wynonna. Bobo waved them off as he trailed after Wynonna. After a tense moment, Nicole found that she'd much rather be inside searching with Wynonna than standing around outside with the trigger-happy morons. By the time Nicole stepped into the trailer, Wynonna already had the placed trashed.

"Um, Wynonna," whispered Nicole, glancing over at Bobo, who was again using his teeth to pick at a hangnail. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything suspicious," answered Wynonna absentmindedly.

"Anything... you don't know, do you?" countered Nicole, realization striking her. "You got a damn warrant without actually-"

"Quit your yapping, would ya?" snapped Wynonna, pulling drawers out just to throw them down. "If I'd have known you'd be this chatty, I would've brought Nedley along for the ride instead of you."

"Nedley might've offered up some insight on this." muttered Nicole, irritated.

"Look," paused Wynonna, taking a deep breath to rein herself in. "Search for guns, or drugs, or, I don't know... body parts?"

"The guns are out there in their... Body parts?" Nicole's mind did a record scratch. "Body parts?!"

"I was joking... for the most part... I don't know... Hey, Dolls, we should start looking for body parts." insisted Wynonna, turning to her unimpressed boss.

"You don't think that's weird?" demanded Nicole, suddenly frantic as she recalled the severed parts she saw every time she closed her eyes.

"Duh," countered Wynonna, giving Nicole a look that said it was obvious. "Why do you think we're looking for them?"

"So there _are_ body parts?"

"That's not what we're looking for." assured Dolls as he gave Wynonna an intense glare.

"But it isn't off the table!" said Wynonna, nodding her head. "Just because we aren't looking doesn't mean we won't come across any."

"Are you almost done?" drawled Bobo, having enough of the conversation. "I've got a killer hangnail, and now I've got to scrummage around through this mess to find some clippers."

"We aren't finding anything." sighed Dolls, straightening his spine. "We need to regroup."

"Shocker," drawled Bobo, swinging his leg.

"Get him out of here." demanded Dolls, rubbing his temple.

Nicole watched as Bobo turned to her, and barely flinched when he got into her personal space before he stepped around her. The three exited the trailer to find the large group of men watching them. Nicole was still reeling over the mention of body parts, so she tuned out the rest of the threats and taunts that Dolls and Wynonna were throwing Bobo's way.

Nicole's eyes found themselves wandering to where she knew Waverly to be hidden with her camera. The tiniest urge to smile tickled the back of Nicole's brain as she recounted the excitement that radiated off the younger woman when she learned she'd get to tag along for the ride. It was endearing how much Waverly wanted to join in on the missions with her sister. Nicole almost smiled, but the urge wasn't enough to lift her foul mood.

Her train of thought was broken by a gunshot echoing through the trailer park. Nicole had her gun out as she blinked past the thin layer that obscured her vision of reality. Wynonna was on top of a car with her arm in the air.

"I'm looking for the Seven that came after Ward Earp. Two are alive, and if you tell me where I can find them, I'll let you go." announced Wynonna.

The speech didn't go as well as she planned as a few men jumped out at her with the intent to harm. Nicole found herself enthralled by the way Wynonna was able to take care of herself against the men that were giving her no fair advantage. Dolls had Bobo on his knees in handcuffs by the time Wynonna was finished, and Nicole was left to fidget around feeling useless.

"Go team," murmured Nicole weakly as she trailed behind the group they assembled. "Paperwork, here I come."

...

Nicole was leaning back into her chair with her arm over her eyes. Theo seemed to sense that Nicole wasn't in the mood for small talk when she got back, so they had been sitting in awkward silence ever since. Wynonna wouldn't even look at her since their mission was a bust, and it made Nicole feel that much lower. She was so close to having some sort of civil relationship with Waverly's older sister, but the day was just not in her favor.

A few minor incidents here and there ("My cat has gone missing!", "These damn kids were throwing rocks at my flower pots, and I want them arrested!", "My dog has been coughing up white fur all morning!") had kept Nicole busy for most of the afternoon, and she was looking forward to going to her room and taking a cold shower to clean herself from the sweat and filth of the morning.

"Warning, please evacuate the building. There's been a release of carbon monoxide, please evacuate the building."

Nicole groaned aloud, her arm never moving. The day was really testing her, and she was failing. Theo silently patted her on the back as a wordless sign to get moving. It briefly entered her mind to look around for Wynonna, but she figured she would've been the first one out if it meant leaving early. With a sigh, Nicole exited the building, blending in with the rest of the sea of khaki.

"At least we can get some fresh air." offered Theo with a earnest grin. "Nothing beats a nice breath of fresh air after learning you could've been possibly inhaling an odorless, tasteless gas that could be slowly killing us."

"Gee, why didn't I look at it that way?" Nicole quipped mildly.

"That's me," said Theo, pointing both his thumbs towards himself. "The man who looks at the bigger picture."

"Uh huh," deadpanned Nicole monotonously, a wry grin twisting her lips.

She was about to say something else, but her eyes caught movement by the back exit. Wynonna ducked her head out the door, and she glanced around to make sure no one noticed. Nicole's mouth opened slightly as she stepped closer an inch. She wanted to make sure the older woman was alright, but anything she could've thought to say died on her lips as Wynonna pushed the door open farther to slip out. In her arms was a box, and a strange man was following closely behind her.

"What?" demanded Nicole incredulously.

"What?" questioned Theo, turning to look at her.

"Nothing," whispered Nicole, her eyebrows furrowing. "Nothing at all."


	10. A Date With A Blacksmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is excited for season two?! Especially after that trailer! Well, the right question would be to ask who ISN'T, right? Ugh, I'm counting the days along with everyone else.

"Where are you goin'?" Champ asked the moment he stepped foot into Waverly's room.

Waverly had just finished tying her hair up into a high bun, and was in the process of inserting her left earring when her boyfriend barged in without knocking. _He's your boyfriend... Does he really need permission to come into your room?_ Waverly shook the thought away before she turned away from the mirror to look him in the eye.

"I'm going to the diner with Wynonna." she answered simply, thinking that would be the end of it.

"When are you coming back?" Champ pouted, plopping down on top of the foot of Waverly's bed.

"I don't know, Champ." replied Waverly, turning away to hide her growing irritation. "However long it takes to eat dinner with my sister."

Waverly refrained herself from spitting out "The same sister you tried to score it with in the apartment that we used to share.", and instead went back to her earrings. She heard Champ sigh behind her, followed by the creaking of the mattress under his weight.

"I'm just gonna miss you." said Champ, tucking his arms beneath his head as he glanced between the ceiling and his girlfriend.

Waverly silently sighed to herself as she finished putting in her earrings. Champ always covered up his clingy, somewhat controlling ways with endearing declarations of love and other sweet words. Each time Waverly would fall for the act, or at least pretended to. Then they would share a kiss that would turn heated each and every time because there was no calm, sweet, loving pecks here and there.

Sometimes Waverly saw herself as nothing more than an outlet for Champ's wants, and she was fine with that... really. She was grateful that someone in Purgatory was willing to take her to bed, let alone love her and share an apartment with her.

"Babe, did you hear me?" pressed Champ, leaning up onto his elbow.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I did." Waverly nodded quickly as she pushed away the train of thought to force a smile. "Of course, I'll miss you, too!"

"Really? Why do you come an show me?" suggested Champ, wiggling his eyebrow.

"I can't," deadpanned Waverly, feeling nothing at all. "I don't have enough time."

"Baby girl!" called Wynonna from downstairs. "Don't make me come up there with my gun at the ready! I know Chump's up there."

"You'd think she'd stop mispronouncing my name by now." scoffed Champ with a shake of his head, and Waverly suppressed a giggle. Champ could really be dense sometimes.

"I'm coming down now, Wyn!" responded Waverly just as loudly, and sent Champ a somewhat apologetic look.

"I have to go, but I'll be back later." insisted Waverly, and bent down to give him a quick kiss.

"I'll send you a text later." said Champ with a lecherous grin that gave away his intentions.

Waverly suppressed a shudder. _He's your boyfriend... I used to like it when he sent me those kind of texts._ She grabbed her phone off her dresser along with her purse, and quickly booked it out of there, but not without sparing Champ one last smile. The second the door closed behind her, her shoulders sagged in relief, but she couldn't really tell why.

She felt more withdrawn these days. She felt more suffocated, and she felt more trapped now than she ever did when she was outcast by the rest of the town, and that included her horrible high school years. The sight of her boyfriend felt like chains wrapping around her wrist that bound her to his side, and no matter how much she fought against them, or smiled and endured them, she could barely stay afloat.

Then there was Officer Haught. There was just something about the woman that made Waverly feel... so damn confused. That afternoon in the break room had been like a breath of fresh air that she refused to dwell on. It sent a pulse of guilt through her when she thought about how _great_ it felt to be in Officer Haught's presence. Wynonna, Champ, and... Shorty had been taken hostage, and she couldn't help but feel free.

And it both sickened her and exhilarated her. Shorty had died that day while she was having the time of her life with this near stranger who she knew nothing about. Waverly knew the officer was giving vague answers before steering the conversation away from herself. Waverly wasn't stupid, nor was she new to that tactic. She was just aware of how far one was willing to go to keep secrets close to the chest, and she was happy to play along. Not to mention that the air of mystery certainly did make Nicole all the more appealing.

"Waverly!" exclaimed Wynonna, startling Waverly out of her thoughts. "That was my only warning!"

"Coming!" announced Waverly a little too loudly, her voice wavering. "I'm right here, Wynonna!"

"About time," grumbled Wynonna, her arms crossed as she spotted her sister reach the bottom level. "I'm starving! Let's go before Champ wants to invite himself along."

"Wynonna," warned Waverly, but secretly she picked up the pace at that thought.

...

When Champ had said he'd text her, he wasn't lying. She silenced her phone by the time she received the fourth text. Wynonna had given her a look that said she was far from impressed when Waverly's eyes had repeatedly glanced down at her lap. Waverly cringed, set her phone face down on the table, and gave her sister an innocent smile.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was _asking_ ," drawled Wynonna, reaching into her back pocket." -if you could identify the last two of the Seven. The mask dude is busting my chops, and I'm starting to get angry."

"I hate looking at that thing." groaned Waverly, but leaned forward anyways.

"I love it." countered Wynonna without looking up from the photograph. "It reminds me of why I do it... of why I'm needed."

Waverly glanced up from her daddy's dead body surrounded by smug faces to give her sister a calculating look. The statement was so simple, like there was no real meaning behind it, and she had her eyes downcast so Waverly couldn't peer into them to see the depths hidden there. She wanted to say something. She wanted to assure Wynonna that there were plenty of reasons as to why she was needed, but she could bring herself to say anything. It wasn't the right time to say them, and her sister wouldn't accept them anyway. So, instead of pouring out expressive words that would have drowned the both of them, she turned back to the cruel photo resting on the table.

"Um, there's not much to go on with him." said Waverly regretfully. She knew how much hunting down the Seven meant to Wynonna, and it stung that she couldn't really help any further with the one she needed most.

"All I can spot is the neck tattoo, but that's as far as I've gotten." said Wynonna, tapping the photo just over the revenant in question's neck.

Waverly's phone vibrated on the table, and she took a sip from her cup to wash away the nasty taste that nested there. As she typed in her password, Wynonna snatched it away before Waverly could warn her.

"Oh, gross!" yelped Wynonna, throwing the phone back to Waverly as she rubbed her eyes. "Where's the nearest eyewash station? I'm in desperate need, I'm about to be sick!"

"Next time don't just grab my phone." shrugged Waverly with a grin. "It's your own fault, ya know."

"Why are you even with him?" demanded Wynonna, a scowl still twisting her features as she down the rest of her own drink. "He's so beneath you."

"Uh, yeah he is," Waverly quipped, looking smug with herself as Wynonna glared at her.

Before Wynonna could question her relationship any more, Hetty the waitress appeared suddenly at their table. She wore her usual tense smile as she looked at Waverly, but the moment her eyes landed on Wynonna, her smile slipped away, and all she had left was a dead look in her eye. Those same eyes slowly dropped to the table just as Wynonna scrambled to hide the photo out of sight. If Hetty saw it or not, she made no indication of it.

"Hey, Waverly," said Hetty, though her eyes were latched onto Wynonna. "I haven't seen you around lately."

Waverly quickly locked her phone before smacking it down onto the table. She gave Hetty too wide of a smile as she glanced up, and coughed a bit to clear the jittery tremor she felt building in her voice.

"Oh, well, um, Wynonna's back in town," Waverly responded as if that were an easy enough answer, but when her sister arched an eyebrow questioningly, she further explained. "It's just I haven't seen her in a while, and we needed time to catch up."

"Yeah, she sure was gone for a while." agreed Hetty, a subtle look of hostility clouding in her eyes. "But... you're back of course. That's just great... for Waverly."

"Uh huh," hummed Wynonna, a guarded look in her eye as she glanced back and forth at the women across from her.

"Do you know for how long?" pressed Hetty quickly, but begrudgingly backtracked when Wynonna narrowed her eyes. "Never mind... it's none of my business anyway."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Wynonna, now turned in her booth to look Hetty fully in the eye just as someone called Hetty's name.

"That's mama..." whispered Hetty, backing down with a scowl. "I better get back to work before she starts getting angry... You should've seen her when she found out people's been drawing all of that picture of her."

The Earp sisters turned to look at where Hetty signaled with the gentle incline of her head, and Wynonna nearly laughed at the crude drawings scribbled all across the older woman's picture.

"Well," said Wynonna, pausing to gnaw at her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling. "Tell this mama of yours I said hello."

"Oh, trust me... she'll be real interested to hear that from you." nodded Hetty before she scurried back to the severe-looking woman in the kitchen.

"She's _very_ strange." commented Wynonna, barely repressing a shudder as she turned back to face Waverly. "And that's really saying something 'round here."

Waverly rolled her eyes with a goodhearted smile as Wynonna pulled out the photo once more. Pushing down the negativity she felt towards it, she barely let her fingertips rest along the edges, her flesh absentmindedly running over the creases from Wynonna folding and unfolding the picture. As she came closer, a realization hit her.

"That's not a tattoo, that's a brand!" exclaimed Waverly quietly, her eyes shooting up to meet the perplexed look gazing back a her.

"So they... branded each other?" Wynonna quipped carefully, looking incredulous. "Why?... Actually, I don't need to know why, I need to know who."

"There's someone Uncle Curtis used to go visit that might be of some help... but no one goes there unless they _really_ need to."

"In case you haven't noticed, Waves, I _really_ need to." deadpanned Wynonna. "Who is this?"

"The Blacksmith," whispered Waverly.

...

Waverly stared reverently at the dusty old skull that was nestled safely in the box under her arm. She found herself smiling occasionally even as she tightened her hold around the neck of the bottle in her hand. The eerie, rickety-looking home of the Blacksmith loomed over Waverly, but that didn't put any hesitance in her... after all, uncle Curtis did entrust her with this. Out of everyone, he went out of his way to hide the skull for a reason, and yet he left the clue to find it for her.

Elation swelled in her chest, and nearly poured out from between her rib cage with every step she took. The skull had to mean something important, and she knew just the person who could help her figure out what. She sidestepped the mines buried beneath the snow, nearly chuckling.

"Who would be stupid enough to not watch where they're walking?" mused Waverly as she rounded yet another landmine.

The door opened wide like a gaping maw, and only then did Waverly feel tentative and uncertain about unexpectedly popping up on the Blacksmith's land. Maybe she should have made an appointment... or took a number... left a message at the beep?

"Just what I needed, another Earp," growled the Blacksmith, her lip curling and her nostrils flaring.

"I was thinking you could help me." stammered Waverly, shuffling from foot to foot as the bitter chill suddenly seeped into her bones.

"You and your sister both," sighed the Blacksmith. "Who said I could help you?"

"My uncle Curtis... and maybe this guy right here?" offered Waverly, leaning forward just enough to give the woman a clear view of the skull, and by the sharp intake of breath, she'd say she got quite the eyeful.

"Good thing you brought me alcohol." muttered the Blacksmith, rubbing roughly at her jaw.

"Oh... no, the alcohol was for me. My favorite uncle in the world just left me this skull that I've never seen in my life!" cried Waverly, resisting the urge to bring the bottle to her lips right then and there.

"Come in, hurry," the other woman ushered, quickly stepping inside while waving her hand around to get a rush on Waverly.

_What have you gotten me into, uncle Curtis?_

...

As Waverly watched the Blacksmith scuffle around for materials, she couldn't help but shiver at the cold crawling past her articles of clothing to wrap itself around her skin. She rubbed her hands over her arms in a futile attempt to gather up some heat. The Blacksmith muttered to herself as she messed with something Waverly couldn't see.

An orange glow instantly surrounded the Blacksmith, and Waverly watched the shadows dancing freely along the walls. A creeping sense of unease blanketed over the young barmaid, and she couldn't help the small amount of fear that showed oh so evidently in her eyes as the Blacksmith turned on her heel to face her.

"Worry not, Waverly," she soothed, and offered what they both hoped was a reassuring smile, but it was so very forced, and so very obvious. "We shall sort this out in just a moment. Now, place your hand on the skull."

Waverly, who had previously held the skull with ease, looked at the hunk of bone as if it were going to bite her the moment she touched it. With the impatient huffing from the Blacksmith, Waverly found that she'd rather face the skull's bite than the Blacksmith's bark. With shaky fingers, she wrapped her hand atop the bone, and waited.

She cringed as the sand tickled across the back of her hand. She felt each grain either latch on or topple over to the floor. A reasonable sized amount formed a small pile, and Waverly watched silently as the Blacksmith cupped water into her hand before hovering it over her hand. Waverly grimaced as the sand turned a murky gray color as it rolled off the sides of her hand, and trailed down the crooks and crevices of the skull.

Waverly's heart leapt into her throat as her eyes caught sight of the red-hot poker coming closer and closer to her skin. The heat radiated near her flesh, and for a moment, Waverly nearly ripped her hand away, breaking the ritual without a second thought. Only when the winter breeze froze the heated did Waverly allow herself to force air in and out of her lungs.

"Waverly Earp, do you bind yourself to this skull?" questioned the Blacksmith, her eyes closed as if she were seeing something Waverly herself couldn't see.

"I do," nodded Waverly, determined, but her eyes flew open a second after. "Did I just marry a skull?"

The fire behind the pair snuffed out unexpectedly, and by the look of fear on the older woman's face, Waverly knew it wasn't just from the cold.

"What? What's going on?" demanded Waverly, her voice raising with every word.

"It's done... You're now the Keeper of the Bones... what was Curtis thinking?" rambled the Blacksmith, her hands in her hair as she paced back and forth. "You're such a sweet girl, you don't deserve this! _What was Curtis thinking?_ "

"What don't I deserve?" snapped Waverly, panic evident in her voice.

"She'll be coming for the both of us." whispered the Blacksmith, ignoring Waverly altogether as she pulled out a bag from beneath her work bench. "You need to hide that thing, and don't let _anyone_ know you have it. Once you hide it, you run, and you run fast."

Waverly blinked rapidly as the Blacksmith drug her fingers over this tool and that, shaking her head solemnly before she moved onto the next, nodded, and shoved it into her bag. Waverly's legs felt like jelly when she shakily arose from the stool with the skull still in her hand. The wet sand clung to the back of her hand, but she paid it no mind as she approached the other woman.

"Who?" whispered Waverly. She licked her lips before repeating herself more firmly. "Who is coming after us, and why?"

The Blacksmith paused briefly before she thought better of it and continued shoving random objects that she herself found great value in. However, the half a second of eye contact was enough to convey the heavy weight of guilt and fear she was feeling.

"You must know that I had no idea who this was when you came to me." insisted the Blacksmith defensively as she moved towards the bed and small drawer in the corner. "Even more, you must know exactly who is coming, and how much of a threat she is. This was the skull of the Stone Witch's son... the same one she's been searching for longer than you've been alive."

"Who?" The name sounded familiar to Waverly, but she couldn't place it.

"And I just bound you to him." whimpered the Blacksmith, her eyes slamming shut as she grasped the flap of the bag with a death-like grip. "What have I done? I just bound you to a monster whose mother is an even greater one."

"So..." started Waverly, giggling nervously. "I take it she's a witch?" The glare she received wasn't impressed.

"Go... now!" shouted the Blacksmith. "I'll keep her away from you for as long as I can, but the Stone Witch has her sources. So leave now before she comes, and trust me, she will be arriving."

"W-What about you?" stuttered Waverly, wavering under the intense look she was getting.

"I've faulted you, yet you still worry about me." the Blacksmith chuckled mirthlessly. "You are too good for what's coming, Waverly Earp. Forget you were ever here... it'll turn out better for you."

The Blacksmith was up in a flash with a tight grip around Waverly's arm. Waverly whined and gasped with each tug to her arm, but the other woman didn't seem to care that she was bringing a small amount of pain o her. Her eyes were glassy as she tore open the door, and they were glassy still as she none-too-gently escorted Waverly out into the cold.

"Don't make me say it again." sighed the Blacksmith, shaking her head. "Leave, and _never_ come back. While you're at it, hide that well."

With that, she turned back into her home, and slammed the door shut, leaving Waverly standing there with nothing more than a look of shock, a skull, a warning, and a wet hand. Overall, not the worst evening she's ever had while her sister was in town.

...

"Hey, I missed you at my lunch break." grinned Nicole, her arms crossed as she leaned her hip against the bar.

It was true. Despite the obvious lies she was screaming at herself when she walked in as lunch time rolled around, Waverly was nowhere behind the bar. The disappointment was enough to prompt her to nearly leave, but Gus had waved her over once she spotted her in the doorway.

"What can I get the local's finest?" Gus quipped with a smirk. "Let me guess from the uniform; you aren't here for a drink."

"Well, there's also the fact that it's noon." shrugged Nicole, a slow grin forming.

"Eh, that don't mean a thing with the fellas in Purgatory." deadpanned Gus, eliciting a laugh from Nicole. "Something tells me you aren't here for me either."

"Why would you say that?" stammered Nicole, battling against the blush building in her cheeks. "Of course I left work just to come see you."

"Bull," countered Gus with a low chuckle. "I know I'm not your favorite barmaid, but I have to say, I don't know where Waverly went off to. All I know is that she certainly thinks of herself a lot freer after dumping Champ that she just thinks she can run off without-"

"She dumped Champ?" choked Nicole, her eyes wide.

"Knew I'd get you on that part," smirked Gus, pulling out a pad and a pen. "Yep, she gave him the boot... kicked him to the curb... broadening her horizons... searching for her fish of the- Okay, just tell me what you're orderin' so I can get back to the customers who actually came to see me."

Waverly gave a tired smile as she tucked herself comfortably behind the bar, careful to keep the contents of the box hidden. Nicole arched an eyebrow, but refrained from commenting, and instead, gave Waverly her megawatt smile, dimples and all. Waverly ducked her head to hide her own shy smile before she glanced up behind her eyelashes.

"Oh? You missed me?" challenged Waverly, a sly smirk forming at the stunned look on the officer's face.

Nicole knew that Waverly was messing with her, but it didn't stop the fluttering in her chest. Nicole cleared her throat as she glanced over the younger woman's features with some concern. There was tension around the corners of her eyes, and her lips was raw from gnawing. The brown eyes looking shyly into her own was clouded with mischief as well as anxiety. The officer wanted to question it, but she was all too familiar with the uncomfortable prodding from outsiders.

"Yes... yes, I did miss you." whispered Nicole, leaning in close so that Waverly could hear without raising her voice.

Waverly blushed, and immediately knew that she couldn't beat Nicole at... whatever she was doing. The sly glances, the friendly (borderline flirtatious) banter... Waverly found that she wasn't ready to even try to comprehend what she was doing, so she backed away a little with a nervous laugh. She watched Nicole's smirk slip away.

"Um, sorry about that." murmured Waverly, turning away, and raising her voice so that Nicole could hear past the noise of the bar. "I had an errand to run."

"Without telling Gus?" questioned Nicole, her eyes narrowing. Waverly stopped suddenly.

"Well, she wasn't here to explain it to." she snapped shortly, feeling like a caged animal that was being cornered.

"Alright," conceded Nicole, raising her hands peacefully. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"I'm sorry," apologized Waverly with a heavy sigh as she leaned back against the bar, her face in her hands. "I'm just really stressed right now."

"Hey," said Nicole gently, glancing around before she rounded the bar herself.

"You aren't really supposed to be back here." said Waverly with a small smile.

"Says who?" Gus quipped as she passed by with a tray filled with bottles.

"Well, well, well... no one to tattle on me to." joked Nicole, but still put space between them in case Waverly really didn't want her next to her.

"Seems not," sighed Waverly, her eyes landing on the box hidden by Nicole's hip.

"Are you stressed because of Champ?" pressed Nicole carefully.

"Champ? Why?" questioned Waverly incredulously, not even sure why Nicole would even bring up her... ex-boyfriend. "Oh! You heard that we aren't together anymore? Where?"

"From a very close friend," nodded Nicole seriously.

"What the heck, Gus?" exclaimed Waverly, turning towards the back. "Are you spreading that to everyone? You're worse than the kids I went to high school with!"

"Not everyone," argued Gus, coming up behind the bar to flick Waverly with a towel. "Only the special few!"

Waverly sighed as Gus stalked away, shouting over her shoulder for her to get back to work. Nicole was standing there was that damn smug grin of hers, but Waverly found that she was okay with it.

"Okay, I'm single... anything else you want to ask?" said Waverly with an amused shake of her head.

Nicole crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back. There were a few things she found herself wanting to ask the newly single Waverly Earp. She wanted to ask how she felt about the breakup. She wanted to ask why she broke up with her boy man. She wanted to ask about a cup of coffee. She wanted to ask about where the best places for a date was. Yet, the thought was the same for all: it was just too soon to voice them.

"Do you always make it a habit of ditching work?" she asked instead. Waverly ducked her head as she laughed silently.

"It depends," she responded, arching her eyebrows.

"On?"

"What or _who_ it's for," Waverly answered, giving Nicole a look that the officer couldn't decipher. "Until I find someone to make me throw caution to the wind, I've got work officer."

"Nicole," whispered Nicole, her mouth dry. "My name's Nicole. Call me Nicole."

"Okay, _Nicole_ ," Waverly laughed, and Nicole found herself weak. "Unless you want a drink, get out from behind this bar."

"I don't know," countered Nicole, not moving an inch. "I like to throw caution to the wind."

Waverly gave her a calculating look, her jaw working as she thought and worked over each word, each syllable.

"Maybe I will, too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You, right there... yeah you, head on over to my new Instagram and give me a shout why don't you... or a whisper is fine! Or a friendly conversation, one Earper to the next!  
> https://www.instagram.com/notsosilentsuicide/?hl=en


	11. You Wanna Calm My Flight Instinct?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been... way too long... but hopefully my 4.0 GPA is enough proof that it wasn't due to laziness on my part? But it is all thanks to a certain person who insisted on pushing me to update this story... you know who you are so this one -and this entire thing- is for you lol.

Nicole's breathing was labored, and she couldn't bring herself to care that her mouth was hanging open with spittle lining her bottom lip. Hank was beside himself in the scarlet pool, his hands in his blood-matted hair. Nicole stumbled back as she bit her lip, and before her partner could ask her what she was doing, her mouth fell open, and she was retching.

The vomit swirled with the blood, and it only left Nicole feeling sicker. Hank jolted back with a start as he tried to get away from the sick traveling his way. He was blindly reaching behind his back in search of anything that could help him get out.

"That isn't the worst thing in here, Hank." spat Nicole, battling against herself to reach up and wipe at her face with her filthy hands.

"That's not... I mean..." stammered Hank, still clinging desperately to the wall. "Sorry, if I don't want to get anything else that didn't come from my body all over me."

Nicole nodded wordlessly, and looked around with watery eyes as she put distance between the vomit and herself. Once her back hit the wall, Nicole turned around and looked up to see that her arms were just long enough for her to grasp the ledge with her fingers.

"Hank," called Nicole over her shoulder. "Come give me a boost would ya?"

She heard his approach rather than see it as loud sloshing sounds reached her ears.

"Okay, give me your good leg." said Hank, crouching down just a bit with a grimace.

Nicole set her jaw as she prepared herself to put her full weight on her injured leg. She bounced a little before she picked up her good leg in hopes of quickly finding Hank's joined hands. A broken whimper pried apart her lips as her leg buckled beneath her, sending her back down into the blood. Hank had his arms around her waist in an instant to keep her upper body afloat.

"Whoa, Haught, I got you," insisted Hank, helping her up onto her feet. He grimaced when he noticed how clammy his partner looked. "We can find another way outta here."

"No," deadpanned Nicole. "I can do this."

"Alright, alright," conceded Hank uncertainly. "I'll get a little lower."

"If you get any lower your chin will be in it." countered Nicole with a tired, barely-there smile.

"Price to pay to get out of here," said Hank with a grimace. "Just tell me you can do this."

"I got this, partner." nodded Nicole, determined, and Hank nodded back.

Hank tucked his lips between his teeth as he felt lukewarm liquid spread around his chin. He found that he'd rather not breathe at all than inhale through his nose when he felt his own sick in the back of his throat. Nicole rearranged her grip on the ledge while she peered down at her partner. She felt his cupped hands at her calf but more so near her ankle. She saw the repressed disgust on his face and decided to pick up the pace.

Nicole picked up her good leg, but before she could stagger again, Hank had her foot in his hands and was pushing up to take the weight off her injured leg. Nicole found that she was going higher and higher up the wall to the point where her waist was at the ledge. She pushed her injured leg up onto the ground, and pulled her body up.

"Good job, Haught!" exclaimed Hank with a grin, which looked a bit strange with he blood tripping from his chin. "Now help me up!"

Nicole reached down so she could clasp hands with Hank, and strained to pull him up. She felt the main vein in her arm pound as she struggled to help him, and her arm felt too light once Hank was up with her.

"Okay... now we find something for your leg." panted Hank, throwing her arm around his neck.

...

Nicole wasn't hurt... nope... no way. Who cares that she wasn't invited to some stupid party? It's not like she had the time to entertain a bunch of younger hooligans with her presence. It wasn't like she even had anything to wear. It wasn't like she wanted to be around Stephanie anyways. She did, however, want to be around the person who was throwing the little housewarming party.

 _Cool it, Haught._ Nicole grimaced as she stared down at the photos of corpses tucked away into manila folders. The moment she had found out that Champ was out of the picture, Nicole could swear she was walking on air (even though she would berate herself endlessly after she'd catch herself). Just because he was gone didn't mean she had a shot to take his place.

 _Why would you want to?_ Nicole sighed as she turned to glare at the monitor that was glaring right back. She stared at the shine on her knuckles as she tapped away on one random key in particular. She couldn't start weaving her way into a decent life here in Purgatory! It would be best to just start snipping away at the threads she was unconsciously burying into the grounds there.

 _But she's so sweet and she's really- okay don't do this!_ Nicole was driving herself insane going back and forth inside her own mind while her glassy eyes stared blankly at her hands. Who cares if she's sweet? There were plenty of available, sweet, _temporary_ women in other places outside of Purgatory. She couldn't shackle herself into a cage that would result in being her prison. Ironically in the end, it would be everyone else who would pay the price.

A sharp tap on the glass pane of the door startled Nicole enough to have her whirling her head over in mild fright. Wynonna was leaning miserably against the door with a bottle in her hand as she regarded Nicole.

"So I've got a decade's worth of social suicides under my belt, what's your excuse?" asked Wynonna, pulling herself up to lean against the threshold instead. Nicole gave her an odd look.

"Huh?"

Wynonna scoffed before she said, "Why are you all alone on a Friday night?"

"Nedley," explained Nicole, all caught up, and Wynonna hummed as she nodded.

"Say no more," she said, and Nicole eyed her as she brought the bottle to her lips once more. "Also, I think my boss might be dead... kidding."

Nicole sagged a little in her chair as she sent Wynonna a mild glare. The older Earp wouldn't even look up to meet her eyes as she started picking her fingernail underneath the seal wrapped around the neck of the bottle. As Nicole regarded her further, she noticed how pale and worried Wynonna looked. Her eyes seemed tired and haunted (even more so than usual) when she would chance a glance up at her. Overall, she looked like she was holding in years' worth of broken glass that was slowly starting to cut away at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" prodded Nicole, eyes gentle as she gazed upon Wynonna, and sighed inwardly when all she received was a thumbs up as she swallowed down the liquor. "Well at least I wasn't the only one who wasn't invited to the party... it makes me feel a little better."

Wynonna pulled her eyes up from the neck of the bottle. They narrowed dangerously as she slowly pushed herself off the threshold to take a step into the office. Nicole glanced over at the movement and suddenly felt like she should have kept her mouth shut about her obvious dislike over her lack of invite.

"What party?"

...

This had to have been the most bored and awkward Waverly had ever been. With her chin tucked into her palm as she stared blankly at Steph teasing the third button of her top, Waverly felt intense regret at inviting Steph over in the first place. Chrissy was sitting next to her, and she was glancing between her cards and the table. She was obviously feeling the awkward vibes lingering in the air.

"God this is the worst engagement party ever! This totally blows." groaned Steph, not even bothering to pick up her cards as they lie untouched before her on the table.

"Well," started Doc, suddenly and subtly defensive. "A hostess is only as good as her company."

Waverly's smile grew as she ducked her head to look down at her own untouched cards, but they were quickly turned over as Doc leaned over across the table. She glanced between her cards and furrowed her brow as she noticed that she didn't actually win like Doc had said. When she looked up at him, he gave her a wink as Steph silently fumed in her seat.

"Whatever," she snapped while turning her nose up.

There was suddenly a noise out in the barn that had everyone craning their neck to the door. Doc and Waverly shared a glance before Doc was out of his seat with his hand itching beside his waist as he offered the confused and slightly anxious ladies a nonchalant shrug.

"Might be just the wind pushing that old barn door open. I best be on my way to check it out, but you lovely ladies do continue this game." insisted Doc, throwing his hat atop his head. "And no peeking at my cards."

He was out the door without so much as another word, leaving Waverly alone with Steph and Chrissy. Steph looked as though she was offended by the mere thought of an interruption startling her while Chrissy looked on the verge of letting her anxiety pool out.

"Hey, Doc's right... it was probably just the wind." soothed Waverly, patting Chrissy's hand with her own in an attempt to comfort her.

"You're right," conceded Chrissy, a small smile finally breaking out from underneath her anxiety. "No need to call the cops or anything."

"Ew," scoffed Steph from her chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs. "Like we want any parents to ruin this already lame party."

"Who knows, Nicole might even be the one to answer the call in." muttered Chrissy, her ears feeling a bit warm at the thought of her dad rushing in to save the day.

"That would be even worse!" snarled Steph, slamming her hand down onto the table. "I can't stand her!"

"Just because she didn't agree with you?" countered Chrissy quietly, never looking up to see her friend's reaction.

"Excuse me?" demanded Steph, her train of thought screeching to an abrupt halt. "Are you actually defending that-"

"Stop it!" snapped Waverly, not even letting Steph finish her sentence. "People are entitled to their own thoughts and feeling without being a... what were you going to call her? A bitch maybe? Officer Haught is probably the only person who has ever refused to back down to you, and I think that's amazing! She isn't a bitch, and right now I'm really kicking myself for inviting you instead of her."

Steph was in the middle of a spot on impersonation of a goldfish out of water as Waverly shoved her arms into her coat. Chrissy couldn't contain her large grin as she gave Waverly a thumbs up. By the time Steph found her voice to properly tear her a new one, Waverly was slamming the front door closed behind her as she stepped out into the cold to check on Doc.

The bitter chill was biting at her exposed cheeks, but there was a warmth seeping in her chest that was fighting off the winter air. Maybe it was the exhilaration at finally finding a voice for her own opinions that defied her "friend". Maybe it was the admiration in Chrissy's eyes as she gaped between her two friends. Maybe it was the thought of a certain officer that she was defending not two seconds ago.

Either way, it was a good feeling that she was so ready to embrace, and the proud smile on her lips was enough proof of that. Drawing her coat closer to her body, Waverly trekked forward to meet Doc halfway as he quickly shut the barn door.

...

Nicole's body was so exhausted and heavy. Every move felt like a humongous step, and she was done walking. At that point, Hank was practically dragging her with her arm thrown across his neck. Her injured leg was trailing behind her as it refused to hold her weight. Blood was painting the floor behind them as they pushed on.

"C'mon Haught, don't you give up on me just yet." ordered Hank seriously, not even looking down at her.

Nicole groaned as she her body dragged against her will. She so desperately needed to sit down and rest, but Hank was fiercely against any breaks. They were finding their way through tunnels before a shimmer of light reflected into Nicole's eyes. She cracked them open marginally before she was blinded. She raised her arm to shield her vision, but she was suddenly engulfed by it.

"It's gonna take ages to get out of here." growled Hank to himself, unaware that Nicole was even listening to him.

"Can I take a fucking break _now_?" demanded Nicole sardonically as she hung off his shoulder.

"Not until I save that goddamn leg of yours so you better hush up!" snapped Hank, a small amount of spit flying from his bottom lip.

Nicole opened her mouth, ready to fire back, but she was hyper aware that she needed the push. She needed the burn of the fire lighting under her ass. She was so weary that she was too tired to even think about saving herself, so she felt an instant wave of gratitude for Hank. He was the force behind the push. He was the one starting the fire. He was desperate to save her leg when she could no longer fight.

"Thank you," she whispered, gazing up at him as she forced herself onto her good leg. "I don't wanna lose my leg."

"I won't let you," he responded absentmindedly as he looked all around the open space.

It looked to be a sewer of some sort. They were at the mouth of it, and murky water was running underneath them. A large bladed fan was spinning quickly, and light was shining through. It looked to be some sort of exit, but when Hank knelt down to pick up a tattered cardboard box and cautiously held it out to the fan, it sliced clean in half.

"So maybe that isn't a good idea." mumbled Hank bitterly. "But our first priority is to find some sort of disinfectant for that wound."

"As if we're gonna find some-"

"Alcohol!" yelped Hank.

Nicole's eyes scanned the entire area, and her stomach dropped as she spotted a dead body sprawled lifeless in a wheelchair. Beside the right wheel was a bottle of tequila that was spattered with blood. Hank dashed over to the body despite Nicole's discomfort, and he quickly disregarded the scene as he grasped the bottle.

"Here, you take a seat while I take care of this for you." insisted Hank quickly as he helped ease her down onto the ground.

Nicole couldn't tear her eyes away from the dead body sitting next to her. His arm was hanging off the side, almost as if he was reaching for a last drink. His face was hidden, but Nicole was grateful for that. She couldn't deal with anymore death... not at the moment. She didn't even look down as Hank began ripping open her pant leg just enough to reach the gash on the back of her leg.

Blood had dripped down onto the front of the dead man's clothes. Nicole wondered what his name was. She wondered how old he was. She wondered how long he had been forced to sit and decompose in a worn out wheelchair in the middle of a fucking sewer. She wondered who his family was, if he was married, if he had kids... was someone missing their daddy? Their son? Husband? Friend?

"Fucking dammit!" hissed Nicole, her eyes finally tearing away from the corpse to glare at the intense burn spreading across her calf. "Did you even check that shit?!"

"Do I look like an idiot? Of course I did! The burn is a good thing." declared Hank fiercely. "Just think of it as cleansing your blood from all the rest that isn't yours."

Nicole swore colorfully as she realized he only poured a quarter of a shot onto her wound. Hank grimaced as he tipped the bottle over a bit more, and cringed as the clear alcohol drizzled onto the gash. Nicole opened her mouth but refused to let any noise come out. The sharp heat was spreading throughout her bloodstream, and she felt one hundred percent sure that she could get drunk off this alone with the amount of heat and alcohol that was being forced into her open wound.

"Goddamn! How does this hurt more than the actual slashing!" snapped Nicole, her cheeks flushed and sweat pooling on her brow. "Do you think it's clean enough?"

"Haught, we're using the entire bottle." stated Hank, leaving no room for debate.

"Fuck!" spat Nicole acidly, but made no move at arguing. After all, it was for the best to be safe than sorry.

By the time the bottle only had the last remnants sloshing around the bottom, Nicole was a writhing mess, and she had successfully thrown every curse words and insult that was in her vocabulary at Hank. For his part, he took it all while keeping a neutral attitude about it. He pushed two of his finger into a tattered hole in his shirt at the bottom, and pulled apart. A large tearing sound echoed off the walls as he ripped the fabric of the bottom of his shirt completely off. He doused the crumpled fabric with the rest of the tequila, and prayed it was enough to burn through the bacteria.

Hank focused on the flushed cheeks and the cold sweat on his partner's face as he held each end in each hand underneath her calf. Nicole had her eyes screwed shut with her head tilted back while she breathed heavily through her nose. Hank began tying the cloth as tight as he could around the wound, muttering weak apologies when Nicole whimpered through clenched teeth.

"That's the best I can do right now with what I'm given." said Hank shortly, rubbing his clammy hands on his soaked pant legs.

"It won't be enough for long." muttered Nicole brokenly, her breaths coming in short pants.

"I know," responded Hank hollowly, not even bothering to disagree. "We won't have long."

"I can't-"

"I know,"

"We need to-"

"I know..."

Nicole stared at him with misty eyes and he stared back dully. His chin was stained crimson, and his black uniform looked oddly darker after it had been doused in blood and gore. His hair was sticky and matted with bits and pieces hanging in strands of it. There was no look in his eyes... just a hollow nothingness as they seemed to just stare right through Nicole.

"What do we do?" pleaded Nicole, desperate for his guidance, desperate for _something_ to cling to. Her heart sank deep into the pit of her gut when he shook his head and looked away.

"I _don't_ know..."

Nicole wasn't capable of swallowing down the lump in her throat. Hank was always so sure. He was level ground that Nicole could always trek across. He was the guiding light when she was at a complete loss. To have him look so lost and unsure with blood coating his face and tattered clothing was a low blow that she couldn't but stagger from.

"Are we gonna die here?" she whispered, unable to rip her eyes away from his pinched expression.

"I don't know,"

They had no clue what to do next. They were being chased, they were being _hunted_ , and there was nothing they could really do about it... they didn't know what to do.

...

"I can't believe Waverly invited Chrissy Nedley to her party." Wynonna complained, waving her arm wildly and almost spilling the nearly empty bottle, but Nicole was quick to snatch the bottle away.

"The sheriff's daughter?" questioned Nicole after taking a swig of her own.

"Mhm... not to mention Steph." grumbled Wynonna, glaring forward at nothing. "Did you know that one time Steph said I needed to think about getting a butt lift?"

"What?!" exclaimed Nicole, her slightly hazy mind genuinely baffled. "Your ass... is top shelf, man... it's top shelf."

"Right?" scoffed Wynonna, taking the bottle back. "What does she even see in them anyway?"

"I think..." started Nicole, staring off into space, a clear picture of Waverly popping up in her mind and before her eyes. "...that Waverly has been tailoring who she really is her whole life. I think she's just now starting to realize what it is that she wants."

"Dude, you're like a walking bumper sticker." gushed Wynonna, her head falling back against the desk from where they were sitting on the floor. "Waverly should be hanging out with you!"

"I agree," mumbled Nicole without a thought as she took another drink.

"Lemme see this case of yours." said Wynonna with a huff as she twisted and turned her body awkwardly so she could reach out for an abandoned folder.

Nicole grabbed her by the back of her jeans as she gently guided her back to her original position. The gruesome picture staring unseeingly back up at them, and it sent a little shiver down her spine every time she received such a horrid case... and that was all she seemed to come across recently in Purgatory. Taking a closer look, Nicole noticed...

"She looks kinda like you, Wynonna." she marveled.

"I, uh... I need to see the body." stammered Wynonna just as a red drop splattered against the picture in her hands.

Nicole blinked owlishly a couple times before she glanced up and zeroed in on the trickle of blood dripping from the older Earp's nose. With an uncertain nod, Nicole shakily got to her feet, and sprawled her hand out across the desk to help support her weight.

"Okay,"

...

"You wanna tell me what the hell happened?" snapped Nicole, her temple throbbing from all the questions running through her head.

"Well you were there." muttered Wynonna heatedly, searching fervently through the cabinets in the break room.

"Nobody keeps booze in here, Wynonna." said Nicole with a clipped tone. "Well, except maybe you."

"Yeah, ha ha, that's me," mumbled Wynonna absentmindedly, barely listening. "I don't know why someone is-"

"Trying to mess with you?" provided Nicole, sitting down on the table. "Yeah, I'm starting to wonder about that myself. Girls go missing? Call Wynonna. A killer who moves through mirrors? Oh, call Wynonna. Bodies turning up with their insides all mangled? Wynonna to the rescue."

"Yes, well, I can see how some of these cases can seem a bit complex to local flatfoots." sneered Wynonna, acid dripping from her voice.

"I'm not confused." spat Nicole defensively.

"Oh? Well maybe you wouldn't happen to have a deck of playing cards in your belt?" Wynonna accused, glaring heavily at the officer. "Maybe you circled back while I wasn't looking to mess with the body."

"Excuse me?"

"You seem real interested in me and my sister, maybe I should be grilling the shit outta you." threatened Wynonna, her eyes hard and directed at Nicole.

"You know better than anyone else to try and make _me_ question _my_ sanity." hissed Nicole, feeling caged. "Besides, who was that guy you were with the other day? And why were you running off with police owned content?"

"You watching me now?" deadpanned Wynonna, taking another step into Nicole's personal space.

"Should I be?" she countered, standing up to tower over the Earp.

"I hope you enjoy the show then."

"I'll be waiting with my handcuffs." warned Nicole, pushing past Wynonna to make her way out the door.

It slammed behind her, and even though anger was surging through her chest and every part of her body, Nicole couldn't help but acknowledge that she just always had to have the last word in. Defensiveness pulled certain responses out of her that she didn't really like. Once she was pushed to the edge, she had to pull them both over just out of spite.

"Way to go, Haught, way to fucking go,"

...

Warmth seeped from Nicole's injured leg with every step she took. The crook of her arm was starting to sting as Hank gripped onto her wrist tightly. She was leaning heavily into him with her arm across his neck. She had insisted on trying to put more pressure on her leg, but he made the valid point that time wasn't on their side.

"I don't know where to go." rambled Nicole, feeling the need to fill the eerie silence.

"Oh no, I was using you as my guide." Hank quipped jokingly as he pressed on down the sewer.

"Big mistake there," said Nicole seriously, breaking into a grin when Hank scoffed.

"You got that right... How's that leg of yours, Haught?"

"My leg can't _stand_ the pain." grinned Nicole lazily, and Hank paused to give her a mildly amused glare.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Not yet, I've got to take it out on a couple more dates first." Nicole quipped, and Hank couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know, even in the face of danger, even with a mortal injury, and even though the world is definitely not showing you any favors, you manage to bring a laugh out of me... How do you do it?" Hank demanded with a slow smile.

"Well having a good sense of humor helps so you won't understand." said Nicole, using the hand around his neck to smack him playfully on his forearm.

"Well shit, I guess so..." countered Hank, suppressing his smirk.

"Is it just me, or does that look like another fucking ladder?" remarked Nicole, using her free hand to point forward.

"You're right, Haught, it's another fucking ladder." agreed Hank, stumbling forward a little quicker. "It also looks like a way closer to the outside."

"Or a way closer to more danger," offered Nicole with a half shrug.

"Or a way closer to more danger," agreed Hank.

"I guess we'll just have to see." said Nicole grimly.

"We'll just have to see." whispered Hank halfheartedly as he approached the ladder. "Looks just as unstable as the first, too."

"You think I'll be able to get up there?" Nicole asked, unsure.

"It never hurts to try, Haught, and you're gonna give it your all." insisted Hank fiercely. "C'mon, one at a time, I'm right behind you."

Nicole nodded as he gently released her wrist. He stood extremely close behind her in case she were to stagger back. Nicole cautiously gripped onto one rung with her right hand, and the one underneath that one with her left hand. Hank grabbed onto her waist carefully as she picked up her uninjured leg to prop it on one of the bottom rungs.

"You can do this." nodded Hank in determination. "And in case you can't I''l be sure to catch you."

"Great boost of confidence," muttered Nicole, unimpressed.

"Nah, but it's the truth." shrugged Hank, watching Nicole closely as she reached for the next rung. "One at a time."

"God let this be the right way." whispered Nicole, her eyes screwed shut.

She breathed in deeply through her nostrils, and exhaled deeply from her mouth. With the tiniest nod, she began the unsteady climb up.

...

"Funny, I feel like we were having a discussion about how much you're tied into everything." drawled Nicole, arching an eyebrow as she exited her cruiser.

"More like an argument," shrugged Wynonna, approaching the vehicle.

Nicole had felt her heart stutter in her chest the moment she heard dispatch calling in a death at the Earp Homestead. Her legs had automatically dragged her body to her car. Her fingers automatically reached for her shoulder speaker. Her mouth was already forming words to dispatch. Her feet were already pressing into the gas. The lights on her cruiser were already flashing out their warning to all other cars on the road.

"Is, um... is your sister alright?" pressed Nicole, attempting to come across as nonchalant, but ended up sounding strangled.

"Yeah, aside from maybe a sprained wrist, but she'll be fine... She's an Earp after all." said Wynonna dismissively.

The front door to the Homestead opened, and Nicole couldn't help but watch the doorway like a hawk. She felt as though her heart couldn't fully rest until she herself laid eyes on Waverly. Her brain was telling her that there was no way Wynonna would lie about whatever possible injuries Waverly might have sustained. Her rampant heart was thumping wildly against her rib cage once she spotted Waverly wrapped up in her blanket on the porch. Nicole found that she could breathe easier with Waverly in sight with Chrissy standing next to her.

"I'm gonna need to take some statements." informed Nicole, her eyes never leaving the porch.

"Well, Chrissy looks a little shaken up, but she's coming this way." offered Wynonna, and turned away to allow Chrissy her spot next to the officer.

"Hey, Nicole," greeted Chrissy with a forced smile.

"Hey, Chrissy, how are you doing?" Nicole asked gently, knowing how fragile the poor girl must be. "I heard there was a murder here?"

"Yeah, um..." started Chrissy, her voice shaky with each syllable. "S-Steph... s-she-"

"Hey, hey," Nicole interrupted, grabbing Chrissy by her biceps. She could see the signs of shock coming on. "You can sit in the cruiser for a minute if you'd like."

"No," Chrissy declined, shaking her head quickly as she looked to her feet. "Steph was trying to leave... and um, well Waverly said that the dead stripper killed her."

"Okay," said Nicole after a moment. She was trying to piece together the previous statement, but was unable to battle against her confusion. "Why don't you tell me exactly what it was that _you_ saw?"

"Waverly scissored a stripper!" exclaimed Chrissy, unable to keep it in anymore.

"She... what?" Nicole paused in her movements of grabbing her notepad to stare at Chrissy in disbelief.

"She scissored a stripper, yeah." repeated Chrissy, finding nothing wrong with the statement.

"M'kay... do you want to alter that statement at all, or do you want me to put that in the report?" Nicole quipped, flipping to the next available page.

"Oh!" exclaimed Chrissy, scratching her reddened cheek in embarrassment. "Well, uh, there was this stripper guy... maybe he wasn't actually a stripper... but it was some guy who had a package for the Earps... well now that I think about it, it might not have been a real package... but he was dancing and he was taking off his clothes, but it was totally not sexy, right? So-"

"Chrissy..." interrupted Nicole, grabbing her gently by the shoulder with an incredulous smile on her face. "So far there was some random man that you didn't know, and he lied about having a package for the Earps... what happened after he finished dancing?"

"He suddenly had Waverly by the throat, and he was lifting her up in the air." said Chrissy, not seeing the flash of anger in Nicole's eyes. "He was choking her, and we wasn't even listening to me and Steph screaming at him. Henry came barging into the house, but before he could do anything, Waverly suddenly had these scissors in her hand, and she shoved them into the "stripper" guy's ear."

"And would that be the same "dead stripper" who Waverly says killed Steph?" questioned Nicole, her brows furrowed as she quickly jotted down everything that Chrissy was saying.

"He was the only stripper here so it had to have been him." nodded Chrissy before she looked down guiltily. "I wouldn't know though... I ran upstairs to put as many bodies between the danger and myself."

"Something your dad taught you?" Nicole probed with a knowing smile, and it widened when Chrissy's eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Um, yeah... how-"

"Seems like the kind of advice he'd give his daughter," Nicole shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with choosing your flight instinct."

Nicole was trying to assure both herself and Chrissy of that. Nicole was always in the process of fighting off her flight instinct, so she couldn't really fault Chrissy for reacting the way she did. By the way the sheriff's daughter was looking at her, she'd say that her little piece of assurance was exactly what Chrissy needed to hear.

"Thank you, Nicole," swallowed Chrissy, blinking rapidly to clear her misty eyes. "I should probably get back over to Waverly."

"Yeah, you do that." said Nicole absentmindedly as she watched Wynonna slowly making her way back over to the cruiser.

"Before you say anything at all," said Wynonna, but Nicole was never one to follow rules.

"Chrissy says she scissored a stripper."

"I'll only explain if you buy me some pancakes as an apology for earlier." Wynonna said with a shrug.

"You're the one who started insulting me." Nicole argued weakly, stuffing her notepad back into her belt.

"Make it a plate of bacon on the side just for that."

"Are you sure your boss is okay with you filling in a local flatfoot?" inquired Nicole, arching an eyebrow.

"Boss isn't here,"

"Pancakes and a plate of bacon coming right up."

Wynonna nodded her approval as she swaggered over to the passenger door. She paused, glancing at it in wonder.

"You know, I've never been in the front of one of these things before."

Nicole pursed her lips and nodded, not even saying a word as Wynonna pulled the handle before plopping down into the seat. The urge to glance over at the porch was too strong to ignore. Waverly was nodding along with whatever it was that Chrissy was saying, a look of sympathy reflected in her eyes. Speaking of eyes, theirs connected, and Nicole suddenly felt breathless. The shy smile she received along with the tiniest of waves was enough to kick Nicole into gear.

The struggle against her flight instinct didn't seem so monumental when she was walking on air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope this update was worth the wait... and worth the time most of you had to take to read the last chapter or so to jog your memory. So much has happened that got in the way of this chapter, but here you are... maybe drop me a comment telling me your favorite part?


End file.
